The truth, the whole truth & nothing but the truth
by LadyoftheHouseofMoon
Summary: Some experimental truth powder and now the whole gang inc Sesshoumaru are forced to only speak the absolute truth to one another & not what others want to hear. How is Kagome to cope having to say whats really on her mind with Sesshomaru around?
1. Ch 1 The battle of the sprinkles

**Disclaimer: Nope still dont own Inuyasha *Sigh***

**Any new characters and plot are mine though...wuu whooo!!**

**Ok so I'm starting this new fic a Sess/Kag pairing that I've wanted to do for a while...Hope I dont dissappoint aka hope it doesnt suck! I have not postponed my other fic My beloved, my mate, my only and will continue to work on it with dedication since I have a strong desire to know whats gonna happen just as much as you do! For those who do not know...it is a Touga/Kagome pairing, come on who doesnt love Inupapa...he's the perfect balance between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha!! WOW WEEE!! Ok so go check it out, I'm sure you'll get hooked on that pairing just like I did.**

**And Please, PLEASE, please, REVIEW MY STORIES - OR IF YOU'RE ONLY READING THIS ONE THEN WELL...UH...REVIEW THIS ONE! THANKS!!!**

**_Ch. 1 THE BATTLE OF THE SPRINKLES_**

"Really, why does this always have to happen when were bathing Sango? I mean just a little relaxation, some time to ourselves and a little cleanliness, is that to much to ask for? Do we always have to be interrupted?"

She jumped from the hot springs they were currently bathing in, Sango following suit quickly donning her black slayers outfit, neither bothering to dry off, while the taijiya answered the young miko's gripe.

"Oh Kagome, we can come back later, don't worry, after dealing with these demons you know we'll definitely be covered in something that's slimy and foul smelling." She giggled thinking that Kagome would really appreciate a hot bath then.

The priestess groaned while throwing all of her clothes on without really thinking, knowing that she probably had something inside out or even backwards. She didn't have time to even dry as the young miko could already hear the shouts coming from Inuyasha and Miroku and though she knew that Sesshoumaru was way too dignified to make outrages comments, he didn't inhibit Inuyasha's wild profanities and unbecoming threats that currently echoed throughout the clearing.

"Kagome!! Let's Go!!" Sango yelled over the escalating noise of the battle while at the same time quickly strapping hiraikotsu onto her back.

The miko grabbed the bow and arrows that always remained close to her, even when at the bathing springs. "Ready." She stated with a nod motioning for Sango to proceed her.

Both girls ran toward the clearing intent on engaging in the battle that was already underway neither noticing the two strange creatures perched high up in a sturdy tree branch watching their every move keenly only their eyes moving attentively in the night.

When Kagome ran into the small clearing they had been using as a temporary camp site for the night, a strange and bizarre glaring contest was currently in progress between the two sides of the combatants.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kirara, Miroku, and now Sango made up one side of the participants while the other side, the villains side as she saw it, were made up of several misshaped and grotesque demons, no doubt part of Naraku's vast army, and the vile hanyou himself. Each side seemingly waiting for a command to be issued or wrong moved to be made again before advancing and resuming the battle that had suddenly paused.

The priestess wasn't quite sure if she should move from the spot she seemed to be frozen to but judging by the loud shouts that were suddenly directed at her, it seemed Inuyasha just noticed her standing there dumbfounded as well.

"KAGOME, GET OUT OF HERE!! YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO GET YOUR ASS IN TROUBLE AND I 'AINT GONNA' SAVE YOU AGAIN WENCH!!

"Inuyasha you jerk!!" She cried in embarrassment looking over at Sesshoumaru to unconsciously gouge his reaction to his brothers ignorant words. Though why she would care what the taiyoukai thought about the hanyou's degrading words was beyond her.

He had not even joined them for an entire day since being convinced that joining their group was for his benefit and finally agreeing to declare a temporary truce and alliance until Naraku's defeat, and already Inuyasha was embarrassing her in front of his older, more mature, and of course extremely gorgeous brother. Not that Inuyasha wasn't good looking, he was, but unfortunately when he opened his mouth, his looks no longer seemed to matter. A shame really.

"Perhaps," interrupted Miroku trying to diffuse the situation as always. "We should be worrying about Naraku and his underlings before we fight amongst each other, we should really…." The houshi trailed off, his eyes suddenly turning to the size of saucers starring intently at the young miko before them mouth hanging open in surprise.

Everyone followed his wide-eyed gaze suddenly noticing who or what, he was starring so fixedly at.

Kagome suddenly felt the steady eyes of all of the men present inspecting her form with interest making her self-consciously wonder what they were all starring at. Something had to be terribly wrong with her if Naraku and even Sesshoumaru were starring wide eyed. Ok, well Sesshoumaru's eyes were not as narrowed and therefore slightly bigger than his normal almond shaped, thereby making her believe he could be considered wide eyed.

Taking a quick glance down at her school uniform she noticed that the whole front of her green skirt was completely tucked into her flowery pink panties and her blouse was inside out and backwards. So she guessed that's what they were all obviously starring at.

She blinked.

"WHAT?!! WHAT THE…OH NO…NO…CRAP!!" She screeched in utter embarrassment turning a new shade of red.

The young woman quickly pulled out her skirt and pulled it down as low as it would go -which wasn't much below mid thigh- but as for the blouse, that would just have to wait until the battle ended to be fixed. Maybe she should just take Inuyasha's advice -or angry outburst- and sit this one out, let them handle Naraku and his lowly demons this time.

"K..Kagome?!!" Inuyasha stuttered while gaping at the young miko and taking off his fire rat haori with the apparent attempt to give it to her to cover up.

"Oh Inuyasha! The young woman happily clasped her hands together with glee. "You can really be such a gentleman!" She replied apparently mistaking his intentions of being gallant until his crimson haori came flying at her hitting her in the chest.

"GENTLEMAN!! What the hell!! I only want you to cover up your ass and not be flashing all these bastards like some whore, wench!!

His words had a domino effect of responses that simultaneously erupted from the group.

Kagome sputtered in outrage and hurt, not sure which one was more prominent at the moment. "In…Inuyasha…how could… wha…I mean that was…you…you?!!"

Miroku still unable to push down the image of Kagome's amazing feminine undergarment that he assumed was some wonderful creation of her time, also joined in the reactions of the rest of the group.

"Lady Kagome, surely if you are ever in need of a gentleman, I hope you will come to me willingly and mayhap, my heart can only have faith, that you will also be willing to bear my child?"

Sango, not one to let that type of comment slide, was angered with both Inuyasha's insensitive comment and Mirokus lecherous one. The slayer was also greatly embarrassed on her friends behalf and her cheeks and temper heated along with Kagomes.

"Hentai!!" She screeched bonking the monk on the head with Hiraikotsu and aiming it at Inuyasha threateningly. "Inuyasha you senseless hanyou how can you say that?!!"

Now, it could be said with a great assurance that a certain Taiyoukai never cared about anyone's emotions, feelings, or words…well didn't care for anything at all that didn't involve his lands and home, but on this day and upon smelling the hurt and tears that threatened to spill from the onna, something unexpectedly odd moved within him stirring a strange and unknown emotion. Could it be empathy? Whatever it was, for he willed it gone immediately, was nothing important enough to dwell on or waste time upon. They had an evil hanyou to kill after all not discuss the mikos surprisingly…outlandish but feminine…and….enticing…. - Shaking his head on the ridiculous thoughts he replied along with the others.

"Hn. You astound me _little _brother, somehow your coarse and callous tongue has not gotten you killed as of yet. Though if you continue with this brutish act I will be forced to be the first to remedy that wrong." He paused looking directly at his brother with a coldness that made the hanyou shiver slightly. "Do not doubt me."

Not forgetting the evil entity that stood across the small clearing, Naraku's breath hitched at the sight of the miko's near nakedness, her small undergarment not leaving much to the imagination.

"Ku, ku, ku…miko you may very well be useful to me in more ways than one. Inuyasha is a dog and knows not how to treat a lady. Perhaps you will allow me to show you how a real man would treat a woman of your caliber?" He added with a lascivious smile.

Kirara, being a cat of sympathy, merely meowed hoping the young priestess would not kill the brash inu hanyou before they had a chance to destroy Naraku.

Kagome couldn't believe it. One slip-up and all the attention was focused on her and not the battle? What the hell? Yeah she did just flash them but that doesn't mean they have to act like idiots!! ARGH!!! She stamped her foot in frustration, involuntarily still holding on to Inuyasha's haori.

"YOU ALL CAN JUST…JUST…GO TO HELL!! The miko turned on her heel stomping off in anger and humiliation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unbeknownst to the demon lord, inu-tachi and malevolent being known as Naraku, two hidden youkai watched on in amusement and fascination. Their auras carefully hidden to prevent detection, even their position was carefully placed upwind to avoid being smelled by the powerful inu taiyoukai's nose.

"Shinya, do you honestly believe this to be a good idea? Think it through, perhaps it will not all go as you planned, there could be complications…problems."

"My dear brother, you worry too much. What better opportunity to test out my newest enchanted dust hm? When will I ever be present to witness such a thing again? The great Taiyoukai of the West, the Shikon miko, the vile Naraku, a hanyou, and a human monk and demon slayer all gathered together, and by the sound of it they all speak other than which they really think." Her chuckle accompanied her obvious excitement and glee at having them all as her test subjects.

"Come Kurai, there is no time to waste the miko is leaving! Let us go try this out…I might need your assistance to keep them together afterwards so stay close to me and do not wander far."

"Why is it that I'm the one that always gets stuck doing these kinds of things with you Shinya?" He grumbled

"Well, mayhap because you are my twin brother and we need to share these types of experiences together…you know…to bond." She replied giving her brother a wide smile.

"Now no more questions, come."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome's dramatic exit was rudely interrupted. She just wanted to stomp away and throw Inuyasha's haori down some dangerous cliff after she had thoroughly stomped on it in some a mud hole of course.

She had barely gotten a few feet from her censorious audience when two large shadows suddenly manifested themselves before her making her halt abruptly mid step. Several growls were heard simultaneously behind her warning her of the danger, yet oddly enough she didn't feel her holy powers rising up to defend her from these threat. She didn't feel a malevolent aura or one of friendship but oddly enough it was one that was completely neutral. Why was that? Were they here to join them in the fight with Naraku or aid him in acquiring the skikon no tama? Or to choose sides after seeing who was winning first before deciding whom they would help?

Still, she didn't know for certain so she notched an arrow in her bow quickly aiming it at the darkness before her. The shadows continued to cover the small clearing, casting all light from the approaching sunset out within seconds.

Quickly the area became pitch black and being human she was unable to see anything clearly knowing she wouldn't be able to shoot her arrows as she could accidentally hit one of their own.

She knew that Naraku being the evil being that he was would take this distraction as the opportunity to continue his attack and harm them while they were diverted believing that it would be much easier to kill them off in the dark and take the shikon jewels from her no doubt.

That could only mean that it _was_ someone working for him after all, another youkai trying to redirect their attention from the baboon clad hanyou.

Just as expected, sudden and utter chaos ensued once the clearing became utterly dark, so much so that you could trip over your own two feet.

'_Really,' _thought Kagome, _'didn't we already have enough distractions with me parading around in my underwear in the middle of a battle? Now we have to fight in complete darkness? Well I guess that way their attention is diverted back to the fight instead of to me…huh….could work out…well except I'm sure all the hanyou and youkai here can see with no problems but Sango, Miroku, and I will definitely have a hell of a time trying not to get killed. Great. Just great.' She sighed. 'I guess not so good after all.'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok so I actually wasn't expecting Naraku to attack in the darkness we created Kurai…we're going to have to just throw all the powder in the air and hope it gets all of them. After they inhale it and it touches their skin, just make sure you make them stay close enough together where they can't escape one another.

The fighting and continued roars and shrieks were escalating in volume as the hanyou and humans were slightly panicking in the darkness. She wouldn't be able to delay the darkness much longer, she only hoped they wouldn't die before her experiment was successful.

"Fine!! Just hurry up Shinya or they're all going to depart this life by the time you get to it!! Throw it out now and fan it out!! HURRY!! Kurai was becoming more and more alarmed with the fighting he was able to see taking place with his nocturnal vision.

It was a good thing Shinya was a tiny bit less panicked than her brother or else she might have just dropped her brilliant plan and run off at the feel of all the powerful auras flaring around her in anger and instead choose to finally materialize from the shadows and toss the contents of her small pouch into the air. Sweeping a fan from behind her dark indigo kimono she quickly fanned for all she was worth watching her sparkling dust make its way around the dim clearing landing unsuspectingly on her targets.

Now all she had to do was wait a few seconds for Kurai to bind them to each other before she saw the result of her hard work. The female youkai smiled thinking of the effect this would have on each of them not even aware she had yet to rematerialize into the shadows and was still in her permanent youkai form. That is until a clawed hand suddenly wrapped itself around her throat squeezing the life out of her and a voice laced with fury spoke mere inches from her face.

"Wench, what have you done? What trickery is this? You will return the light back to the way it was or I will break your neck before you have further chance to aid that filthy hanyou." The voice spoke out in a low growl the hand squeezing even tighter with each word emphasizing its truthfulness to accomplish his threat without much difficulty.

"K…ku..kurai…" She wheezed out barely able to hold on to consciousness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was having some difficulty keeping herself from getting killed. She always had thought herself to be rather resourceful and clever and was by no means a stupid girl yet she had allowed a wave of panic to take over her as Naraku and his subordinates renewed their attack. Her pride wouldn't let her run around like a chicken without a head but in that moment she was sure Naraku would easily grasp her small vile of shikon shards and probably snap her neck in the process. After losing control of herself briefly,

slowly she came to realize two things, making her feel like an even bigger fool.

1. She had youkai companions who could easily see in the dark to defend the rest of the 'night blind humans' and,

2. She was able to distinguish between all of the auras present somehow 'seeing' all sorts of distinctive colors as well as being able to feel the power of each aura as it flared in response to its individual person. Seshoumaru's was by far the brightest one blazing with so much power it made her flinch in reaction to its nearness.

The priestess sighed sadly wondering when all of her senses had vanished, where exactly she had misplaced her courage, and when she had failed to remember she was actually a miko.

"KAGOME, GET THE HELL 'OUT TA HERE AND TAKE SANGO AND MIROKU WITH YOU!! YOU'RE ONLY SLOWING US DOWN!!"

Inuyasha's scream brought her out of her poignant notions, again slapping herself mentally for falling into her musings instead of running for safety. She was no coward of course and running really shouldn't have even been an option for her, but at the moment it was best not to be a liability to her youkai friends who were still fighting the battle. She wouldn't take the chance of shooting off her arrow and somehow miss in this unnatural darkness and purify one of them by accident, (though if she happened to graze Inuyasha then it was not really a bid deal nor an accident.)

As it was one could barely make out their own hand in front of their face. The combination of their reikis flaring and their eyes glowing like wild animals in the darkness made the area look rather intimidating and eerily creepy. She really had no problem listening to Inuyasha just this once.

The miko turned, her hands infused with her holy power not allowing any youkai to take her down purifying any who came to close for comfort. She was so intent on finding Sango and Miroku's auras to make her escape that she barely took notice of a peculiar sensation suddenly tingling over her skin. She didn't know quite what to make of it but in that instant held herself perfectly still as some more strange glittering powder somewhat resembling the Americans Tinkerbelle fairy dust fell over them blanketing them all.

'What the heck is that?' She wondered. 'Great, I hope its not some kind of poison or something. Can this day just get any better?' She thought sarcastically.

"KAGOME!! LOOK OUT!!

'Oohhh…did I really have to ask?'

The miko heard the roar behind her before she even had the opportunity to turn to face her opponent. She felt its claws swipe down her delicate flesh searing her back in burning pain as an agonizing scream tore from her throat. Just as she fell forward a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her catching her before she hit the hard ground.

The priestess, momentarily stunned, looked up at her saviors face as he let out what appeared to be a bolt of lighting from his claws -similar to Sesshoumaru's doukasou- briefly lighting the area no doubt electrocuting the oni behind her. The darkness around them also seemingly lifting little by little as he waved his hand in an arc.

"Wha…wh…who are you? Are you one of the kamis or…be..because you really look like one…wow…your…you're gorgeous?!"

'Wait a second. What the hell was that?' The young woman frantically contemplated still being held in the unknown youkai's arms. 'I didn't mean to say that! Well ok I kinda did but not like out loud or anything!!'

The heart stopping smile he gave her suddenly made her blush more deeply than she already was after realizing her stupid comment was not made in her subconscious but spoken out loud.

"Ya know…you shouldn't smile at woman like that…th…they…might just…pass-"

Kagome was very tired all of a sudden, her eyes growing heavy, she just needed to sleep for a little bit, that's all, maybe just rest for a minute or two. Her body just needed a break from all this fighting or maybe just needed to recharge after infusing her hands with her holy powers instead of using her sacred arrows. She was vaguely aware of the youkai before her speaking in an unknown language and with each word that same strange sensation she had felt on her skin only intensified.

Hazily the priestess was still somehow aware of someone yelling and ranting not far beyond her right and something that suspiciously sounded like an angry inu growl behind her.

"Hum, is that Inuyasha screeching like a…a…banshee?" She giggled tiredly. "Al…Always acting like a baka." Just as she was going to continue to compare Inuyasha's shrieks to that of a wailing child, she caught a glimpse of a predators ambers eyes in her peripheral vision.

"Remove your hands from the miko." A smooth baritone voice demanded.

"Is…is that you Sesshou?" Her voice lowering as she fought her body for consciousness. "I guess it is huh…wh…who…else could sound so deliciously sensuous just by speaking?"

Her last thought before falling completely into the black oblivion that desperately wanted to claim her…

'What? Who the hell just said _that_?'


	2. Ch 2 Your eyes are beautiful

**Alright guys here is Ch. 2. Thank you to:**

**MariisCa, Kagome1oo, Day dream martini &**

**Silverwolf654 (thanks I'm glad you like all my stories so far!) *blushes* **

**I really appreciate you guys taking the time out to review & tell me what you think!!**

**I do plan on making this a long story not just a couple chpts. And in case any of you are wondering, Seshoumaru does think he's pretty smart by just not trying to speak so he doesn't have to be subject to all the truth telling…but do you all think that Kagome will let him remain silent?? And not only that don't ya think that after spending so much time around all these humans and especially Inuyasha that he'd have to comment sooner or later?**

**OH AND SORRY YOU ALL I DON'T HAVE A BETA…SO IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE. IF ANY ONE'S INTERESTED IN BEING MY BETA FOR THIS STORY OR THE OTHER I'M IN THE PROCESS OF WRITING JUST PM ME.**

_**And as always I really appreciate your reviews. Please continue to let me know what you think!!**_

* * *

**Your eyes are beautiful- Ch.2**

Her chest hurt. She felt her breasts squished against something solid and rock hard. 'Oh Kami, I hope Kirara is not sitting on me or something.' Thought the futuristic miko as she finally regained consciousness, a bright light hitting the back of her eyelids making her flinch with the unexpected pain.

She instantly became convinced Kirara had to be sleeping on her as she felt her chest heave with the effort of trying to breath normally and finding it quite difficult to do.

Kagome's mind was groggy from sleep and her mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton but she needed to tell Sango to get Kirara off of her or else she would suffocate. "San…Sango….can you get Kirara off of me…ple…please…I can't breathe." She spoke her mouth suddenly so dry that she couldn't swallow properly.

"Oh Kagome you're finally awake!" Sango sniffed. "I thought you would have died for sure…there was so much blood and I-"

"What? Died? Blood? Oh Sango really, I was only sleeping until Kirara de…decided to m…make me her bed for the night. My mouth is ss..soo…dry…can…I have some…wat…water please?"

"Yes of course, I'm sorry….here." She apologized for not thinking of giving her a cup of water before but wondered why she thought Kirara was asleep on top of her.

"Kagome…umm do you remember what happened to you? I mean because Kirara is not asleep on you. You were injured…do you remember that? And it was rather bloody and your back looks like hell all scratched up but oh, don't worry it should heal nicely in time and-"

"Wait…what? My back looks like hell? What happened…I …I don't- Crap!

She was slightly disoriented when she awoke but now somehow everything was starting to make sense. Kirara wasn't sitting on her, she was just lying on her stomach on the hard ground somewhere. She had been attacked by some demon who had taken advantage of the dark by coming up behind her, swiping at her back then…two Kamis? And… someone screaming profanities?

"Kagome, do you remember what happened to you?" Sango tried again worry for her friend making her voice sound as if she were speaking to a child.

"Yeah, I think its all starting to come back to me. I remember it being really dark and then getting knocked down. Then some really hot youkai saved me and then I think Sesshoumaru was there beside me or something because next thing I know he's saying something and his voice sounded like he was speaking naughty things into my ear and…." She trailed off at the incredulous look her friend was giving her.

"Oh Kagome, you too? I thought you might have escaped this humiliating experience but now I know that it didn't elude you either. How are we going to live now…how are we going to-"

"What are you talking about Sango? What humiliating experience? What happened? And why are you being so melodramatic all of a sudden?" Kagome couldn't help but interrupt as she heard her go on and on in such a theatrical fashion. Her friend was usually very controlled and somewhat reserved, unless they were talking 'girl stuff' when they bathed.

So what was going on?

"I…I guess I should start from the beginning then." Said the demon slayer while sitting down in a more comfortable position nearer to the young priestess.

"Yes Sango, please do. I want to know everything that happened." Replied Kagome while trying to sit up and wincing slightly at the now throbbing pain on her back and the ache in her chest. She sighed while trying to sit in a position that was not going to hurt either. It was not her fault her breasts were large and they were all flattened down with her lying face down on the ground for so long. Geeze!

"Ok well lets see. Miroku and I were trying to fight off the demons that were trying to kill us in the total darkness. But of course being human and all we couldn't see anything except for their eyes so that gave us some hope that we could at least see them enough to defend ourselves. We heard Inuyasha screaming for us to get out of there so we decided to listen to him for once." Kagome nodded asking her to continue knowing that she had actually thought of listening to Inuyasha for once too.

"Well we were on our way to look for you when this shimmering powder came out of nowhere and floated down on us. We tried to ignore it not sure what to make of it, if it turned out to be poison then there was really nothing we could do about it at that moment so we continued to make our way to where we thought you were. But then we heard Inuyasha yelling at us that you had gotten hurt and some youkai was taking you hostage. We weren't sure what was going on until we saw some bright light that looked like lightning flash not too far in front of us, and then the next thing we knew the darkness was clearing up.

She shifted trying to recall what they had seen when the black fog lifted. "Oh Kagome when the last of the sunlight came back to illuminate the clearing, you were bleeding profusely in a youkais arms while Sesshoumaru stood by growling at him ready to slice him in half. Which come to think of it, it was really odd because you never see him showing any emotion at all, not even in all those times he was trying to kill Inuyasha. Come to think of it, I've _never _even heard him growl before ."

"Ok Sango, but what does all this have to do with not being able to avoid some humiliating experience?" She questioned trying to get her friend to leave the psychiatrics of the taiyoukai for later.

The taijiya looked at the miko intently. "Kagome, you've been unconscious for two days. And in those two days we all figured out what that dust was." She looked grim now. "We…we haven't been able to stop telling the truth." The demon slayer looked pointedly at the priestess after making her declaration as if that sentence alone would answer all of her questions.

"I don't understand."

Kagome was terribly confused. What was so wrong with telling the truth?

"You can't stop telling the truth Sango?" She inquired again wishing to gain further details.

"Yes Kagome, the complete and utter truth. No holding back, no stopping your every word, everything you're really thinking. You can no longer think it in the privacy of your own thoughts but rather everyone becomes aware of what you really mean since you blurt it out without reservation. And its not just me…its…its everyone! Miroku, Inuyasha, myself and even Sesshoumaru-sama! Well we suppose it affected Sesshoumaru as well since…well…you know…he's not really one to talk to much.

Oh, and that's not even the end of it. We're not too sure how it happened, Sesshoumaru hasn't really been too forthcoming, but we believe he and that youkai that had you captive got into some kind of skirmish because Sesshoumaru-sama ended up injuring him quite seriously. I suppose he didn't want to kill him until he got some answers, but nonetheless he left him unconscious. The men are watching over him as we speak making sure he doesn't try to escape when he finally comes to.

And Kagome you were sooo right. That youkai is mouthwatering, I mean you should really see him in the daylight, not that Sesshoumaru-sama isn't either but he can freeze the desire right out of you just be looking at you and that's not something that I appreciate in a male and-"

"Whoa, whoa, there Sango! You're _so_ not kidding about this truth dust…or powder, or whatever are you?" She groaned in frustration. "How do we always get into these sorts of things really? Why us? Does this happen to everyone? I really need to take some kind of survey of these things ya know." The miko grumbled to herself.

"Come on Kagome lets go see the youkai, I'm not sure what kind he is but it really doesn't matter, you should see him." Sango said with a mischievous smile, something Kagome wasn't really accustomed to seeing on her face yet.

Tentatively stretching herself out feeling each part of the now marred skin on her back as it moved in response. It was slightly painful but still tolerable.

"I wonder if Kaede could erase the scars that are sure to form on my back. I…I really don't want to be vain but I don't want to go around like some battle disfigured soldier either. I'll have to ask her later when we go back to the village to retrieve Shippou. So…" She said while standing up and trying to steady herself as she found that lying down for two days straight -on her chest no less- and on the hard ground really didn't agree with her sense of balance. "Lets go see this so called Kami." A sudden thought popped into her head making her wonder why she hadn't asked Sango this question before.

"Hey Sango…how is it that you guys figured out it was a truth enchantment? I mean what did you all say…did…did you say everything that was on your mind…like all of a sudden Miroku knows you think he's nice-looking and you really have a crush on him? Oh kami….you didn't…did you?

The taijiya's crimson face of mortification and her reluctance to meet the miko's eyes in denial was affirmation enough. She dreaded asking what his answer and reaction had been after seeing the blush staining her best friend's face.

The priestess suddenly wasn't so sure if she would survive this curse now…for that's exactly what this was, a curse. Wasn't it? If Sango couldn't stop from spilling her guts to everyone then how was she going to fare any better? She, who couldn't stop talking and talking and talking, constantly trying to fill up every odd moment of silence in the group.

Usually telling the truth was good, not a problem, something everyone should do, but spilling everything you didn't really want people knowing? Like, what was she going to say if Inuyasha suddenly asked her if she thought Sesshoumaru was attractive? She couldn't deny anything now…she could no longer say, 'Don't be stupid Inuyasha stop thinking I'm attracted to every guy I see,' or 'What's it to ya Inuyasha, you're attracted to a corpse after all!' Gah!! And even worse, what if Sesshoumaru were present to hear such confessions, she knew for a solid fact that just as the sun set in the west and rose in the east, so the almighty Lord of the West hated humans. What would he think of her? How disgusted would he be to hear something like that from her?

The miko was beginning to feel her head pound in dismay and dread. She knew a migraine would soon follow if she didn't stop these unproductive thoughts. There was nothing to do at the moment but wait patiently and figure out a solution to all this mess.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slowly she and Sango made their way to the other end of their small encampment where Inuyasha stood looking weary and defeated. Miroku on the ground propped against a tree looked no better and Sesshoumaru stood with his hand on the hilt of his sword starring into the sky as if the clouds could provide all of his answers. And between the three a youkai dressed completely in a black haori and hakama slept in peaceful oblivion to the morose seen before him. Only his obi was a dark smoke gray color in contrast to the rest of his clothing. Even his long hair and single stripe across the cheeks was black. How odd. What kind of youkai was he?

"Wow you guys look like hell." Ok so that wasn't really the first thing she wanted to say to them but apparently that was the first thing she had thought of.

"Oi wench, you look like hell too and like you've gone too long without brushing your hair so I wouldn't be talkin' if I were ya!" Inuyasha counterd with his usual charm.

"Ah lady Kagome so good to see that you are finally awake though I would have to agree with Inuyasha's assessment, you do not look as good as you normally do but rather like you have not bathed in days." He added with a cringe, his features saying he would have normally kept that to himself.

"Hn." Was the taiyoukai's only response to the ignorant humans comments.

"Well," Kagome said while trying not to be too angry for their remarks on her looks, "it seems that Sesshoumaru is the only one smart enough to at least keep his mouth shut on my appearance and not say anything at all _and _he'll probably be the only one who doesn't get killed after all this 'honesty' business is finally over with." She retorted in a huff suddenly feeling as dirty as they thought her to be.

"Shut up houshi, you should not be speaking to Kagome that way. You and Inuyasha should just be silent as both of you often times smell like something dead is hiding in your robes after not wanting to bathe for days after a battle."

The miko still not being used to all these 'honesty' was a bit shocked that Sango would mention such a thing. "Sango! It's true that they smell bad more times than I'd like to admit, but lets not get into this right now, lets just-"

"Shut your yap wench, always trying to sound like you know what you're talking about, I should-"

"Inuyasha! OSUWARI!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The inu taiyoukai listened to their incessant babbling. If he could only remain quiet and not comment on anything that they did or said then he would not fall victim to the atrocious curse surrounding them all. Why did they just not learn that if they didn't speak then they would not reveal what their true thoughts or intentions were?

Sesshoumaru didn't believe this was a hard concept to understand but perhaps it needed a higher level of intelligence to be able comprehend such an idea. It was painfully obvious that the half-breed did not possess such astuteness nor it seemed the houshi and taijiya, but surely the miko had shown _some _intellect before.

He would have sighed if he didn't think it beneath one such as he. Why was he just not able to walk away from these irritating beings? Why did he have to remain in their company? Why did-

The miko's unexpected screech caused his little brother to crash forward and make a small crater where he had once stood.

Now this could get interesting. Perhaps he would listen to what was being said by the priestess before he continued to think of ways to free himself from his brother's group.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Look Inuyasha, if you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all you jerk!! If this 'honesty' thing is too much for you, then do us all a favor and just keep your mouth shut will ya!!

"Ouch." Miroku added seeing the look on the inu hanyou's face.

Inuyasha could only sputter in anger and humiliation upon climbing out of the hanyou shaped crater.

Before he could stammer out more nonsense the miko cut him off with a look that warned that if he should continue he would be lying down in his own indentation for a very long time to come.

Furrowing her brow she looked straight at the tall taiyoukai who had only remained silent until now. Why was that? And better yet why was he still here with them, shouldn't he have already left them? What did he know about all of this and why was he only returning her stare with one of his own? Though apparently his stare had been perfected over the centuries to make you squirm and become very uncomfortable if you looked at him for far too long.

"Yikes Sesshoumaru, though I do love your eyes -I mean come on, you could make any girl weak in the knees just by looking at them- you don't have to stare me into the ground or anything ya know."

A brief pause by everyone in the clearing made her realize the words that had just come out of her very own mouth.

"Wait…did I…did I just say what I think I said?" No answer came forth. "Shit."

Before she could turn and run off like the coward she was at the moment a suddenly shaky groan could be heard coming from the now awaking youkai prisoner making her extremely hopeful that he would now take center stage, so to speak.

"Wha…what the hell happened? Who…who hit me on the head? And where's Shinya? He said while trying to sit up and hold his now throbbing head.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply but the voice that came out was not his own. Sesshoumaru beat him to it and asked the youkai, in his oh so arrogant and threatening way, what the curse was that they had placed on them and to remove it immediately or suffer the consequences.

Wait, they? If this youkai was not the only one involved who else was? Was it Naraku then?

The youkai suddenly looked straight at her, his eyes an ebony so dark they almost looked blue in the light. She couldn't look away. Its as if the shadows were calling to her, beckoning her to dance in their shade.

What was he?

"YA BETTER TALK YOU BASTARD, YOU KNOW ALL ABOUT THIS STUPID TRUTH DUST DON'T YA?!! Inuyasha screamed while brandishing Tetsusaiga at him threateningly, while Miroku and even Sesshoumaru circled him daring him to try to escape without giving them any answers.

Were all men so full of testosterone and forever brandishing their weapons around like some sort of 'mines deadlier than yours' showcase?

She giggled at this trying not too think too hard about it, though sudden images of Iuyasha and Sesshoumaru showing off their claws to one another to see whose were longer and deadlier came to mind.

Kagome wasn't too sure what was still being shouted at the poor youkai but she was beginning to feel sorry for him with Inuyasha screeching in his ear like that. That particular method of interrogation in no way could turn out well.

Inuyasha's tirade suddenly shifted its focus to her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YA STARRING AT WENCH, YOU LIKE HIS EYES TOO? DO THEY MAKE YA GO WEAK IN THE KNEES LIKE THIS OTHER BASTARD'S?!! He screamed while pointing a clawed finger at his half brother who looked about ready to cut off the offending appendage.

Kagome was furious and really embarrassed. How dare he ask her that in front of everyone? But before she could counter his attack, the youkai spoke seemingly oblivious to everyone's glares upon him.

"I assure you that though I do not claim complete innocence in this scheme, I do know for a fact that it is completely irreversible and has no antidote. It will eventually wear out on its own, and in time. AND," he added quickly before they could fully comprehend what he had just told them, "the priestess is welcome to stare at me to her hearts content anytime she desires!" He said while winking at the young woman.

He had sealed his own fate as far as Inuyasha was concerned.

"WHAAAT!! LIKE HELL!! Inuyasha's bellow echoed throughout the forest making the birds take flight and the small animals scurry for protection from the ignorant beast.

INUYASHA!! OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!! OSUWARI!! Now STOP being a jerk!!

The corner of Sesshoumaru's lips lifted minutely indicating to anyone noticing how much he found his half brothers subjugation humorous. What was not amusing though was the low warning growl that he rather unexpectedly gave the youkai after the comment made to the priestess.

Hn. Perhaps his beast took exception to that particular remark though why it would care he was not sure. 'Perhaps because of the alliance,' he contemplated, 'the miko is now under this Sesshoumaru's protection and therefore is now temporarily part of my pack.'

Now that he knew the cause of it there was no more need to look into his reaction. Of course he would take exception to what was being said he was a possessive inuyoukai and looked after his pack, just as he did for Rin and even Jaken.

Sesshoumaru looked intently at the youkai before him swiftly noticing the small intricate patters of sakura blossoms on the sleeves of his haori. He had seen those before, he knew.

"You are a shadow youkai." He stated rather than asked. Feeling the look the miko was giving him he turned to stare at her warning her not to interrupt with her useless prattle. As he did the unbidden memory of her earlier words returned to remind him of what she had thought about his eyes. Did she truly believe they were beautiful and could make a female weak kneed? It would seem she believed this to be true as she was unable to say a lie.

'Hn. Useless female thinking.' Mused the taiyoukai as he watched her return his ice cold glare with one of her own, though it was not nearly as intimidating as his own.

He had come across many female species admiring his beauty before, though none had ever dared give him a compliment of this sort in the company of others. They would usually try to flatter him incessantly when they desired to warm his bed. All were always easily dismissed from his mind as well as his bed, just as he was so easily able to dismiss the miko's comment.

His attention returned to the shadow youkai as he spoke again.

"I am afraid I am unable to remain in your company for much longer, you see my sister is no doubt worried about me and will be expecting me to join her soon. She-"

"Ah yes the other female youkai who also merged herself in with the confusion of the battle." Shesshoumaru stated as he remembered holding the shadow youkai's neck in his claws until he had seen the miko get attacked by a large oni, thus releasing his hold on her. No doubt she had run off afterwards leaving her brother behind to deal with him. Pathetic creatures.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru shut up for a sec' will ya!! And you," the hanyou said with irritation while pointing a clawed finger at the shadow youkai who remained sitting before them in a non-threatening posture, "what the hell do ya mean it will wear out in time? What the hell does that mean, and what if we just kill ya I'm sure then we'll be back to normal?!!"

"Inuyasha!!" Both Sango and Kagome said in an admonishing tone.

"What my friend here is wanting to know is the exact time frame of this truth…er…curse wearing out. Since it is not boding well with anyone of us at the moment except perhaps for Sesshoumaru-sama." The houshi said winking at the taiyoukai, a slight smirk gracing his lips reminding everyone of Kagome's earlier comment.

"Hai, perhaps Kagome-sama would like to stare into my beautiful eyes as well?"

If the priestess didn't know any better, she would have to believe that perhaps Miroku was enjoying this 'curse' a little too much. And why for heaven's sake was all the attention redirected back to her? Sheesh! One little comment and now she was being made fun of by everyone? And she meant everyone, eyeing the youkai on the ground distastefully who was most likely the root of all this problem.

"You!!" She said menacingly also pointing her slim finger at him. "Take this all back right now or so help me…dammit-" The irate miko couldn't continue her threat of purifying him as she was now forced to admit that she would never purify him if there was even a slim chance he did not do this with evil intentt and was not actually working for Naraku.

"Argh!! I could never purify you knowing that you are not some evil youkai out to kill us and especially not after flirting with me the way you did. I mean its not very often that an attractive male even notices me and….you know what? I'll just shut up now."

Really why did she have to run her big mouth? Did she not seriously think about things as she said them? This was like one of those torture scenes in a movie, the ones where they capture an undercover agent then give him some truth serum to drug him into telling the truth for every question they ask of him. Was this pretty much the same thing then?

Well there was only one way to find out. She would have to put her theory to the test. Now whom to test? She wondered looking around at her comrades who eyed her in shock tapping her finger against her chin in contemplation.

"What the hell do ya mean an attractive youkai ya stupid wench?!! You really should-"

"Inuyasha." She called sweetly gaining the hanyou's attention his white ears swiveling to the sound of her voice immediately. She had to do something fast before Inuyasha went off on one of his infamous outbursts and everyone else decided to comment on her new observation about the shadow youkai.

"Don't you think Sesshoumaru has beautiful eyes too?" She asked trying desperately not to laugh at the way the hanyou's face scrunched up with disbelief.

"What the hell kinda question is that?" He asked irritably. "Of course he does wench…they look just the same as mine, how could I not?"

She groaned. 'Ok not the best test subject, quick Kagome ask someone else before they interrogate you and wonder why the hell you're asking stupid questions.'

"Sesshoumaru." She said looking at him with determination. "Umm…d-do you think I have beautiful eyes too?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**OK guys now please, please, review. Arigatou!! Oh and go ahead and put this story on your STORY ALERT as there's still a lot more to come!! And don't forget to check out my other story as well just click on the author name. THANKS!! **


	3. Ch 3 Where is that smell coming from

**I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciate you guys. And to everyone that said this was a funny fic…I hope it continues on that way. There really are just so many possibilities of what the cast can say to each other!! Please don't forget to review when you're done reading…it only takes a minute. ;D **

**Oh, and Gomen nasai…this comes to you un-betad again, so if there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes please don't be too upset with me.**

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Last time…..**_

She groaned. 'Ok not the best test subject, quick Kagome ask someone else before they interrogate you and wonder why the hell you're asking stupid questions.'

"Sesshoumaru." She said looking at him with determination. "Umm…d-do you think I have beautiful eyes too?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ch. 3 Where is that smell coming from?**

The taiyoukai eyed the miko as one would look at something that was distastefully smelly.

He narrowed his eyes at her making her believe that perhaps the truth enchantment didn't work the way she believed it would. Maybe she was wrong to believe that every question would be answered. This was Sesshoumaru after all, so perhaps he hadn't even been affected as the rest of them obviously had.

Kagome inwardly sighed. 'Great now everyone is forced to tell the truth, except for Sesshoumaru. Was I hoping for too much? I really want him to say what he really thinks, to share more of himself with me- uh well not just me…but with everyone? I mean come on, why doesn't he-"

"Hai, you have beautiful eyes miko." The Western Lord answered. He sounded like he was forcing himself to speak, his usually smooth baritone forced and rough.

The priestess was beyond shocked. First, for hearing him speak and interrupt her thoughts, but most importantly because he had answered her question. _And_ he had just said her eyes were beautiful and….it was too good to be true. She thought sadly as he continued to speak.

"…for a ningen. Yet, they are not as magnificent as the many I have seen from the demonesses at court. I have seen many females with rare and uncommon hues over the centuries. Yours are no exception in their unusual color." He replied nonchalantly.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe he had just been forced to answer the priestesses' question. He had just come to the conclusion that he would not reply to her ridiculous inquiry but suddenly felt a peculiar sensation weighing down on his tongue. He forced himself to remain quiet, he would not deem her question worthy enough to answer but it was easier said than done. He growled inwardly warring with himself, his desire to remain quiet and the desire the blasted curse was forcing on him, to speak the truth and reply.

The truth won out.

Yet upon seeing the crestfallen look on the miko's face and her downcast eyes, the taiyoukai spoke again, this time though it was not an intentionally well thought out answer.

"Do not look so disconsolate miko, your eyes are the only I know to hold a bewitching capability to entrance even the most reluctant youkai. They possess an intriguing and innocent power unlike any I have ever seen." His golden eyes widened slightly at how much he had just revealed.

Kagome snapped her head up from where she had been starring sadly at her brown loafers. "Whaa…?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?" Questioned the hanyou gruffly gaining both the priestess' and inuyoukais' attention.

"INUYASHA!!" The miko said irritably making the hanyou's soft white ears flatten against his skull. He knew that tone and he could only wait apprehensively for the magic word to flow from her lips sending him to the ground harshly.

"Do not interrupt Sesshoumaru when he is speaking!! She said more than angry that he had interrupted the inuyoukais complement…er…his statement? Wait…what the heck was he telling her? Wasn't he just insulting her saying she had common eyes and that he had seen much better on demonesses? But then he said she could bewitch any youkai with her innocent eyes or something to that effect. She was so confused.

Looking at her friends, they all seemed just as confused as she felt. They stared from her then to Sesshoumaru then back to Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku only looked on as if watching some interesting and dramatic high school play. And the shadow youkai only-

"Hey!! What happened to the shadow youkai?" She asked abruptly noticing that he was no longer sitting there.

"He fled back into the cover of the shadows." Stated the taiyoukai as if he were already bored with the topic.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted in unison making him wince with the volume if their startled query.

"Why the hell did ya let him get away?!! Asked the irate hanyou.

"This Sesshoumaru could not have stopped him even if he so desired. Shadow youkai are elusive creatures and rarely seen in the daytime. He could have easily blended back into the shadows when he first awoke without so much as saying a word. There would have been nothing that we could have done to stop him. Yet he choose to speak to us about the enchantment and…about the miko." He said looking pointedly at her as if she were suddenly at fault for letting him escape.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru, since when did ya start talking so damn much? I don't think I've ever heard ya speak so much in my entire life! And ya know as well as I do that it wasn't Kagome's fault he ran off, so don't go trying to blame her!! And ya know, come to think of it…what the hell are ya still doing here? Shouldn't you have run off too?

"Thank you Inuyasha that was nice of you to-"

"Shut up wench!! Don't interrupt me when I'm talking." The hanyou said with a smirk reminding the miko of her earlier reprimand.

"Enough." The taiyoukai growled in annoyance effectively stopping Kagome's angry reply. Must he really be the only adult present?

"I have already attempted to leave half breed. Do you think I would still be listening to your grating voice if I had the opportunity to abscond myself from you and your pathetic group?"

"Then why haven't you ya bastard?!!"

Another growl answered the hanyou. "It seems I am only able to go as far as 25 feet in any direction." He replied with loathing. Having to explain himself to the lowly half-breed was exceedingly offensive. This damned curse would wear itself thin in no time.

"Oh." Answered the miko rather glumly before Inuyasha had a chance to retort. "You already tried leaving us?"

"What did ya expect him to do Kagome, wait around with us & tell us what the hell he's really thinking?"

The glare Sesshoumaru sent the hanyou would have frozen a lake over in seconds yet Inuyasha seemed oblivious, too taken with his outburst to even notice.

Miroku as always tried to intervene with diplomacy before things got out of control and a fight between the two half brothers ensued.

"Well it seems that Sesshoumaru-sama no longer has a choice on the matter Inuyasha, so perhaps its best if we continue to speak of this new development after we prepare lunch. Kagome-sama has just woken up from a two-days rest and I'm sure she would appreciate a nice warm meal." Stated the monk sympathetically.

"Alas, it will also grant me the perfect opportunity for either woman to bend over in the process of preparing the food and give me ample time to ogle their plump backsides." The houshi sighed knowing that he had just revealed too much of his plan yet again and would most likely end up with a concussion.

"HENTAI!!" Screamed Sango angrily. "How did you come to know that I have actually enjoyed all those times you looked at me that way? She asked surprising everyone, including herself, with her unplanned rejoinder yet not even making a dent in the inuyoukais facial expressions.

Sango was not going to ask that question at all! She knew she should have just hit him over the head with hiraikotsu and be done with it. Oh, would this nightmare never end?

"Sango, my love I-"

"Just remain quiet houshi, please." The taijiya said pleadingly.

"Alright, everyone listen up." Kagome spoke up. "We need to put some rules in place, you know have some guidelines while we're all saying really stupid things." She said looking at Sango pointedly.

"Miroku was right, well at least with the eating lunch part anyway. Lets just all relax, eat some lunch and talk. No one give your opinion just a suitable solution to all this mess. Sound good?"

Everyone abnormally subdued nodded their agreement. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, walked away, exactly 25 feet toward the east.

Kagome wondered what he was thinking. She could always ask him. She thought with a smirk. He would be forced to answer. Yet she didn't want to force him to do or say anything he didn't want to, he was a very prideful demon after all. Well…at least not all the time anyway.

"Miroku." The miko called to him. "You will be starting the fire and Inuyasha will help you fetch the water. Sango and I will wait here for you to be done. My back still doesn't feel that great anyway so I know it would be best for you all to do it." She said starring at him straight in the eyes trying to pass along a silent message. Well the silent message of 'you better do it after what you said or get knocked out' type.

Interestingly they both went about their new duties without so much as a single complaint. Kagome expected Inuyasha to have already thrown a tantrum at having to do any of the 'woman's work' but surprisingly he did not even protest. He probably just didn't want to push his luck too much at this point either. So he wasn't as ignorant as many thought he was. 'Good boy.' Thought the miko with a smirk on her face.

As soon as everything was ready, they all ate from their pre-prepared ramen cups in silence. Sesshoumaru unsurprisingly did not join them.

"Well," Kagome began, "I think that while we're all speaking things that would be better left in our own mind, I propose we don't get offended with what we tell each other, until this is all over anyway. We should just learn to overlook every ignorant, strange, and mean word we speak to each other. You know, not let it get to us as much since we're all under this curse together."

She looked around at her friends, glad that she had left little Shippo in Kaede's care and there were no children here to witness their idiotic behavior. Suddenly she wondered where Sesshoumaru had left Rin when he had joined them. Would he want to retrieve her and bring her along? Probably not right now by the way things were looking between them all.

"I agree Kagome-sama." The monk spoke up first. "We should not take anything too seriously during the time that we are under this spell. We should just let the words slide off our backs like water on a duck so to speak."

"Yes Kagome, I agree with you as well. I believe we cant take our words to heart during this nightmare." Added the demon slayer bitterly.

"Keh! Whatever. We need to find that filthy youkai and find the antidote. I don't care if he said there wasn't any and it would wear out in time. I don't wanna wait. This is all just so stupid!" Inuyasha agreed in his own way but added, "And no payback wench when I say something that gets you all riled up then."

"Alright," she conceded, "fair enough. So are we done here then? Because I'm going to go bathe in the hot spring that Inuyasha is going to go find me now." Kagome said while looking at said hanyou and his co-conspirator Miroku with a sideways glance, reminding them with her look, at their earlier insensitive comment.

"Would you like to join me Sango?" The miko asked politely giving Inuyasha no opportunity to deny her 'request.' She immediately went in search of her large yellow backpack and gathered her bathing supplies.

"Sure Kagome I could use some relaxing time."

"Keh." Was the only answer she received as Inuyasha bounded off in search of a hot spring.

The miko and taijiya shared a look as the hanyou came back a minute later with the location of a hot spring not too far away.

"Wait," the miko spoke up, "what about this thing that Sesshoumaru said about only being able to go 25 feet away from us? We need to ask him about it. Do you think that goes for all of us, like are we all stuck together?

"Only one way to find out." Interjected the inuhanyou. He bounded off again, then darted back to their camp. He then proceeded to jump through the trees and back again like a ping pong ball, until he finally stopped before them.

"Dammit!" He growled. "We're definitely stuck together. Probably just a bonus to this stupid enchantment. Well nothing we can do about it now, its not like I mind being stuck with you all the time anyway Kagome." His mouth suddenly dropped open at his own admission.

"Right." Answered the miko not knowing what to say. She would have swooned at a comment like that from him before, but now that her feelings for the hanyou had waned into that of only a deep friendship well…it was a little awkward.

"Lets go Kagome, if Inuyasha was able to leave us and find that hot spring, then that means that we're all alright and its less than 25 feet away." Sango said trying to get her friend out of this sticky situation with Inuyasha. Who knew he still had feelings for the priestess? Its not like he ever really showed them -what with running after Kikyo every chance he gets and all. Hmm…he probably wont be doing that anytime soon since they couldn't go very far from one another.

Well she wasn't about to let her best friend, her sister really, make the mistake of falling for the hanyou again. She had suffered enough and for far too long. So she tugged on her arm to get her moving.

"You're right Sango, lets go then." Agreed the now blushing miko.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The girls made their way through the lush foliage and thicket until they began to feel the warm current of air that always surrounded the hot springs. As they continued down the path Inuyasha had so graciously pointed to, they saw it nestled between several thick green trees, blossoming plants, and brightly colored flowers making it look like a small oasis.

The two young women hurriedly removed their clothing and stepped into the hot water making goosebumps rise on their sensitive skin. Once they were able to adjust to the high temperature of the water they sat down on some protruding rocks at the edge of the springs and began their bathing ritual.

It seemed that neither one of them really wanted to be the first to speak up, both too afraid to reveal their deepest secrets, even to one another. There were still many things that they hadn't shared with each other no matter how close they had become. So they remained in uneasy silence. Right until Sango had finished rising out her hair and finally spoke startling the miko. "Well I'm going back to camp now Kagome do you want me to wait for you?"

"No, don't worry about it Sango, I'll be fine, as long as you keep an eye on Miroku, oh and make sure not to bend over, or wait you like that so I guess…just go easy on him then."

The demon slayer only looked at her friend in shock, yet she decided against replying. Instead she continued to walk back toward the clearing where the monk awaited her return with a deep blush staining her face. She supposed know one was going to forget that comment anytime soon so it would be best to just ignore it for now.

Kagome sank lower into the water relishing the feel of the heat on her tired body. She rested her head slightly on the small ridge or rock behind her and closed her eyes with a sigh.

This was all going to be so hard now. Every relationship, every person, and every word spoken would be extremely difficult and estranged until this whole thing was over with.

And to make matters worse, apparently they would all be stuck together for who knows how long. _And_ even worse than that, with the way she's been speaking to Sesshoumaru lately she wasn't sure how far her mouth would take her. What if he ended up hating her even more after this…well…maybe that wasn't really possible but there was still a small chance right?

She soaked a while longer, the water making the scratches on her back feel so much better. Kagome deciding to get out of the water before she turned into a prune, began to walk toward the edge of the spring when she suddenly felt an immense aura coming close to her making the fine hairs on her neck stand on end. The reiki that was now directly in front of the bushes before her didn't feel threatening but it was best not to take any chances.

Why did they always have to find her when she was naked, alone, and unarmed. Seriously, what the hell was she going to do? She supposed she should just try to run to the edge of the spring and make a dash for her clothes, she didn't want to fight naked after all.

The miko quickly tried to implement her plan. She rushed forward with the intent of climbing out of the spring but somehow ended up tripping and stubbing her toe on a sharp rock at the bottom of the water. She went down unable to support herself and wondered if she was going to drown before the youkai even got to her.

'How pathetic,' she mused. 'The shikon miko dying, not while battling a fierce youkai but while bathing in a nice, quiet hot spring. Ugh!!'

The feel of a someone grabbing her arm and yanking her partly out of the water brought her out of her disheartening thoughts of death.

Taking in a great gulp of air she tried to see through the thick bangs and raven hair that was plastered to her face as she hung limply in the youkais grasp.

"Miko, are you always so inept? Are you so willing to take your life to escape this curse?"

"What…what the hell?" She gasped.

"Sesshoumaru…wha…what are you doing here? And I wouldn't have been drowning if you hadn't-" The chill of the air against her body reminded her of a very important detail she had overlooked while arguing with the taiyoukai.

"Aaaghh!!! Hentai!! Put me down right now!! She hissed trough clenched teeth trying not to scream and alert Inuyasha that Sesshoumaru was at the hot springs with her.

The taiyoukai would have willingly dropped the insufferable woman back into the water, but since he was not a demon who ever took orders, from anyone, he only pulled her further out. The inuyoukai held unto her arm and placed her back on the dry ground non too gently.

Kagome was plopped unto the ground like a fish out of water. 'What the hell is his problem? He doesn't have to be so rude.' She thought while standing up in a huff to confront him.

"What's a matter with you? You scared me to death!! Literally. I was-" The intensity of his eyes, their rich golden amber, stared at her in a way she had never seen before. The miko furrowed her brow wondering why he was looking at her so fixedly. 'Do I have a ketchup stain on my shirt or something? I mean…oh no -my clothes!!' The priestess frantically tried to cover all the important and private areas with her arms, though it was hardly enough.

She gasped realizing that she was arguing with Sesshoumaru in her birthday suit. And why was he starring at her that way? Was he enjoying looking at her while she was naked?

"Sesshoumaru, this…this is indecent. If…if you continue to look at me like that I might just want you to kiss me and touch me and- Darnit!!" She groaned but somehow was able to continue her ranting though it was very unproductive. "Just don't look at me that way ok?"

"In what way is this Sesshoumaru looking at you miko?" He asked as if he were only inquiring about the weather and not the naked and now shivering woman before him.

"You darn well know how you're looking at me!! All smoldering and sexy, and in a way that makes me shiver and gives me butterflies in my stomach. Dammit!! Just stop asking me questions will ya!! I need to get dressed, so leave before I decide to jump you and tear off all your clothes too! Ughhh. She dropped her head allowing her wet, inky black hair to cover up her face in shame.

She felt him draw closer to her until he was standing directly in front of her. He gently placed a clawed finger beneath her chin and lifted her face up to meet his.

"What makes you believe this Sesshoumaru would desire to touch your filthy ningen body?"

Kagome flinched. Had she seriously forgotten that he hates ningens, hanyous, and actually, everything that is weak and beneath him? And why was he just asking her questions?

"How stupid of me Sesshoumaru-_sama._" She said as sarcastically as possible. "I had somehow forgotten your hatred of humans. That will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't miko." He said imperiously while turning from her and walking off back into the thicket.

"Oh and by the way, mister high and mighty, I am NOT filthy. I was just bathing remember?" She said to his back as he walked away without even acknowledging he had heard her.

"ARGH!! You're impossible!! She hissed again.

She felt like tearing her hair out. That arrogant jerk!! Did he think he could just come and take her out of her of bath, stare at her like she was a juicy piece of meat, and then walk away from her? Ugh!!

She dried and changed as quickly as she could. The miko was getting very chilled just standing there without a stitch of clothing. She was beginning to notice a slight change in the weather and since it was getting a bit chillier now, perhaps she would have to stop wearing her school uniform soon. It hardly kept her warm after all.

Unbeknownst to the priestess, the taiyoukai had heard her last inquiry and was forced to answer. If she was unable to hear him then that was her problem. Yet he considered it highly beneficial that she had not.

"Hai, I remember miko. Your scent is what called me to you. It is unlike any other I have ever smelt on human or youkai before. And I must regretfully and forcefully admit…it is highly alluring." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly in a barely noticeable smile.

"Very appealing indeed."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**

**PLEASE REVIEW / OH GO AHEAD AND PLACE THIS ON YOUR **

**STORY ALERT LIST!! **

**Still lots more to go!!**

**ARIGATOU!!**


	4. Ch 4 Just drop me

**Just wanted to thank everyone that left a review, put this fic on your favs and update list. I appreciate you guys. Just wanted to remind you all that this chpt. (and probably future chapters) is un-betad. Gomen. I didn't mean for this to be up so late, I always try and get at least one ch. up weekly, so I tried to make up for it by bringing you an extra long one!**

**And please do not forget to take a minute to REVIEW!! Arigatou!! Let me know what you think or give me your opinion or even your suggestions. I'll take them all into account. Thanks!! **

* * *

_**Last time….**_

Unbeknownst to the priestess, the taiyoukai had heard her last inquiry and was forced to answer. If she was unable to hear him then that was her problem. Yet he considered it highly beneficial that she had not.

"Hai, I remember miko. Your scent is what called me to you. It is unlike any other I have ever smelt on human or youkai before. And I must regretfully and forcefully admit…it is highly alluring." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly in a barely noticeable smile.

"Very appealing indeed."

* * *

**Ch. 4 Just drop me**

Kagome felt really stupid. How could she have said those things to Sesshoumaru? Apparently, she had forgotten her own great advice. Wasn't she the one that had said that no one should worry about what he or she said in this cursed time? And that nobody should take offense and that they should just forget about it and so on and so on?

Although, Sesshoumaru had not been there for their little talk but it didn't matter right? Its not like he would actually take her words seriously. And its not like he ever really cares what anyone says. He's completely oblivious to everyone's ramblings and threats, or in this case to her flirtatious comments.

'_I just need to forget about it and pretend that nothing happened. That he wasn't ogling me while I was bathing and I didn't ask him to kiss me or say that I would tear off his clothes either. Nope. Nothing happened at all. Everything is just fine.' _Thought the miko while she hurriedly dressed yet still managing to pay attention to what she was doing. She didn't want a repeat of last times free peep show. Though, now that she thought about it she did give the taiyoukai of the West a free show already _and_ she was completely naked this time.

'I wonder what he was thinking…hmmm, maybe I should ask him when I see him again.' Plotted the priestess with newfound excitement. 'Though I probably shouldn't bring it up in front of anyone else.' She mused suddenly imagining Inuyasha's reaction to his half brothers probable revelation.

What would he say? Probably the same thing he told her before: 'Miko, I do not desire to see your filthy ningen body.' Her shoulders slumped. Of course he would say that, what did she think he would say, 'Oh miko you're body is so beautiful and I cannot help but to watch you in fascination.' Yeah totally unrealistic and stupid.

Kagome took her time to walk back to camp. When she saw no one was really paying her any attention and Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen, she decided to ask them what had been on her mind in the short walk back from the hot springs. "Guys, what are we going to do now that we're stuck together? I mean do we continue to search for Naraku and the rest of the jewel shards or do we-"

"What the hell are ya thinking Kagome? Of course we do!! We're not stopping our search, no matter what!! I'm gonna kill that bastard, if Sesshoumaru doesn't kill him first of course. My brother _is _the best at everything and would never fail…uhm-- AHHH HELL!!"

The hanyou didn't wait to hear anyone's reply. He bounded off into the trees embarrassed with his admittance. 'Why did I have to go say that?' He thought miserably. 'Maybe, instead of going after Naraku we should all go after the youkai that caused this stupid situation in the first place! Hai…that's what we'll do, we'll chase down the shadows, then once I get my claws around their neck I'll squeeze the life outta 'em.' The hanyou felt much better then and continued to run off relishing his new plan, flexing his hands in anticipation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The inutachi were left dumbfounded. Who would have thought that's what Inuyasha really felt? They couldn't really blame him since it probably was the truth after all. Sesshoumaru did always made everything look so easy and elegantly effortless. And he did always accomplish what he set out to do. Well except for steal Tetsusaiga and kill the miko, but who's to say he wont succeed in that endeavor once their alliance runs its course?

"Poor Inuyasha." Kagome spoke up with sadness in her heart for her friend. "He's always thinking he's not good enough, that he comes second to his older brother."

"Half brother." Interjected the taiyoukai as he walked into the clearing, his head held high and his back ram-rod straight. His presence gave an ambiance of royalty that made you almost uncomfortably aware that you were something more akin to mere human peasants than accomplished warriors.

"And he does not even come close to being second to this Sesshoumaru." He added almost as an afterthought.

"We need to continue on our way. We shall be heading to the northern territory, so gather your things and we will depart at once." He commanded the inutachi pack so naturally that everyone began to do as he said before they even realized it.

"Wait a minute." The miko spoke up. "What about Inuyasha?"

"He will follow along. It is not as if he is able to go very far." He answered the priestess, already aware of what had she intended to ask. Must she always be worrying about that half breed? He was almost a full grown demon after all, not a child to be looked after as she seemed wont to do. Though Sesshoumaru had to admit that the hanyou did act like a child more often than not.

"Oh okay then, so we'll just pick up and be on our way…but umm why exactly are we heading north?"

The taiyoukai's unexpected low growl startled her enough that she jumped almost a foot away from where he was standing so composed and detached.

Sheesh!! She was only asking a perfectly rational question after all, he didn't have to growl at her. He was always so detached and emotionless Kagome just figured he would have ignored her and walked away. Somehow she had forgotten that he was forced to answer her, obviously something he wasn't used to doing. How could she forget.? He was Sesshoumaru the Taiyoukai of the West, great Lord dog demon who answered to no one, least of all a human miko who traveled with his hanyou brother.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her own internal comments oblivious to the inuyoukai's rising annoyance.

Sesshoumaru was getting extremely irritated having to answer every question posed to him. He should not have to explain himself to anyone let alone his half brothers human wench. He was going to take great pleasure in killing the shadow youkai as slowly and painfully as possible when he found them. But first he had to find someone else.

Though he himself was not a youkai who ever needed assistance, in this particular case he would need the aid of an elemental from the north in order to find those that did this to him and imprison them. He also needed to-

"I need to find someone, an elemental from the Northern lands, now make haste before I give you a taste of my poison miko." He answered forcedly.

He was very irate. How was it that he was not even allowed ample time to even process his own thoughts before he was forced to answer her question?

Though, he knew that he had spoken the truth and would make the onna taste his poison, he somehow managed to avoid explaining to her any further. He would have no problem killing her after all -she was a very irritating girl- but who was to say that he would not revive her with Tenseiga afterwards?

Perhaps he had not shared this bit of information with her because she did not demand that he explain himself fully, she had only wanted to know where they were going. If this was true, could there be a possibility then that there was a way around answering every question fully? Hn. He would have to think on it further.

"Sesshoumaru." The miko called to him again intent on asking him another question no doubt.

He would have grimaced at hearing his name called if he were not above showing such sentiment.

"We're ready but umm…if we're going all the way to the Northern lands…shouldn't we fly there? Its just that I'm sure its pretty far and walking is going to take us forever. Not that I'm complaining about that because I'm used to walking, but wouldn't it just be so much easier and faster to fly?"

The taiyoukai was grateful that her question and suggestion at least made sense. It seemed that she -for a human- had some semblance of intelligence that her species lacked exceedingly.

"Hai miko, we are going to fly there and hai it is faster." He replied with a bit less irritation in his voice.

"Yeah but you said Inuyasha would just catch up with us right?"

"Hai he will follow us as best as the hanyou is able."

Kagome wanted to get upset with that last answer, but he was right. He isn't as fast jumping from tree to tree as Sesshoumaru or Kirara are flying in the air with no obstructions to hinder them. And well Sesshoumaru also had his super fast ball of light thingy that he could transform into. Yet, that still left a bit of a problem if he wanted to leave now.

"Ok, but if we're going to fly then I guess I'll just walk."

Sesshoumaru was beginning to grow tired of this inane bantering. Why was she going to walk when the rest of them were going to be in the air? Why couldn't she just get to the point and tell him exactly what she really wanted to know without having to be asking round about questions? Suddenly he realized she _would_ tell him, he had but to ask.

"Miko, what is it you are really trying to tell me? Why will you be walking?"

"Its just that Miroku and Sango fly on Kirara and usually Inuyasha carries me since she can't possibly carry all of us, but since we're leaving without him, then you will have to carry me instead…or…I could fly with you, whichever way you see it, I need you. And I really don't mind at all that I go with you Sesshoumaru; I'd like to be close to you."

'_Really,' _thought the young woman with a slight blush on her cheeks, _'did I have to go and say all that? Couldn't I just have stopped at Inuyasha's not here so I need to go with you? That would have sufficed. Did I have to go and say I needed him and that I wanted to be close to him? That was a bit much. Next time I'll just make sure to answer his direct question and I wont stupidly add anything else to it.'_

The Western Lord wasn't sure what to make of her reply. He wasn't a youkai who was surprised by much -having been witness to so many strange happenings in his long life- but perhaps curiosity would be the best word to describe what he was feeling for the girl. He had an excellent memory, yet he could not recall a single time that someone had ever told him that they needed him. Many _asked _him for assistance, others _wanted_ him to be their ally, and all had _enjoyed_ the time they spent satisfying his needs in bed.

And yet, the specific words _'I need you' _had an uncharacteristic effect on him. He was baffled at his own instinctive reaction; he had a sudden desire to protect the miko. Out of all the possibilities, why did it have to be a human priestess to be the first to say those words to him? Not even his small ward or retainer had said such a thing to him and they were part of his pack. Perhaps, it was part of his nature as an inu to want to protect someone when they claimed they _needed_ him. Though somehow he knew, deep down in the darkest recesses of his mind that perhaps it was only the little onna he truly desired to protect.

"You will fly with me on my cloud then miko. Come." He said shaking off any lasting effects of her words while walking off toward the trees still feeling that peculiar sense of inquisitiveness. He had not had such a feeling about anyone or anything in the last century and was actually surprised with his own response. He could just have simply postponed their departure until Inuyasha returned, but instead had decided to take the girl with him. That also meant that in order for her not to fall to her death he would have to touch her.

He narrowed his eyes at this last bit of information.

Kagome would have jumped up and down and done a little victory dance, if everyone wouldn't have stared at her like if she were crazy or if she weren't sure Sesshoumaru would have changed his mind after seeing her do something like that.

"Alright then what are we waiting for lets get going!" She said with obvious enthusiasm but then added silently to herself…'before Inuyasha comes back and stops us.'

The miko didn't dare wait for anyone's answer or reaction but hauled her frayed, yet still useful, large yellow backpack over her right shoulder, and hurried off after the taiyoukai.

He was waiting silently up ahead starring intently at the cloudless sky. He must have chosen this small area that was unhindered by any large trees or thick branches to make his ascent.

The miko had a sudden case of butterflies threatening to escape her belly. Why was she feeling so nervous now when just a minute ago she had felt excited and looked forward to being with him?

It must be because she was going to be close to Sesshoumaru, closer than she had ever been before. Well except when he was holding unto her and dangling her above the hot springs. But still that didn't count, she hadn't even known that was him!

"Umm…well I'm ready." She finally said nervously.

"We are too Kagome-sama." Added Miroku as he, Sango, and Kirara joined them seconds later in the clearing.

Sesshoumaru still hadn't bothered to even look at her as he brought his reiki under him and a demonic cloud began to form under his feet.

Kagome assumed he wanted her to join him without actually calling for her. So she -for once- obediently walked up to him without actually stepping unto his cloud and waited for him to acknowledge her. She immediately took note that he was still looking up at the heavens so taking the opportunity presented to her, the miko began to study his profile.

She looked at his beautiful face and it greatly reminded her of the porcelain dolls her mother had collected upon occasion. But somehow he didn't look as fragile and still retained a rugged and masculine angle and shape to his face whereby he didn't look like a girl. His twin magenta stripes made her wonder if they were softer than the skin on his face. What would they feel like under her touch? Her eyes trailed lower, down to his chest and she marveled at his strong-

"Miko, cease your gawking. I do not wish to have your eyes upon this Sesshoumaru…your hands perhaps, but not your eyes."

Even he was caught off guard by that remark. His eyes widened in disbelief. Did he really desire to have her soiled ningen hands upon his person? He choose to ignore his ignorant remark and the question he posed to himself and immediately placed his icy mask back in place and dared anyone with his glacial stare to make a comment.

She struggled for breath and sputtered some incoherent remark at being obviously caught mid-ogling and then almost chocked as her brain finally registered what he had said.

"Ahh, Kagome-sama if only you would deem me worthy enough to ogle, I would surely reply in kind." Miroku said after overhearing the taiyoukai's observation and wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Enough." Sesshoumaru interjected before the priestess even had time to start her volley of questions and remarks. He did not want to hear any comments she might have on the matter of his sanity.

"Miko." He called out to her again regaining her attention and offered her his hand.

Kagome looked at his clawed hand for a second, extended to her in an invitation to join him on his cloud. She immediately placed her much smaller one in his accepting his assistance without hesitation and stepped up. She did say she would ignore everything that was being said while they were cursed ne? But oh how difficult to ignore a comment like that. Perhaps she would bring it up later…accidentally of course. She desperately wanted to know if that's how he really felt or if it was just a spur of the moment thing. Hmm…maybe he hadn't been involved with a woman for a some time and wouldn't have minded being touched, even by a human. Well nothing to do now but wait and wonder.

He loosely wrapped an arm around her thin waist keeping her in place as he slowly ascended into the sky, noticing how her hand looked so much smaller and delicate in his, as she took it without fear.

Kagome was thrilled. Once he was in midair he accelerated to a much faster speed and went up so high she thought she would actually be sick. She wasn't great at dealing with heights. Yes, the miko had ridden on Kirara plenty of times but the fire-cat would usually fly close to the tree tops to allow Inuyasha to lead the way. She had never been this high up…unless she was in something much safer -like a plane.

The priestess grabbed unto the inu Lord and wrapped both hands around his waist. Even when her hands fisted into the back of his haori, she took no notice. She didn't push herself up against him for fear of impaling herself with his spiked armor, but the miko _was_ able to shut her eyes tightly and grip him for dear life.

"Miko."

She heard Sesshoumaru call to her but was too caught up in her fear of heights to pay him any heed.

"Miko look at me."

She could only shake her head in the negative.

He growled lightly obviously annoyed that she hadn't obeyed him.

"Am I to assume that you are frightened of the altitude, yet you do not fear human eating youkai nor do you fear evil hanyous intent on ruling the world, and most reprehensibly you do not fear even this Sesshoumaru?

Kagome nodded her head in agreement yet still did not bother to crack even one eye open.

He tried to pry her hands from his haori and was quite surprised at the strong grip she had on his person. He smelt her fear clearly as it covered up her normally wonderful scent of

morning dew and sunshine with its thickness, and was quickly growing annoyed at her refusal. There was only one way to make her to see that she was being unreasonable. And perhaps he would gain some insight as well.

"Miko, do you believe this Sesshoumaru would allow you to fall?

"No Sess -Sesshoumaru, I know you would not allow me to fall."

"Then why do you fear if you know I would not allow any harm to come to you while you are with me?" He prodded slightly uncomfortable yet oddly satisfied with her answer. She was obviously telling the truth and she was certain that he would not allow any harm to befall her.

"I don't know. I think because I'm not used to you taking care of me instead of trying to kill me like all those other times."

The taiyoukai was not sure he had wanted to hear that. Yet he knew he _had_ attempted to kill her on more than one occasion, it was no secret.

"Then why do you trust me with your life if I have tried to take it before?"

"I know you are a man…er…demon of your word Sesshoumaru and if you say you would not let any harm come to me, then I believe you. I cant quite explain it, somehow there's something different about you now. Besides its not like Inuyasha didn't try to kill me before too; and now I count on him to protect me." She answered in all honesty. She did trust the inuyoukai and knew he would protect her, so maybe she really didn't have to be so afraid, as long as she was with him.

If she would have only opened her eyes sooner, the miko would have seen the inuyoukai's eyes widen considerably in another rare show of surprise.

"The half-breed attempted to kill you?" He asked allowing a hint of astonishment to color his voice.

"Hai." Kagome answered now feeling relaxed enough to open her eyes and look at him.

She almost wished she hadn't. He was starring at her so intently, his eyes boring into hers, hypnotizing her and numbing her mind of all thoughts except of how she thought the color of his eyes looked like warm honey. The miko wondered if this was because he was a predator, though quickly dismissed it as being silly. Of course he wouldn't hypnotize his prey, he would just kill them before they even knew he was there.

That upsetting thought made her shiver involuntarily. Or maybe it was the cold. The temperature was much colder flying up so high. Though thankfully she didn't feel so apprehensive about that anymore.

She wasn't sure what she was thinking about at the moment but suddenly surprised herself -and probably the taiyoukai as well- when she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressed her face up against his soft fur pelt, and thanked him for taking care of her.

He stiffened under her emotional 'assault' but soon relaxed much to the miko's contentment and rewarded her by placing both his arms around her slim frame.

Just as Kagome thought it couldn't get any better, he hesitantly leaned into her, sniffing at her neck and hair.

The young priestess knew she should have been at least been a little frightened having him so close to her neck -and major blood vessels, his dangerous fangs coming too close for comfort. Yet she couldn't pull away. In fact, she thought it to be rather exhilarating and sensual.

And as he seemed to catch himself inhaling her scent and pulled back from her abruptly, she couldn't help but feel disappointed that he had. She desperately wished he would have come closer.

Kagome tried not to think about her body still pressed up against his, about his arms wrapped around her protectively, and the smooth silky texture and masculine, yet somewhat flowery, smell of his pristine pelt. So she cast her eyes down below and surveyed the countryside making a mental note to ask him about the furry pelt at a later time.

She wanted to know more about him after all and what better way than to ask him how he acquired it and what significance it actually held.

The young woman continued to study her surroundings with rapt attention trying to forget that she had almost wrapped herself around the beautiful demon.

"Oooh Sesshoumaru, its so beautiful up here. You can almost see the entire countryside all at once!" She marveled at the grandness she had been missing earlier due to her fear.

"Oh and look at that patch of trees over there! Don't they have the shape of a fox…oh and the large clump of bushes next to it look like they could pass for its furry tail!! She squealed in excitement pointing her finger, urging him to look for himself and agree with her assessment.

The taiyoukai looked at the small woman in his arms and wonder how she was able to go from warrior priestess when her pack was in danger to inquisitive child the next. She was a rare oddity indeed.

"I do not see what you see miko, though I do agree that the land is very picturesque and serene." He permitted.

"Do we still have a lot more to go before we get to the Northern lands?" Asked the priestess wanting her time with him to last longer.

"We are still in the Western lands and we are not going as fast as we should. You forget that we allow the half-breed to follow at a much slower pace and though I do not feel his youki I know that-"

A warning growl abruptly tore from his lips cutting off his previous statement and the feel of it vibrated through her slender frame.

She was on edge immediately wondering if he felt something threatening. "What is it Sesshoumaru, do you feel something. Are we in danger?" She tried to expand her aura outward to feel for the danger he so obviously had, but with his own reiki flaring in warning it was extremely difficult to even use her powers.

Then, it came out of nowhere. A fearsome looking hayabusa youkai attacked them from the left so fast and unexpectedly that Sesshoumaru had a hard time not letting go of her in the unanticipated move.

In fact, the youkai was so fast, Sesshoumaru was missing every time he swiped at it with his claws or even extended his doukasou from his fingers.

He allowed his cloud to disintegrate from below them and tightened his arm around his human passenger. He remained suspended in the air as Kagome continued to hang on to him for dear life, and this time it was literal.

She gasped as the hayabusa came again materializing on the side where the tiayoukai held her and pushed his sharp beak into the inu's arm slicing it in the process, obviously trying to dislodge his hold on her.

"Kagome!!" Yelled Sango from her seat on Kirara. "There's more of them heading this way!!" Just as she finished her warning, a dozen or so, materialized beside them wasting no time in their attack.

A whole 'air-bourn' battle soon erupted hundreds of feet above the ground.

While Sango, Miroku, and even Kirara slashed, hit, bit, and pummeled the birds with their weapons, Kagome was simply a panicky and unnerved passenger. She couldn't do anything but hang on to Sesshoumaru and she didn't want him to get distracted with her trying to fight -if she would have attempted to. So she just let him hold her like a rag doll shaking in his grip as he moved erratically while she thought of a way to help. His arm was still bleeding soaking down into her own clothing, though he didn't seem to even take notice. She had to do something. He was obviously getting hurt by only being able to use one arm and having to protect her while they attacked as he gripped her. He was vulnerable with her hanging there like a useless human he no doubt that she was.

She looked down to gouge how far up they were and was instantly relieved to realize they were no longer hundreds of feet above the ground yet it was still enough to cause some damage if she were dropped.

There were plenty of trees below them swallowing up any unobstructed ground. Perhaps she had to try something extremely risky. If she didn't they'd both get killed up here. It seemed that Miroku and Sango were having a hard time with the speed of the demons as well. They were too fast even for Miroku's wind tunnel. Not one of the hayabusa stayed in a single spot long enough for him to use kazaana and he could be more dangerous than they, if he accidentally released his power with her and the taiyoukai still moving constantly in and out of his vision. And Sango seemed to be having no luck with hiraikotsu either. She barely managed to retrieve her bone weapon when they would appear before her their long talons trying to unseat her from the fire-cat.

And where the hell was Inuyasha? She knew he wouldn't be able to jump this high up and he had no flying capabilities but she didn't see him down below either.

'No time to wonder where he's at now.' She chastised herself as she saw Sango was nearly unseated from Kirara after ducking a sharp bird claw.

If Sesshoumaru were unrestricted he would be able to help them and defeat these annoying birds in no time. They needed all the help they could get.

Kagome knew she was going to have to take drastic measures into her own hands.

"Sesshoumaru!!" She called to him trying to yell above the earsplitting screeching the hayabusa were now emitting. The miko noticed the look of pain that briefly clouded the taiyoukais face. His sensitive ears were probably throbbing in pain with the piercing noise.

She had to act quickly.

"Sesshoumaru, let go of me!" The miko tried again finally gaining his attention. "Just drop me!!"

"Miko." He ground out angrily. "I will not release you, just remain-"

"Just do it Sesshoumaru…you need both your hands and I'm just a hindrance to you. I'll just land in the groove of trees below. I'll live. I need you to help my friends and -and you're getting hurt."

He growled at her obvious logic. "No, I will not let you fall."

Another bird took the advantage of their brief distraction and slashed at the inuyoukai's unprotected side causing him to growl even louder in anger.

"I wont allow you to get hurt you stubborn baka!! NOW LET ME GO!!" She shouted while allowing a portion of her spiritual powers to surface on her hands and burn the arm around her waist enough to stun him with her small attack.

Just as she predicted he let go.

The young woman fell, allowing her voice to carry to him as she plummeted toward the trees. "Help _them_!!" She commanded.

The inuyoukai was stunned. What was the woman thinking? She was human and if she didn't die from the fall then she was certainly going to be wounded in her misplaced attempt at self-sacrifice. She was correct though, she was his vulnerability and thus he needed to concentrate his attacks more precisely in order to protect her. If he did not have her restricting his movements, he would have already dispatched these troublesome birds.

He saw that she was indeed going to fall directly into the large number of trees below him so perhaps she would not kill herself after all. If she had sacrificed her wellbeing for her pack, and for him as well it seemed, then he could do nothing less than save her friends and kill these insufferable youkai as quickly as possible and return to her.

Kagome would have cried out in terror but she feared that Sesshoumaru wouldn't have listened to her and would have come back to save her. So she gritted her teeth and shut her eyes and let the sensation of being weightless overtake her. It had only taken a few seconds really, even though it felt like an eternity, before she finally hit the first thick branches of a tree.

Her body slammed into them with so much force, a searing pain molded into her lower back suddenly making her feel like she had been set on fire. She bounced of a few branches her waist and back in complete agony as she tumbled along, while sharp branches and twigs scratched her exposed skin. Kagome was reeling with the pain but was able to focus enough energy to try and grab a bough and stop her speedy decent or else she would likely end up crashing all the way to the ground. Her arm shot out in an attempt to take hold of the branch that was close to her face, but the momentum of her body continued and she only managed to hit her elbow on another part of the tree.

The miko cried out in pain as she heard a popping sound come directly from where her shoulder and arm met.

Thankfully, her tumble through the tree slowed her down enough, that when she finally did hit the unforgiving ground, she was only left winded and gasping for breath as the air was knocked out of her lungs. Of course, she also landed in very awkward and painful position that might have broken a bone or two.

Kagome simply lay there too stunned to attempt to move. Black spots danced in her eyes for a minute or two before she could blink them away. When the young woman's eyes did finally adjust she wasn't really prepared to see anyone standing there watching her with eyes that only showed death.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were not even twenty feet away from her. He was embracing her and she him, yet he wasn't moving. His eyes were closed and she held his head against her shoulder more like a mother holding unto a sleeping child. What had she done to him?

Kagome couldn't move her body, it was too broken and damaged. To even think about moving her back and any broken bones made her wince.

'Besides, my eyelids feel too heavy.' She thought to herself in a haze of pain and grogginess. 'I just need to rest for a few minutes and as soon as I wake up, I'll deal with Kikyo once and for all. But for now, I'll just take a little nap and wait for Sesshoumaru to come for me. Then he'll help me beat Inuyasha out of his trance and maybe…just maybe…he'll let me fly with him again.' She smiled then and finally allowed herself to drift into a deep slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**BE KIND AND LEAVE A REVIEW!! **

**GIVE ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS I'D LOVE TO HEAR THEM!!**


	5. Ch 5 Theres always a first for everythin

**Thanks again for all your reviews guys and just 2 things I want to fix real quick.**

**1.) I had totally forgotten to tell you all in the last chap that Hayabusa means: falcons…so these are falcon youkai…umm Tenshi means angel (and I think that's it for terms but if there's anything else you want to know drop me a line) and**

**2.) A reviewer brought the feet restrictions to my attention. In the previous chap the inu-tachi had to stay within 25 feet of each other at all times but they suggested that that was wayyy to small of an area so I have changed it to 100 feet. (Haven't fixed it in the previous chpt though so just pretend it was always 100 feet k?) That should give them enough space to bathe *wink, wink* and do everything else within a reasonable area. Thanks to HENHITO for noticing!! **

**Oh…and Sesshoumaru has both hands in this fic…just don't want to go there with all the ways he could possibly have his arm returned. So lets just assume it regrew. K!**

**And I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors. **

**No Beta…gomen!**

**AND AGAIN DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS!! I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS AND SUGGESTIONS!! ARIGATOU****

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Kagome couldn't move her body, it was too broken and damaged. To even think about moving her back and any broken bones made her wince.

'Besides, my eyelids feel too heavy.' She thought to herself in a haze of pain and grogginess. 'I just need to rest for a few minutes and as soon as I wake up, I'll deal with Kikyo once and for all. But for now, I'll just take a little nap and wait for Sesshoumaru to come for me. Then he'll help me beat Inuyasha out of his trance and maybe…just maybe…he'll let me fly with him again.' She smiled then and finally allowed herself to drift into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Ch. 5 There's always a first for everything**

Sango was throwing hiraikotsu with ease. Her practiced movements graceful and effective, well at least they would have been if the hayabusa youkai were less swift. Still with Miroku using his staff and sutras, they were both able to slow down a couple of birds enough to dispatch them to the netherworld.

It seemed that Sesshoumaru and Kagome were fairing no better than they, the taijiya noted with concern. They all needed to come up with another plan in order to remain airborne, lest they be thrown down hundreds of feet to the ground.

The demon slayer looked to her friend to get her attention. They needed to regroup now that the youkai were releasing high pitched screeching that no doubt affected the inu-taiyoukai's sensitive hearing even more than it was affecting theirs.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. She saw Sesshoumaru fighting wave after wave of hayabusa, tearing them with ease as he matched their speed with no problem, but…he was alone.

Where was Kagome? Hadn't she been with him as they flew toward the north?

"Miroku!" Sango called to her companion with an edge of panic. "Kagome…where's Kagome?!!"

The monk turned and let his eyes fall upon the now empty hands of the Western Lord and indeed noted his friend was no longer being carried. He was just as bewildered, yet had no time to answer the alarmed taijiya for they were still battling the last remaining birds.

"Where is she Miroku?!! What did he do with her?!! She yelled with rising dread while throwing hiraikotsu at another shrieking, sharp beaked bird that whizzed by them.

"Do not worry Sango my love, I know Sesshoumaru-sama would not allow any harm to come to the Lady, we will find her when we finish destroying these creatures. I do not know where she is nor what Sesshoumaru-sama has done with her but I am sure we will find her. He has probably just placed her down on…er…umm…let us leave the fighting to the taiyoukai Sango dear and go find Kagome-sama. I'm sure he'll be able to handle this battle on his own now." Answered the monk with sudden urgency meanwhile wondering what could have happened to the young woman. Where could she have gone? They were all in the middle of a an airborne fight after all its not like she could have walked away.

Miroku was trying to keep his thoughts calm and clear, channeling his ki, and adamantly trying not to assume where his friend could have possibly gone. If he kept his wayward thoughts grounded then he didn't have to mention his theories to the panic stricken slayer, as it would only alarm her even further.

"Let us take Kirara down and scan the area for her." He directed as he saw Sesshoumaru sever the wing from the last hayabusa youkai that had come dangerously close to them. 'Strange.' Thought the monk. 'If I didn't know any better I would say the Western Lord was hovering around us this whole time, not allowing anything to get by his defenses, almost as if…he were protecting us from attack. But, why would he be doing that?'

The remaining humans looked around in a minute of confusion, noting that there were suddenly no more youkai to battle. Sesshoumaru must have eradicated them all while they were coming to a decision about their futuristic friend.

Though, before they could even take their good fortune into account and allow the fire-cat to go down and scan the tree tops and surrounding area, the inu-taiyoukai unexpectedly transformed into a white sphere of light and rushed by them without a second glance.

"I'm worried Miroku, something had to have happened to her. Maybe the hayabusa got past Sesshoumaru and they made him drop her…or -or maybe they even killed her!"

"Let us not jump to conclusions my love, though I do agree with you that perhaps the hayabusa were clever enough to find a way to separate Kagome-sama from her protector, I do know that the great taiyoukai would not have allowed her to be killed. We must stay calm as we locate her and not allow our mind to be clouded with uncertainty. Now make haste Sango my dear, we must help in the search."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Western Lord had gotten a good look at the patch of trees the miko had fallen into. The area was thickly covered in foliage and undergrowth as well as plenty of thickly leaved trees, so perhaps her landing was not as deadly as he had first assumed it to be. The smell of her sweet scent mingled with traces of her blood alerted him to her precise location within seconds.

He carefully landed beside her, reverting back into his humanistic form, and allowed his reiki sphere of energy to dissipate.

Sesshoumaru walked over to stand above her immediately noting how her body was lying upon the hard ground in a strange and no doubt painful position. He scanned her form slowly allowing his eyes and ears to pick up the soft beating of her thrumming heart as well as the soft inhale and exhale of her working lungs.

He would never admit to this loathsome and unexpected feeling of calm that suddenly washed over him upon realizing she was still in fact alive and breathing. Perhaps his beast was glad that one of his pack members was not dead.

And even more abhorrent was the fact that not only was he relieved, but he was angry at her for putting herself in unnecessary danger. The taiyoukai knew that he should have stopped her suicidal intent and come up with another more suitable and less dangerous alternative/ Yet since she was extremely stubborn and irritating, she would have undoubtedly not listened to him anyway. Why he cared whether she was in danger or not was beyond him. Though, he would seriously have to place more chains in place and not allow his beast so much free reign with his emotions in the future. It was unseemly for a great taiyoukai, such as himself, to be 'relieved or angry' because of a human wench.

He allowed his cold amber eyes to look upon her body again. Now that he was certain the miko lived, he had to make sure to examine her for injury. He instantly took notice of several probable broken bones, a dislocated shoulder, and many minor cuts and scrapes that did not appear to be bleeding profusely or seem to be life threatening.

He growled in renewed anger at her foolishness. She was only a human after all. Did she not know that she could have killed herself, whereas he would have only taken hours to heal a major injury? Even the taijiya and monk were warriors no doubt accustomed to wounds and broken bones, whereas she was soft, and feminine, and seemed inexperienced in battle. 'Perhaps not weak in spirit,' he thought as he recalled all of the times she had stood up to him in defense of his half brother, 'but definitely weak in body.' He mused.

The Western Lord was so wrapped up in analyzing the young woman before him, he was rather troubled as he suddenly caught wind of a stomach churning scent; dirt, bones, and death interlaced with that of his half brother's. And, he noted with rising irritation, they were uncomfortably close. Had he been so distracted with relief at the miko's survival that he had not detected the hanyou and his lifeless priestess until now?

That could not be so. For he, Sesshoumaru was never relieved when someone lived. He was only at ease when someone was killed by his hands but nothing more. He refused to believe that he felt this ridiculous sentiment. He, the Western Lord did not feel relief nor pleasure when a human wench, belonging to his half brother no less, lived for it mattered not to him one way or the other.

However, would the Shikon miko have died, perhaps he would have had to resentfully admit he _would _have felt a twinge disappointment at the loss of a good ally. True that she was untrained and undisciplined, but she would have still been an asset to their cause and not only been able to purify that cursed jewel, but also helped rid the world of another unwanted hanyou. So perhaps, all in all, the relief he felt for her continued existence was…acceptable.

Hn.

The taiyoukai found the clay and dirt miko and his brother of no consequence and had not deemed them worthy enough to even look upon.

Though as he felt the shinidamachu carry the souls of the dead toward her to sustain her subsistence, Sesshoumaru turned to look upon the once living woman in disgust and contempt. He watched her and was sickened and revolted when she spoke softly to the hanyou she held in her arms and kissed him fully on the lips.

After whispering hastily into his ear again, she turned to look upon the prone body of her reincarnation with undisguised hatred. She seemed to be contemplating her with great interest and concentration.

Upon seeing the woman's face curdle in jealousy, the inu-taiyoukai knew he had to get the loathsome woman away from his miko. He did not like the way she was looking at her, almost as if she were wishing for her death with her very eyes.

'What _is_ the wench doing with the hanyou? Does she have him in some sort of trance?' He wondered to himself unsure if he should even help the seemingly vulnerable half breed. If he was unable to even defend himself against a dead ningen woman, then perhaps he was not worthy of his interference. Yet, if she intended to harm him, as the Western Lord suspected she was about to do, he knew that with the ability of the half-breed to yield Tetsusaiga in the fight against the vile Naraku, he would be useful in at least taking down all the lower demons long enough for he, Sesshoumaru, to finally rid his lands of the spider once and for all. So perhaps…

The lifeless priestess must have noticed the intent in his eyes for she immediately surrounded herself in a holy barrier. She had no doubt assumed the taiyoukai was about to attack her and retrieve his unconscious half brother. Though Sesshoumaru did not care in the least for the hanyou that stained his family's noble bloodline, he did want to divest himself of the foul smelling woman as quickly as possible.

So he simply called his poison forth and allowed it to flow from his fingertips. He wasted no time in imbedding his claws into the shinidamachu closest to him. And, just as he presumed, the abominable woman saved the remaining foul insects by allowing them to pick her up and carry her off as she released the hold she had on the hanyou.

The inu-taiyoukai ignored both the glare the woman was giving him as she disappeared from sight, and the comatose hanyou who now lay sprawled on the ground. He had wasted enough time dealing with such insignificant creatures. He needed to assist the miko and deal with her injuries first and foremost. Then, perhaps if he was in the mood to spar with the worthless half breed, he would return to retrieve him.

The Western Lord bent down on one knee and carefully picked up the young woman in his arms. He felt a slight stinging sensation as he made skin on skin contact with the miko and briefly wondered if her powers were rising up to repair her body.

Though, he did not see the usual shimmering glow that accompanied her miko energy when in use, he did conclude that her body might not be strong enough to complete the entire healing process as of yet.

Cradling her small frame against his larger one, he walked away in search a suitable spot that would permit the rest of the pack a respite and would be suitable to tend to the girls wounds. The taiyoukai allowed his nose to lead him to a small clearing hidden behind some massive ferns and close enough to a brook whereby they could gather the necessary water to clean off her wounds.

He held her against him and gracefully sank to the floor propping up his back against the trunk of a massive tree allowing the shade of its branches and leaves to shield him and the young priestess from the midday sun. He undid the ties to his spiked armor and quickly removed it, dropping it beside him to allow more contact with the girl. He didn't want to accidentally kill her now that she had indeed survived the fall.

He flared his reiki, warning any youkai nearby not to be foolish enough to draw near to his place of rest. He decided then to wait for the taijiya and monk to arrive before he went in search of the hideous sack the miko had been carrying with her. He knew that she had all sorts of medicinal provisions and other strange items in it that might be needed. He also recalled seeing her take out some of the most peculiar and unfamiliar objects he had ever seen.

'Perhaps, she comes from a noble family and has acquired such unusual items from far away lands.' He mused. Though by her manner of speech and dress it was highly unlikely that she was born into a wealthy aristocratic family. Hn. His curiosity over the girl was never sated. In fact, it only seemed to grow with each new question that went unanswered.

He would have smirked then, -if it weren't showing too much emotion-, as he thought about simply asking the girl where her home was. Actually, he could present her with any number of questions and she would have to comply with ah honest reply each time.

Hn. Perhaps this enchantment could be worked out to his advantage after all.

The smell of her blood was driving him to distraction. The miko was not bleeding heavily but her injuries would need to be cleaned in order for infection not to set in. Humans were weak creatures after all and could succumb to death in the most simplest of ways.

Perhaps he would cleanse them for her as they waited. He looked down at the woman in his lap, a raven curtain of hair cascading over one of his arms, contrasting greatly with his pale skin.

The tingling sensation continued to travel across his skin as her naked flesh came into contact with his. Her blood suddenly calling to him urging him to taste its purity and power. His beast and his rationale, finally in one accord, as he conceded to the pull.

Sesshoumaru lowered his head to the first open wound across her arm and ran his tongue across it allowing his saliva to coat the gash until there was nothing left but pink healthy skin. He allowed himself to indulge in her taste, the power on her skin making him suddenly febrile with hunger and need.

He lapped at every bleeding cut and abrasion across her arm and continued to her neck and shoulder where part of her clothing had been torn away by the pointed and uneven ends of branches.

The taiyoukai was not expecting this simple healing to be powerful enough to invoke such a sensual and tortuous sensation within him. She tasted like nothing he would had anticipated, a byzantine combination of sacred power, sweet vigor and life, and utter feminine purity. He continued to cleanse her lapping at her wounds like a mother inu cleanses and laps at its newborn pups.

Even the feeling of protectiveness he had gained towards the miko after she had so boldly declared 'she needed him,' only increased within him, his beast clambering to be let out so it could guard her and keep her safe. His eyes bled crimson and his pupils dilated to mere slits, as his beast reminded him of the fall she insisted on taking for her friends safety and wellbeing as well as his. No one had ever tried to protect him before, though he did not require such a gesture as he was the most powerful youkai in existence -now that his father no longer lived. Yet this small little onna had put herself in danger for him, a cold, ruthless and unemotional youkai.

Hn.

He smelt them then. The other humans had finally found them and were approaching the small clearing he had chosen to make camp.

They gaped at him their mouths hanging open in the most unfavorable and unbecoming way, shock clearly written upon their faces. Yet when the taijiya attempted to draw nearer to them, his beast snarled in fury, warning everyone in the area not to be foolish enough to attempt to get to close to the woman he had chosen to protect.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango and Miroku allowed Kirara do descend to the edge of what seemed to be the only clearing within miles. They had finally spotted the ghostly white figure of the taiyoukai and immediately assumed he had recovered the missing priestess.

Yet as they drew closer and finally noticed what he was doing to the miko, their jaws unhinged and their eyes fairly bugged out of their sockets at the sight.

"Miroku…what is he -what is he doing to her?" The demon slayer asked as carefully and quietly as possible trying not to alarm the inuyoukai who held her sister and had just growled at her menacingly. 'Was he, could he be licking her?' She wondered with morbid fascination unable to even look at the monk as she spoke, and unable to tear her eyes away from the couple.

"I believe he is protecting her my dear Sango. She must have gotten hurt and now he is attempting to heal her, though I have never come across such a particular and interesting method before. I might like to try such an approach with you my tenshi, only perhaps leaving the blood and injuries out and instead lick all of your delicious-"

"Hentai!!" She hissed softly still trying not to agitate the taiyoukai any further. "Focus please you lecher, though I would appreciate such an experiment, we are not speaking of us but of Kagome-san."

Miroku's face lit up with unrestrained excitement at the likelihood of licking his love interest to his hearts desire. She seemed very open to the possibility and he knew that it would only be a matter of time until she gave herself over to him fully.

'Ahh, this was no curse placed upon us, but a piece of good fortune dropped in our very laps.' He reflected with delight as he heard his beloved speak that which had been buried deep within her for far too long. So, she did in fact desire him and seemed to be as lecherous as he, well only in mind at the moment, but soon… He would have laughed with joy and continued with his hentai thoughts if she had not interrupted.

"What do we do now houshi? Kagome-san looks like she's badly hurt. Something obviously happened to her and we must examine how serious her injuries really are!" Her nervous aura distressing the inuyoukai once more.

The inuyoukai held unto the young woman even more fiercely and all but crushed her up against his chest in his bid to protect her and keep her from those who would wish to take her from him. But as she began to moan and thrash about at the unwanted restriction, he immediately eased the tight grip he had on her slender and frail body, afraid that he would harm her further.

His beast rumbled a soothing vibration trying to calm her as he continued his gentle ministrations upon her open wounds.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Buyo must be hungry.' Thought Kagome sleepily. 'He probably wants his milk now but I'm way too tired to get up an feed him. Ugh…I'll just let him lick me until Souta comes in and gets him something to eat. His tongue feels…it…feels so strange and rough though. Almost like…like its not Buyo. Oh I get it. I'm dreaming. No wonder it was making me feel…strange. So if its not really Buyo licking me…then who is? And why the heck is it making me feel all…ahem…turned on?

The miko didn't want to panic, but the thought of someone she didn't know licking her was not very comforting. She tried to sit up and cringed in pain. It felt like her whole body was a puzzle trying to rearrange itself into the correct illustration. What the heck was going on? What was wrong with her?

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering against her pale skin, allowing the moist warm sensation to continue on her skin. The feeling had gradually moved from her shoulder to her face or more precisely, her cheek and chin.

Her eyes slowly focused on the person above her, making her become motionless with incomprehension. The futuristic priestess knew then that she was truly dreaming, for her mind would not be able to conjure up such an image.

The face of a sinful angel was looming above her, bringing his equally wicked tongue out of his mouth to trace her face. He was tasting her, his eyes a deep crimson, his long, rough tongue caressing her intimately, while his moonlight kissed hair cascaded down around her blocking out all the reality that her world offered.

Kagome just lay there allowing him to continue. Should she stop him? Probably. _Would _she stop him? Definitely not. It was just a dream after all. And it felt way too good. Besides she hardly remembered her own name and she sure as heck deserved something good after putting up with Inuyasha for so long.

Although, there was one thing bothering her. She oddly remembered a face that looked eerily familiar to his. What if this wasn't a dream after all? Maybe she did know this stunning being who left her breathless with his ministrations. Could he be real?

She decided to ask. "I'm not dreaming am I? And -and I know you neh?"

He stopped his lapping mid-stroke and looked down at her. Then, much to her horror, he smirked with a devilish lop sided grin that could have only belonged to a kami.

"Miko." He spoke with a guttural voice that made her shiver. "This Sesshoumaru does not believe you hit your head hard enough to loose your memories. Though your mortal body did sustain quite a beating with the fall you foolishly insisted on taking."

"Fall?"

'When did I fall?' She wondered. 'I must have hit myself pretty hard if I…oh crap! I didn't fall, I threw myself! And Sesshoumaru must have found me and he is…wait…what the heck _is _he doing?'

"Wha -what are you doing?" She questioned while trying to calm her overactive imagination. It was only Sesshoumaru after all not some kami trying to ravish her or something. Well…okay he was _like _a kami but he was definitely not trying to ravish her…he hated humans.

"This Sesshoumaru is simply healing your wounds." He answered his voice somewhat less animalistic, his beast having receded enough to speak to her with an edge of regained frigidness.

"Oh, ok…but why do I feel so crappy? How badly am I hurt?"

"I believe you feel 'crappy' as you say because you are a human, and thereby have no demonic healing abilities. Though, I did sense that your miko powers have risen up within you intent on healing your body." The taiyoukai demonstrated by pushing on the miko's previously dislocated arm. "And you are not as badly hurt as I had first assumed. You will live miko."

"Oww!! That still hurt you jerk! Gosh…you didn't have to do that!" She complained while rubbing the sore spot. "So…in other words my holy power is helping my body repair itself. Hmm. I've never done something like that before. I guess that's good then but shouldn't I -oh -umm- that feels soooo good I -er- hummm -what --what was I-"

"Silence miko." Sesshoumaru commanded as he began to lick the miko again.

"I just -oooohhhh…mmmmm-" Kagome's thought process shut down only to be replaced by hormones, feelings, and the sensations he was invoking in her as his tongue stroked her face lightly, coming teasingly close to her lips on more than one occasion. "Oh kami, don't stop Sesshoumaru."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unbeknownst to the priestess, the monk, slayer, and neko youkai stood an embarrassingly close distance away. Though as they saw their friend had regained consciousness and had heard the miko speak, they also inadvertently heard the moans of appreciation she was giving the inu-taiyoukai.

"Sango my love, let us give them some privacy. Perhaps it would be best if we returned at a later time. And mayhap you will allow me the opportunity to make you moan in a similar fashion?" Asked the houshi hoping she would let him lick her luscious body in a comparable manner. If the ice cold and emotionless taiyoukai could get their Kagome-sama to forget that anyone else even existed, then perhaps he could learn this new trick as well.

"Lecher, I would not allow you to lick me monk, but maybe I wouldn't mind allowing you to explore the possibilities of making me moan and I…uhh….baka!! Stop asking me such stupid things!! Lets just go. Kagome-san seems to be in excellent hands-"

"Of course you would be in excellent hands as well my-"

"If your hands come any closer houshi…" threatened the taijiya watching his movements closely.

"Now, now, my tenshi, do not be so hasty. How about we go and look for our other missing friend hm?" He asked in a placating manner allowing both his hands to come up before him and wave her off. He didn't want to be knocked unconscious right now, he was so close to being alone with a beautiful woman who happened to want him to explore her moaning abilities.

"Your right," she answered cutting off his scandalously appealing thoughts. "I wonder where that baka is anyway. I thought we couldn't be separated more than 100 feet. Well nothing to do now but find him. Lets go monk before I change my mind and leave you behind."

The houshi dutifully followed behind the demon exterminator as a young besotted youth would follow after a fair maiden, not even bothering to glance behind him one last time at the pair that had so generously given him the idea to begin with.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was feeling an intense fluttering sensation in the pit of her belly. It was quickly beginning to grow into an uncomfortable ache between her legs as he continued to torment her. She wasn't sure how much more of this she was going to be able to take. She didn't know if he was really trying to heal her or not, but it was by far the most erotic thing she had ever felt in her entire life.

The young woman had never thought of herself as someone who was forceful, aggressive, or even pushy. But right now, she was certain that she would be downright malicious if the youkai continued to tease her this way.

She wanted him, no needed him to kiss her. She wanted to press her soft lips upon his and taste his sinfully delicious tongue. And if he didn't do it quickly, then she was going to have to take matters into her own hands.

She watched him, her eyes glazing over with desire, as she let him continue to come perilously close to her mouth for only a second or two before she lost all reason. The miko's arms suddenly shot out from her sides, her muscles and bones screaming in protest as she placed them on either side of the youkai's face, effectively making him pause in his ministrations. He had only been inches away from her face as he had licked her, yet the priestess considered it _much _too far. He looked at her in mild confusion before she slowly brought up her lips to meet his in a tentative kiss.

Kagome wasn't thinking about too much and didn't even wonder if Sesshoumaru would allow her to kiss him. But as soon as her lips touched his, any previous uncertainty she might have had, disappeared.

The kiss was feather light at first, her lips barely ghosting over his. But as her body continued to smolder, she began to mold her lips to his and slowly placed more pressure and force behind them, allowing herself to be the aggressor. She had only wanted him to stop teasing her and maybe just see what his lips felt like first hand, but those ideas were quickly discarded as a building passion soon overtook her senses. She wanted more of him, to taste him, to feel his tongue inside of her mouth.

As her lips had first met his, the miko had felt him stiffen and hesitate with seeming indecision. Yet as soon as she slid her tongue over the line where his lips parted, tracing them with an expertise she had only acquired by watching romance movies, his reluctance seemed to vanish. He pushed his own against her lips asking for entrance which she gladly gave. Groaning slightly, he slid his tongue in to explore the silky recesses of her mouth making her shiver with desire.

Their slick appendages battled over and over again in a passionate dance of dominance and submission. Since he was not a youkai accustomed to loosing at anything, she happily conceded and allowed him to dominate the kiss.

She sucked on his tongue, the slightly rougher texture and sudden taste of wildflowers making her dizzy with the experience and sensation. She briefly wondered if it was his poison she was tasting but then decided she didn't care in the least. Knowing she was so close to his deadly toxins only made it more sensual and her body flushed with an inexplicable yearning.

She was almost inebriated with the feel and taste of him. She couldn't help the way her body arched up to be closer to his, to mold itself into the hard contours of his own. She buried her hands in his silky hair holding him in place above her afraid he would end her pleasure too soon.

Her lungs burned and her lips felt bruised as he began to kiss her in an almost rough and violent manner. He seemed to abandon all hesitation with fervency and suddenly became untamed and fierce. The miko didn't even flinch with his sudden aggression but welcomed it, allowing him to be himself, to dominate her.

Much to her discontent he unexpectedly withdrew from their ardent kiss and she whimpered in protest not wanting it to come to an end. But to her surprise -and appreciation- he only withdrew to begin to kiss a burning trail down her throat, sucking and nipping at the delicate flesh. She gladly allowed him more access by turning her head and exposing her neck to him gaining a soft growl of approval in return. Kagome knew she should have been frightened when she felt his sharp fangs graze her pulse point repeatedly but she couldn't seem to breathe, let alone think about any danger.

Was this what a first kiss was supposed to feel like? She didn't think so. Yet in this unpremeditated moment, she could only admit one simple truth. She wanted him and she had never wanted another being so badly in her entire life. In what way, she couldn't say, but her mind and her body desired him this very minute in a manner she had never known could exist.

He suddenly dragged his tongue across her neck and collar bone, sending shivers down her spine, making her forget her previous epiphany almost instantly.

The inu unexpectedly crushed his lips to hers again in a searing kiss that left her panting for air as she heard what sounded like an aggressive growl suddenly rumble through his chest. She felt every vibration run through her body as if it were her own, and the shiver that accompanied it intensified as his youki began to flare up in anger.

'A growl?' She thought hazily unable to lift herself from the fog that was settled over her mind. 'Why is he so upset I thought-'

"WHA….WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE KAGOME?!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR TOUCHING HER!!

'Oh no…tell me it isn't who I think it is? CRAP!!'

* * *

**Please don't be mad at me!! I don't mean to end everything off on a cliffy (well at least not this often). Its just that this chapter was already close to 6,000 words and it just sort of happens that I have to stop it somewhere!! **

**So anyway, Reviews give me a desire to continue updating quickly!! **

**So go for it!! **

**REVIEW & ADD IT TO YOUR STORY ALERT !!**


	6. Ch 6 The unexpected

**Alright guys I just want to thank you all again for reading and reviewing my fic. I am so glad you all have been enjoying it so much and for your sweet, inspiring, and heartening comments. **

**And I thought that all of the reviews I recv'd about Inuyasha being stupid and interrupting, were great! If I was able to get you guys so mad at an imaginary character, then I did my job!! LOL. And yes that was some kiss huh? Don't you just hate Kagome sometimes?**

**Just a quick note here to Kurosaki13: I am very flattered that you got an account just to leave a review. I really appreciate it and am so glad that you are enjoying the story that much. Thank you. *says while trying desperately for head not to over inflate***

**AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW, **

**I REALLY APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERY ONE!!**

_**Kouki means: noble so kouki-sama is a rough translation of noble-man**_

* * *

_**Last time…**_

The inu unexpectedly crushed his lips to hers again in a searing kiss that left her panting for air as she heard what sounded like an aggressive growl suddenly rumble through his chest. She felt every vibration run through her body as if it were her own, and the shiver that accompanied it intensified as his youki began to flare up in anger.

'A growl?' She thought hazily unable to lift herself from the fog that was settled over her mind. 'Why is he so upset I thought-'

"WHA….WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE KAGOME?!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR TOUCHING HER!!

'Oh no…tell me it isn't who I think it is? CRAP!!'

* * *

**Ch. 6 The unexpected**

"WHAT THE HELL DO 'YA THINK YOUR DOING TO KAGOME YOU ASSHOLE!!"

"In -Inuyasha!! What are you -where were -WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE HIS DOING YOU IDIOT? HE'S -HE'S KISSING ME BACK AND YOU HAD TO RUDELY INTERRUPT!!" She yelled wondering when his eyesight had become so poor. Wasn't it supposed to be better than a humans since he was a hanyou?

"Kagome!! I didn't -what do you- I -kissing you back-? But I thought we, dammit I thought you still liked me Kagome. I thought we were going to be together! That's what I meant! And it _looks _like he's kissing you wench! You're sitting in his lap like some whore after all!!"

What did he just say? She gaped at the hanyou trying to sit up from taiyoukai's lap so she could get a better look at him, wincing with the sudden pain. She couldn't form any words and was glad when Sesshoumaru spoke up, allowing her more time to process her thoughts.

"I see you still have the manners of a wild boar little brother. _And, _the worst possible timing. You come to look for the living miko now, when you were just in the arms of your dead priestess?" He asked knowing very well he had to answer with the truth.

Sesshoumaru felt the woman that he was currently placing in a better sitting position -her back now pressed up firmly and intimately against his chiseled chest- stiffen at his revelation, he knew she must have obviously been upset that the hanyou was with the dead miko rather than attending to her. Yet when he felt her spine relax from the ram rod position it had taken on earlier, he thought that perhaps that was not the case.

"Yeah I'll always come for Kagome!!" The hanyou growled answering his older brother. "She can always depend on _me _when we're together.

"That's just crazy talk Inuyasha!!" She cried out before she could stop herself.

"What makes you think that I still like you and that we could be together…that's -that's…insane! And then you come barging in all wildly, accusing Sesshoumaru of taking advantage of me, when it was _me _who was taking advantage of him! Uhh…wait…that's not…well what does it matter to you anyway, weren't you off somewhere having sex with Kikyo or doing Kami knows what with her?!! Ugh!! I can't believe you!!"

"Kagome…I didn't -you were what- but that's not-" He said his ears falling limply down upon his head. This wasn't how he was supposed to be telling the girl about his feelings. What was she thinking anyways telling him shit like that! She was taking advantage of his ice cold, emotionally constipated brother? And why the hell couldn't he stop stuttering? He sounded like a moron. This wasn't going at all like he had envisioned.

Kagome couldn't help but feel bad for her friend. While she still felt somewhat angry with him for what he had said about her, she couldn't help but think of how she had gotten over the fact that he would never love her in return. He on the other hand, apparently still had some sort of affection for her. And his crestfallen puppy dog face wasn't helping matters any either. Maybe she had been too harsh. Maybe she should talk to him and get things out in the open between them.

"I guess…I never did tell you I was no longer going to be waiting around for you to notice me. Although I don't see why I should have if we were never a couple to begin with…but still…you must of thought…that I would wait for you. Kinda like I guess I had been doing up until recently. Oh Inuyasha." Said the miko, a sudden feeling of sadness coming over her.

"But why would you think I still liked you Inuyasha? I don't understand." Kagome asked realizing she was still sitting in Sesshoumaru's lap and trying to desperately look as if she was having a normal conversation while pressed up to his back like peanut butter to bread.

She knew she should be having this conversation with Inuyasha somewhere more private where they could get everything out in the open, but she really, really, didn't want to move away from the inuyoukai she had just been kissing.

Inuyasha really didn't want to be talking about this in front of his stupid brother. It was embarrassing enough having to admit that he had liked Kagome all along, much less having to admit it with the bastard there listening to every word with a damned smirk on his face. And now to make matters worse she apparently didn't feel the same way about him anymore. Or maybe she did but she just didn't want to say anything in front of the asshole. Why the hell had they been kissing anyway? He probably did it just to hurt him and to get back at him by using her.

That's it!! He was only using Kagome to get back at him! Of course!! Why else would he have kissed her, everyone knows he detests humans. That bastard I-

"I _know_ you still like me because of the way you always look at me Kagome. And you always take care of my wounds, and feed me, and -and you watch me when you think I'm not noticing. We've just been through so much together!" The hanyou growled out a bit more annoyed than he intended. Stupid, blasted curse didn't even let him finish his thoughts. 'Well if she wants to hear the truth I'll give her the truth,' he thought while looking at the inu-taiyoukai with his own smirk.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru, why the hell were you kissing Kagome anyway? Were you just trying to get back at me or what?"

"Hn. The miko desired this Sesshoumaru. She yearned to be kissed and my beast allowed it, though I had not thought about how it would affect you, nor did I care. Yet now that you bring it to this Sesshoumaru's attention, I do believe that I would kiss her again simply to spite you half-breed. Though I-" He growled, knowing he had said too much as he saw the hanyou smirking triumphantly. The taiyoukai also felt the sudden anger that was now radiating off of the miko in waves pushing up against his own reiki. His beast seemed unimpressed with her fury, though it did seem to be seeking a way to stifle the girls anger in favor of tasting her lips once again and perhaps even more.

"WHAT THE HELL YA JERK!!" She screeched hoping it would hurt his sensitive ears. Kagome tried to scramble out of his lap as quickly as she could, though it turned into more of a painful and rather awkward crawl across his lap instead. She ended up half sprawled across the grassy floor and half way across his leg.

'Couldn't there have been a better way to make a huffy exist?' She wondered. 'Something perhaps less humiliating and embarrassing and maybe, I don't know, less stupid looking?'

"Miko." The taiyoukai said simply, unsure of his words for the first time in his life. What could be possibly tell her? Would it matter? He had spoken the truth after all and she was going to have to accept the fact that that had been the reason he had kissed her. He would not try to placate her childish outburst as she had no valid reason to be angered in the first place. She should be grateful that he had granted her such a privilege as so many other females would have swooned for such an honor.

"Just shut up Sesshoumaru, you've made your point very clear! I cant believe you! You only kissed me because your beast was turned on or something and -and you'll only do it again because you want to get back at Inuyasha!" She continued her rant, not really asking but rather stating the fact of his words. "Now get away from me and don't do me any more favors! At least _I _kissed you because I wanted to. Because I -I felt something with you that I had never felt with anyone else before. Because I wanted to see what you tasted like, what you felt like!! AND -AND BECAUSE YOU MADE ME FEEL SO GOOD SESSHOUMARU, LIKE I WAS TRULY DESIRED. _NOT _BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO GET BACK AT ANYONE OR -OR BECAUSE MY INNER KAGOME THOUGHT YOU WERE HORNY SO SHE JUST LET YOU KISS ME SO YOU COULD BLOW OFF SOME LUSTFUL STEAM!!!" The miko seethed getting louder and louder in her little tirade, noticing how both the hanyou and inuyoukai winced with the volume of her words.

'Good.' She thought angrily. 'I hope their ears hurt. They're _both_ idiots and neither one deserves my sympathy.'

The inu-taiyoukai narrowed his eyes at the priestess' words. Apparently she had gotten so much more out of the kiss than he had imagined. Though, they had both felt the sweet, sensual sensations upon the cleansing of her wounds, there was no need to make it something more than it actually was. What the hell had he been thinking, to kiss a ningen woman anyways? And, who did she think she was, to be commanding him, the Western Lord, to do anything? She was just a simple mortal girl that belonged to his half-brothers pack and nothing more.

"I will do as I please miko. And if this Sesshoumaru so decides, he will kiss you again whether you know of his intentions first, or not." The taiyoukai answered with irritation not even sure why he had said that. He really wasn't planning on kissing the girl ever again, even if his beast might desire to taste her sweet essence once again.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!!" Kagome yelled while removing herself from him completely and dragging her injured body across the grass trying to get away from both inu's -preferably as far away as she could before her broken body collapsed from exhaustion.

"YOU ARE BOTH STUPID JERKS WHO _APPARENTLY _ARE MORE ALIKE THAN 'YA THINK!!

"Kagome, wait…I-"

"Leave her be half-breed, she does not wish to speak to you and unless you wish for her to purify you in her anger, I suggest you leave her alone. I will speak to her. After all we were not quite finished with what you had initially interrupted." 'Is that all I can think about now?' Wondered the taiyoukai in frustration. 'Kissing an infuriating and disrespectful ningen woman? Pathetic. I'm like some pup who just got his first taste of female flesh.'

Inuyasha ignored his older brother opting to finish telling Kagome why he had said he liked her and why he thought they should be together.

"Kagome!! Come on…don't be stupid!! I like ya more than Sesshoumaru ever will. Actually, he doesn't even like you. Ya heard him, he only kissed ya to get back at me. Now quit being so hard headed and lets finish-"

"I SAID…GET. AWAY. FROM. ME!!" She yelled enunciating every word trying to get it through his thick head. She really just wanted to be left alone or -or at least talk to Sango about all this. Where the heck was Sango anyway?

"Sheesh, your pretty scary when you get mad Kagome. Almost makes me wanna run so you wont-

"OSUWARI!!"

A hanyou-like crater suddenly formed in the earth beneath him swallowing him up with the force of the command.

Kagome was more than mad, oh…he hadn't even begun to see mad.

"How dare you tell me you like me more than Sesshoumaru? For more than two years, that's more than 735 days Inuyasha, did I wait for you to tell me something, anything about how you felt about me. To show me even an ounce of your feelings for me. But now that I decide to move on with my life and no longer wait for you, kiss another guy, and simply be your good friend, you tell me that? And all while you come back from some tryst with my incarnation? _And_, you still have the nerve to tell me Sesshoumaru doesn't even like me, that he only did it to get back at you? Hai, because the world suddenly revolves around you Inuyasha ne. If you think that just because you tell me this now I'm going to fall into your arms, you're sadly mistaken buddy!" The miko seethed. She turned away from the crater intent on ignoring the hanyou when she caught sight of the inu-taiyoukai smirking ever so slightly.

She was much too angry, and quite frankly rather hurt over the things he had just told her so uncaringly, to even speak to him and chastise him for his behavior. He was totally acting like a child who had just seen his younger brother get scolded for something that was _his_ fault! That jerk! She should give him a tongue-lashing for acting so childish. But since he had made her feel like a fool for kissing him, she wasn't even going to look his way.

'Well what did you expect,' she thought dejectedly, 'that he would suddenly fall in love with you? This is Sesshoumaru after all. Remember Western Lord, cold and calculating, frigid and ruthless, strong and honorable, but never, ever romantic or loving.'

Kagome decided to drag herself even further away from them and lean herself up against a tree, though her bones and muscles were still aching with the injuries her body had sustained. She was seriously hoping both the inu's would leave her alone for at least a few minutes, contemplating a way to rid herself of them, when she suddenly heard a familiar shout echo throughout the clearing.

"Kagome!! What's going on here? Are you alright? You don't look so good!" Sango asked with surprise and worry. She and Miroku had immediately returned to the small clearing after hearing a bout of intense shouting, only to find Kagome dragging herself away from a dirt-eating hanyou and an upset taiyoukai walking away. They had seen what Sesshoumaru had been doing to their friend's wounds earlier and immediately concluded that Inuyasha had finally seen it too.

"Hai Sango, I'm thankfully still alive, though…uhh my body is…er…trying to piece itself back together I think. But don't worry!" She added noticing the alarmed expression of her friends face. "Its probably worse than it actually seems…uhh…Ugh!!" Kagome hung her face in shame. 'I guess I cant fool anybody anymore now can I?' She thought dismally.

"WHAT?!!" Exclaimed the taijiya. "Why are you even hurt Kagome? What happened to you? And what was Sesshoumaru-sama doing to you because it sure seemed like you were both enjoying it? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Yes Lady Kagome, we were quite puzzled as to how you came to be in Sesshoumaru-sama's lap getting licked like a-"

"Enough Miroku!!" Kagome interrupted quickly, blushing to the roots of her hair with his insinuation. She really didn't want him to finish that particular question. "Why don't you and Sango come sit over here by me and I'll explain. It's a pretty long story." Answered the miko giving the perverted monk a reproving look.

"Then explain wench!!" Added the hanyou who was now picking himself out of his trench. "Because I sure as hell wanna know how you came to be locking lips-

"Be quiet Inuyasha!!" Sango scolded angrily on her friends behalf. "Let Kagome explain…then youcan tell us where _you _were during the battle."

"Keh." He answered childishly jumping up into a tree that was just a few feet away to pout.

"Well umm, it pretty much happened like this…" Kagome explained all that took place since seeing the first hayabusa in the sky and decidedly left out the part where she had been making out with Sesshoumaru. But she did add that he healed all of the cuts and gashes she had on her arms, face, and…neck, which was the utter and complete truth. Besides, they hadn't asked about her lick -er makeout session, so she didn't need to give any great detail on that!

"…And so that's pretty much it." She finished. "But I am starting to feel much better now and I'm sure that in a couple of hours I'll be good as new."

"I am so glad that you're ok Kagome, though I don't agree with the way you handled the situation. You could have discussed it with us first." Sango scolded in a big-sisterly sort of fashion being the first to speak up.

"Hai, Kagome-sama, I also agree with Sango-chan. It would have been better to discuss it with us first and I'm sure that together we could have come up with a better solution. You really need to stop being so self-sacrificing. Though I do appreciate what you did for us back there, I only wish you would take your safety into consideration as well." The monk stated wisely. "Now I think it would be best if we rest here for a few more hours so you can recuperate fully, then we will travel until nightfall. There is still plenty of daylight left to put in some more traveling time."

"Sounds ok by me Miroku." Answered the miko glad that they weren't too angry with her stupid choice. "So Inuyasha…tell us where you were while we were all in the middle of a fight and I was being stupid and obviously not thinking about anything else but my friends safety." She said adding it on a bit thickly.

Inuyasha remained tight-lipped. Kagome had only demanded he tell them where he had been but she hadn't asked. So that meant he didn't have to tell them anything if he didn't want to. Although he knew, that they already knew he had been with Kikyo. But the problem was, he really didn't know what the hell _had _happened. The only thing he remembered was seeing her shinidamachuu up ahead and then running to meet up with her. When he finally stood before her while she stared at him coldly, she had only asked him for a hug -which he gladly gave her. Though, now that he thought about it, it was a rather odd request seeing as how she had never really liked it when he touched her too much. Then after that…there was nothing. The next thing he knew he woke up all sprawled out on the floor like an idiot, and then he had smelled the scent of his stupid brother's pheromones.

"Keh. I don't need to tell ya nothing." He answered before jumping further away to some taller and leafier trees until he was out of sight.

"That's alright Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly. "We all know you were with Kikyo. And I really didn't want to know what you were doing with her anyway."

"Perhaps _you _didn't my Lady but _I _sure was curio-"

"Hentai!!" Sango yelled will bonking Miroku on the head with Hiraikotsu. Though Kagome could tell her heart wasn't really into it this time, as her hit was hardly firm enough to do any real damage. The monk was still standing on his own two feet, something that rarely happened when she hit him hard enough.

'Hmm. Maybe she was wondering the same thing.' Thought Kagome. 'Oh Sango, could you also be a hentai in disguise?'

"Sango." Kagome called after Miroku had walked off pitifully, hopefully to gather some wood for a small fire. "Have you umm -have you seen Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai, I saw him walking off into that grassy path over there." She answered pointing in the direction the taiyoukai had gone. "But that was right after we got here."

"Oh, ok well I guess I'll rest now. But please wake me up in a couple of hours ok? I don't want us to waste the whole day away because of me. Besides I'm sure I'll be right as rain when I wake up."

"Sure Kagome. You just worry about getting better, that's all."

It didn't take long for the miko to fall asleep. And before she knew it, she soon felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft voice calling for her to wake up. 'Didn't I just fall asleep a few minutes ago?' She wondered tiredly and a bit upset. 'Why are they waking me up now?'

"Alright, alright, I'm awake. But why are you waking me up right now Sango, I thought we agreed you would let me sleep for a few hours?"

"You have been asleep for three hours and twenty-four minutes miko. Though your friends wished for you to continue your rest, we cannot simply remain here. We must be going now as the day is being squandered while we wait for your weak, human body to recuperate." Answered a certain taiyoukai in his signature baritone and emotionless voice.

"EEP!! I thought -I told Sango to -what! My weak human body!! Why are you waking me up Sesshoumaru?" She asked angrily while trying to pick herself up from the ground. Though before she could continue her questioning, she suddenly felt wave of vertigo and dizziness sweep over her as she stood there shakily, ready to turn away from him and stomp off.

At once, the miko felt him steady her, holding her small waist with both of his clawed hands, his chest pressed tight against her backside. She could feel his muscles molding into her back, even as she felt herself move with him, as he breathed against her. The raw heat from his tensed body singed deep into her. Kagome knew she should pull away from him but she had to admit that she desperately wanted him to kiss her again.

"You can let go now," she whispered. "Even though I really don't want you to. I -I would prefer you kiss me again." She confessed quietly.

Sesshoumaru knew he should have just let her fall on her backside. Was she thinking about kissing him again? Well not that he could blame her, there were many demonesses and even ningen woman who threw themselves at his feet offering their bodies for his pleasure. But he could not deny that he found himself wanting to satisfy himself with her intriguing taste. Or perhaps it was his beast that desired to feel the miko's soft lips and sweet tongue once again.

"Hn. I-"

"Oi, what the hell is taking 'ya so long. Ya just need to kick her in the ribs to wake her up ya moron!! And why the hell are ya-"

"OSUWARI!! Iuyasha you baka!!" She yelled heatedly, suddenly jumping away from the taiyoukia's hold, not daring to look him in the eye after what she had just professed.

Inuyasha crashed to the floor unceremoniously, then a minute or so later came back up spitting out a mouthful of dirt as he glared at the miko. "I know I deserved that for being an ass but…ahh hell." He hadn't meant to admit he had been wrong. "Well it still hurts, so don't do it again stupid! I think my back cracked on that one!! You could have broken my spine or something wench!!"

Sesshoumaru always liked it when the miko sent the hanyou to the ground. "Does it hurt your pride as well little brother? Getting punished by the miko like a naughty pup?

"Yeah it hurts my pride, and sometimes I do feel like a naughty pup when she does it. But then there are times that I like the way she punishes me and only wish she would be touching me when she- WHAT THE HELL SESSHOUMARU!!" He screamed suddenly realizing what he had just said. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and pointed it at inu-taiyoukai clearly upset that he had been forced to reveal too much again.

"Just cut it out Inuyasha, you were the one acting stupid to begin with!!" Said Kagome trying to intervene before it got out of hand. She looked at the inu Lord to gouge his reaction to the threat, yet, as always Sesshoumaru only had a look of complete boredom and seemed uninterested with what was happening before him, only a light curling of his upper lip giving away his feeling of irritation. He didn't even bother to glance at the hanyou who threateningly pointed his transformed fang at him, choosing instead to look at the clouds forming above him.

"I'm -I'm acting stupid? What about him wench?"

"Hai, _you_ are acting stupid and Sesshoumaru is acting bored. Now where is Sango and Miroku so we can get going? Don't _you _want to find a way to remove this 'truth curse' from us sooner? Or do you want to wait until you say some more embarrassing stuff before-"

"Sango is gathering some herbs she said would probably make you feel better, and I think Miroku was following her around, spying on her from some bushes." He interrupted her quickly before she could say anything about the hentai comment that had been pulled out of him by his bastard of a brother. "And of course I want to find a way to remove this damned curse and I as hell 'aint gonna wait for it to wear off. So lets go Kagome! Quit stalling!!" Reprimanded the hanyou while sheathing Tetsusaiga once more and walking off into the forest shoving his hands in his haori sleeves moodily.

"Umm what about Sango and Miroku?" The miko asked his red-clad back and swishing silver hair.

The taiyoukai chose to answer her as his half-brother paid her no heed. "They will be forced to follow along soon enough. Do not worry so miko, they will be unable to get lost."

"Huh, you're right Sesshoumaru, I hadn't thought of that. You're pretty smart ya know that?"

"Hai, I am aware. Now come." He turned and walked away as well, slightly more arrogantly, if that was possible.

Kagome only rolled her eyes at his response. "I had to ask."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The inu-tachi traveled down a worn and well traveled dirt path used to connect several villages in the area. It was wide enough for several carts and wagons to pass by side by side, yet all of the peasants, merchants, and even several samurai, that came upon them veered off the road and ran the opposite way screaming bloody murder. Some terrified fools even went as far as to yell obscenities at the demons that traveled in their party, much to the miko's horror and indignation.

'How dare they be so rude?' She thought in annoyance. 'We aren't even doing anything but walking along the same road minding our own business! Why do they have to go and curse them into tomorrow just because they're different?' Though Kagome wanted to continue in her righteous ire and annoyance, she noticed that no one in her traveling party even batted an eyelash at the continual shouts of 'Demons run for your lives,' and ridiculous taunts flung their way.

The futuristic priestess quickly noted that her companions were simply ignoring the passerby's, seemingly unperturbed. Was it just her then that was becoming visibly upset that her friends were being mistreated and ridiculed for no reason? It appeared to be so. Perhaps she would also try and ignore them and not let their ignorant comments get to her. Many of these people might actually have very valid reasons to be afraid of demons. Though not all youkai were bad, it just so happened that many of them were, as they murdered, plundered, and tore down many of their homes. Which was very sad and all, but Inuyasha, Kirara, and -she believed- even Sesshoumaru were nothing like those lower level and unintelligent demons.

She sighed, it was going to be a long walk.

The group continued along everyone lost in his or her own thoughts no one bothering to break the comfortable silence. There were no more interruptions for some time and oddly enough not even the miko was trying to add her idle chatter. Only two more villagers had met them down the road during the last hour or so, and these older fellows were rather comical bumping into each other in their haste to escape the 'fearsome demons who were about to eat them,' almost getting run over by their own cart!

Kagome thought it was great entertainment really. It made their travel all the more distracting making the time fly right by. And the distractions of the monotony of the scenery was also great. All in all she supposed it wasn't too bad. That is until several luxurious looking carriages, pulled by a number of elegant high stepping horses, suddenly came down their stretch of road leaving a large cloud of dust in their wake, gaining their immediate attention.

The priestess and taijiya who were walking several paces in front of the group -for once as Inuyasha always led- while the hanyou and houshi remained in the center and Sesshoumaru brought up the rear, graciously moved out of the traveler's way to allow them to pass. Though much to the inu-tachis growing annoyance, they soon heard the carriage driver at the head of the procession call a halt to their convoy.

'Great,' thought Kagome, 'they're going to be stupid enough to come and insult Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Even poor Kirara doesn't get left out.' She thought as she looked at the small fire-cat perched atop her mistresses shoulder.

Though much to her surprise she noticed how the occupants of each carriage dismounted and were running towards them in silent alarm instead of away from them. That was odd. 'Shouldn't they be urging their drivers to go even faster or something?' Wondered the priestess.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked under his breath to no one in particular as he too noted the peculiarity of the situation.

Though before Kagome could even guess their intent, she and Sango were suddenly surrounded by at least a dozen richly garbed noblemen of varying ages and sizes.

"DO NOT FEAR FAIR MAIDENS!! WE WILL PROTECT YOU FROM THESE VILE CREATURES OF HELL!! They all shouted almost in unison as they formed a rough circle around the two women.

"I beg your pardon?" Miroku questioned, noticing how he was being included with the hanyou and taiyoukai as 'vile creatures from hell' as he watched the aristocratic men surround their two women in protection.

Kagome had never wanted to laugh harder in all her life. She glanced at the taijiya beside her and noticed she had a similar reaction as well. It was really hard not to laugh at the poor, brave fools who failed to notice the large boomerang the 'demon slayer' carried, obviously not even stopping long enough in their heroic act to even notice her profession.

She was sure she would have laughed her head off if she hadn't wanted to offend their 'noble and gallant' intentions with her boisterous laughter, _and _if one of out of the dozen pompously dressed men hadn't suddenly taken both her hands in his in a style not at all dissimilar to Koga's.

"Are you hurt my lady? Do not worry, I will take you to my province and see that you are properly…er…clothed and well cared for." The young nobleman asked gallantly while starring at the girls long legs searching for any 'injuries.'

"I assure you that no harm will come to you while you are in my presence fair one."

He must of seen the peculiar face she made at that specific comment and might have taken it as a sign of acceptance, for his thin, youthful face suddenly lit up in optimism.

"Actually, she said, "I fear that _you _will come to harm if you don't leave me alone!" And just to support her very belief on the matter, she suddenly heard a very low and threatening growl that made the hair on the back of her nape stand on end. Kagome instinctively knew that such an animalistic snarl couldn't have possibly come from her hanyou friend or any human for that matter.

Before the miko could dredge up a response to decline his chivalrous offer gently, and untangle herself from his cold and sweaty palms, all of the ostentatiously and brightly clothed men surrounding her and the youkai exterminator abruptly began to disappear right before her very eyes. The priestess could only hear the screams of surprise and alarm as they were suddenly lifted and tossed like a well thrown pig-skin football at the Super Bowl of the Americans, and the yelps of pain as they landed in an unknown part of the forest.

Kagome's eyes were unable to distinguish who had just thrown them clear across the trees but she _was_ able to feel the sudden surge of a well restrained aura of anger and annoyance that she recognized very well.

The Western Lord swiftly materialized before them. The look of normal indifference upon his countenance was slightly askew. Irritation and annoyance were quickly replacing his normally placid features. His rich, amber eyes honing in on the pair of masculine hands that held onto the miko's own smaller, feminine ones, like that of a hawk ready to dive down for its tasty meal of field mice.

Kagome couldn't help but feel as if the fool who was holding her hands in a vice-like grip, was about to get eaten by the fierce inuyoukai Lord. "Uhh, I think he's going to eat you right about now…er…well actually he might just kill you instead because I don't think he likes the taste of human. I think Sesshoumaru is much too finicky and refined for that."

The nobleman hadn't missed the way his travel companions had suddenly disappeared before his very eyes. He not only saw the way the tall demon stood before him threateningly but he could virtually feel the ominous power that radiated off of his large body. Not thinking about the danger to his own person nor the words she had just spoken to him so offhandedly, he quickly shoved the young, beautiful woman behind him in an attempt to protect her. He gulped audibly and tried to unsheathe a golden katana that rested at his hip.

"Yo-you ssstayy away fffroom herr. I -I warn you dddemmmon. He tried to threaten unable to refrain from tripping over his own tongue in fear, while he grabbed a hold of her arm in an attempt to run away.

"Remove your filthy hands from her person, or I will remove your hands from yourbody." The youkai spoke in a rough tone of voice obviously trying to preserve his normal frostiness and disdain to all things deemed beneath him.

"Wha?" The miko said stupidly. Sesshoumaru was saving her?

"I -I will not relinquish the mmaid ttoo yoouu." He said while trying not to urinate where he stood.

"Oh no," groaned Kagome suddenly feeling pretty bad for the guy that thought he was trying to help a defenseless woman, "that was a pretty stupid thing to say to him ya know."

'I guess I have to do something now before Sesshoumaru kills him!' Thought the priestess in rising agitation. Kagome saw the taiyoukai step forward, obviously intent on killing the stupid man who dared speak back to his royal person and said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"NO DON'T DO IT, HE'S JUST STUPID!!" She screamed to Sesshoumaru as he cracked his knuckles, the smell of acidic poison tickling her nose.

"You don't understand kouki-sama, I'm -I'm actually with him. We are on this journey together. He's not going to harm me, but he _will_ kill you if you continue to touch me. Now let go!" She said trying to yank her arm away.

"I -I don't- you cannot possibly be with the demon!! Why?" He asked not loosening his hold on her arm and ignoring the way she had just called him stupid.

"Because…I really like him and I want to spend my time with him. He's brave and honorable and -and the way he looks at me makes my knees go weak, as if -as if he was looking down into my very soul. And well he's also gorgeous as hell, though I really wish he would kiss me more." She answered furrowing her brows in thought, wondering if she should just attempt to kick the young nobleman in the shins, not even realizing she had just said what she had in front of an entire audience.

Every one of her companions gaped, their eyes about to fall out of their sockets and their mouths hanging open in surprised shock. Well everyone except the taiyoukai that is, who only glanced at her from the corner of eyes, his usual monosyllabic word gracing her ears.

"Hn."

"You do not know what you say fair maiden, he has bewitched you!! And by the look of your attire, he has even made you his whore!! Now run and I will hold him off!!

"Ok seriously." Said Kagome with an edge of aggravation. "If you keep on talking I think I might just let Sesshoumaru kill you, you jerk. His whore, really, what the hell!!'

"But, bbutt my Lady?!! NO! I REFUSE TO BELIVE THAT YOU ARE WITH THIS BEAST OUT OF YOUR OWN FREE WILL!! Perhaps a kiss from one with pure and noble blood, such as myself, will remove the curse this demon has placed on you."

Before she could protest his silly 'cure,' his thin, chapped lips crashed against hers, her azure eyes suddenly widening with disbelief at the idiot's audacity.

Simultaneous growls were heard but only one almost made her death with its intensity and made her gasp with its sudden nearness. Kagome suddenly felt herself falling backwards as she tried to push against the nobleman's chest to remove herself from his grasp, though to no avail as he was no longer standing before her and she had pushed at the empty air. Thankfully she somehow managed to remain standing and not fall on her butt.

Unthankfully, the imprudent man was no longer standing before her, she noticed, but the front of his expensive looking silk haori was in the grip of the incensed taiyoukai's fist, perched precariously close to his bared fangs and hanging a few feet off the ground.

"Please don't kill him Sesshoumaru," the miko pleaded, "he's -he's just a big idiot, that's all."

"He touched you and put his sordid ningen lips upon your own sweet, soft ones miko, he deserves death."

"Yeah I know, but you know I didn't want to be kissed by him, and if I remember correctly I told him that I really wished _you _would kiss me more." She blurted though she was caught off guard by the way he had described her lips making her blush prettily.

"Hn." He dropped the trembling man with a thud, using his demonic speed to reach the priestess and crush her to his chest being mindful not to impale her on his armor. He grabbed a handful of her raven hair in his hand and harshly brought his lips down to press against hers. She seemed to startle with his abruptness if her gasp was any indication, though once her mouth opened in surprise, he wasted no time in plunging his tongue in to taste her sweet cavern once more.

Kagome was just beginning to mold herself into his body with a sigh as she felt his other hand press up against the small of her back pushing her even closer to his heat. But before she was able to respond to the sensations he was invoking in her and the giddiness she was beginning to feel that she had gotten her wish, she felt the inuyoukai pick her up and jump into the air as a bright explosion soon replaced the area they had been standing in.

'What the heck was that?' The miko thought frantically. 'Were they being attacked? But who-'

"Inuyasha, cease your reckless display of jealousy. You could have injured the onna with your fool-hardy outburst half breed." The inu Lord said as he landed gently with the slender female securely in his hold several yards away from the now blackened earth.

Inuyasha was almost foaming at the mouth. Both of them were completely ignoring him as if he didn't even exist. And then to see his stupid brother save _and_ kiss _his _Kagome? There was no way in hell he was going to allow that bastard to take advantage of her like that a second time! Why the hell hadn't she pushed him away like she tried doing with that stupid prissy nobleman?

Whatever the reason, he was about to teach his ass of a half brother a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. Then he was sure, Kagome wouldn't even give him a second glance once his pretty face was all bashed in. She'd run to _him _for protection like she always did, and he'd gladly welcome her into his arms.

Yeah, he was sure of it.

* * *

**Alright one more LONG chapter done. Hope you guys enjoyed it. And I'm sorry if there were any spelling or grammatical mistakes. I don't have a beta for this story as I'm really trying to hurry up and get this chpt. out to you guys fast. So if there are any ?'s go ahead and PM me. Thanks!!**

**SO GO AHEAD REVIEW / ADD IT TO YOUR STORY ALERT**


	7. Ch 7 What more do I want?

**As always thank you so much for your warm reviews guys. I really appreciate you all for reading and reviewing my fic. Special shout out to ZombieLuck for your very kind review *hugs* I really appreciate your words of support. (just hope my head doesn't inflate like an over inflated balloon) Heh, heh, heh!! **

**For those of you who don't happen to know, I began another Sess/Kag fic by the name of **_**'Double the Perception'. **_**Well if you've ever wondered what if would be like to have 2 Sesshy's (ok maybe its just me) then this fic is for you. Basically Kagome goes back further in time (yeah I know what you're thinking -'no not another one of those-') but its different really. Anyway she meets a younger Sesshoumaru and spends some time with him. Eventually he follows her back to Inuyasha's time, though she wonders why, and young Sesshy eventually meets his older, colder self. But can 2 Sesshy's coexist in the same time without any problems? Hmm… And what is Kagome to do with 2 gorgeous demons in such close proximity? **

**ALRIGHT AS ALWAYS PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Inuyasha was almost foaming at the mouth. Both of them were completely ignoring him as if he didn't even exist. And then to see his stupid brother save _and_ kiss _his _Kagome? There was no way in hell he was going to allow that bastard to take advantage of her like that a second time! Why the hell hadn't she pushed him away like she tried doing with that stupid prissy nobleman?

Whatever the reason, he was about to teach his ass of a half brother a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. Then he was sure, Kagome wouldn't even give him a second glance once his pretty face was all bashed in. She'd run to _him _for protection like she always did, and he'd gladly welcome her into his arms.

Yeah, he was sure of it.

* * *

**Ch. 7 What more do I want?**

Inuyasha rested Tetsusaiga over his shoulder and glared heatedly at his brother, though his stare wasn't nearly as menacing as the taiyoukai's.

"Don't touch Kagome, ya bastard!!"

Kagome was sure that the multiple hits Inuyasha had sustained to the head during their shard hunting journey had seriously affected his mind. For him to think that he still had a say so in her life as to who she could kiss, or touch, or give her time and attention to, was bordering on insane.

"Inuyasha, you idiot!! You have no right to be telling Sesshoumaru not to touch me!! In fact, I want him to touch me often and in ways you couldn't possibly begin to imagine…and….dammit, dammit… I totally need to learn when to shut up!!

"I believe that Kagome-sama is correct Inuyasha. She might truly desire to have-" Miroku spoke up trying to intervene before the fight escalated into full bloodshed. Though before he was able to continue Sango cut him off with a fierce look in her eyes, that made the monk take an involuntary step away from her. Thankfully, he noticed that the look was not directed at him but at the antagonistic hanyou before them.

"Inuyasha you baka!! You never think! You could have killed Kagome with that little stunt of yours!! She doesn't need your jealousy you -you bastard; all those time's she cried over you, all of those times you hurt her running off with that evil, clay pot, whore you call Kikyo!! I will not stand for it anymore Inuyasha, now leave Kagome alone!! She can kiss and ravish whomever she wants, even if it is your cold and unfeeling brother!!"

"Inuyasha's mouth hung open in shock and his ears immediately flattened to his skull with the tongue lashing he had just received from the normally quiet demon slayer. "Sango…I -I didn't mean -you know I would never hurt Kagome intentionally. I care about her very much, but Kikyo….you -you can't talk about Kikyo that way Sango. She doesn't deserve it. I'm the one that allowed her to get killed. If -if it weren't for me, if I would have just….just protected her better, she wouldn't have died at all! Don't you understand?"

"No, I'm sorry Inuyasha, I don't understand." The taijiya said quietly with a shake of her head. "It was so long ago, you need to get over it now, it wasn't your fault it was because of Naraku's treachery that such bad things happened. You need to learn to forgive yourself already Inuyasha for it you would have, you wouldn't have lost Kagome."

A heavy silence filled the air after the taijiya's murmured admission, everyone quite unsure as to how proceed for even the normally brash hanyou was subdued by the slayers revelation.

Inuyasha wasn't at all sure what Sango had meant by saying that if he would have only forgiven himself and gotten over Naraku's treachery, he wouldn't have lost Kagome. But lost her to who or what? He questioned himself quite perplexed. Kagome was still with him, he hadn't gone and lost her, _and _she had promised she would stay by his side and would never leave him. Though, would he ever be able to loose her to someone else? He wondered unsure of the answer. Could she fall in love with another? Or -or with his hated, full blooded youkai brother?

Sesshoumaru on the other hand, simply did not care, though he was slightly, and only very minutely, interested in the fact that the exterminator had said the hanyou had lost the miko to his unfaithful ways. And though that fact was semi-interesting, this whole emotional confrontation between his half brother and one of his pack members was rather mind-numbing and wearisome.

Kagome had never, ever imagined Sango would defend her in such a way. Sure they had spoken about her feelings and the way things were between her and Inuyasha; but to hear her friend say something so angry or profound was unexpected to say the least. She had never thought that Sango would even approve of her spending time with -or let alone kissing- the Western Lord, much less tell everyone that it was her choice of whom she wanted to kiss or -or ravish. (Not that she would ever think about ravishing Sesshoumaru of course.) And then to go and call Kikyo a whore to Inuyasha's face? Wow, that was totally bordering on fearless, though Sango had always been a very courageous woman. How she admired her older 'sister'. Perhaps one day, she too, could be as brave and bold.

As always the houshi found a way to dispel the sudden morose and hushed atmosphere.

"Perhaps, it would be best if we continue on our way now. I believe we have had plenty of excitement for one day, seeing as how those young noblemen wanted to accost our highly enchanting female companions for themselves. Though why I was included with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru-sama as 'demons from hell' I will never know. I am a human monk for goodness sake not a demon. For if I _were _a demon like Sesshoumaru-sama perhaps I would have better luck with the ladies, for our own dear Kagome would be running into _my _arms wishing I would touch her in ways none of you could possibly imag-"

"Finish that sentence houshi and I will be touching _you _in places that will take weeks to heal." The demon slayer answered while the inu's growled out their displeasure.

"Well Sango my love, as long as you _touch _me in those places, then perhaps I don't mind taking weeks to heal afterwards."

"Alright, that's enough you two." Kagome said while trying to remove herself from the arms of the taiyoukai who still seemed inclined to keep her within their hold. "I don't want to hear about all this touching in places that….ugh.." She shuddered. She couldn't help but conjure up a mental image of her 'sister' and the hentai monk entwined in some lustful embrace.

"I too cannot help but agree with the miko. This Sesshoumaru wishes to know nothing about these peculiar rutting rituals that you ningen seem wont to partake in."

"Damn right nobody wants hear _or know_ about what you hentais wanna do with each other." Inuyasha added, momentarily surprising everyone when he agreed with his older brother. "Now lets keep moving, daylight is awasting, and you all are too damn slow to get very far, well everyone except Sesshoumaru but he's always been really fast and he-" An annoyed growl quickly replaced the comment he should have finished. Inuyasha obviously didn't feel the need to even suggest, or give anyone the false idea, that he was complementing his older brother in any way.

Kagome looked around the area watching the cluster of bay and white horses snorting through their noses in agitation and fear, as they remained fidgeting before the beautiful and artistic artwork the noblemen called carriages. She scanned the area for any sign that any of the poor men had returned -and hopefully survived the fall that they had endured- as well as the one who was brazen enough to try to kiss her. But spotting no one, she assumed that the last man had run for his life after Sesshoumaru had dropped him on his ass.

'Poor guys,' she thought, 'but it really was their fault. I mean who would have assumed she and Sango were in danger?' They had all been calmly walking down the road together, minding their own business. They _were_ walking quietly along with two other demons and even one perched atop its companions shoulder after all. Not like she and Sango were trembling in fear, running down the road screaming, 'Help us, demons are after our virginity and blood!! Oh what brave men will save us?!!'

The miko giggled quietly at her own amusing thoughts as she saw everyone begin to resume their journey down the dusty road once more. When she looked around to make sure she hadn't dropped anything before she followed, she suddenly remembered something very important and gasped at her own foolish forgetfulness.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked her friend hearing her sudden intake of breath, while everyone else turned to look at her with the same question echoing through their minds.

"I -my -my- where is it?"

"Speak coherently miko, where is what?" Sesshoumaru asked clearly annoyed with her lack of verbalization and that this trip was obviously bordering on ridiculously long and tedious.

"My yellow bag Sesshoumaru!! I had it with me when we were attacked by the hayabusa, then after I fell and woke up I forgot about it. I mean, who wouldn't forget all about it….you were licking me in the most delici-….I don't -I mean where could it have gone?" She said trying to steer clear of that mind field immediately, before she got Inuyasha all riled up over her little slip up once more. And well, so _she_ wouldn't have to remember it quite frankly, as the memory still made her body tingle with unexpected delight.

"Hm. I for one am sorry that I did not notice any sooner Lady Kagome. My beloved Sango was out picking a few medicinal herbs for your recovery and I must have been too busy spying on her and starring at her beautiful round bottom, wishing I was behind her pulling her up against my-"

"Gah Miroku!! A simple 'no I didn't see it' would have done, you lecher!!" Kagome answered irritably, quite annoyed with the houshi for his constant perverted thoughts. And she also answered in her friends stead, as she seemed to be simultaneously blushing while her left eye twitched. Kagome didn't know at this point if she was really angry with the monk, or if she really enjoyed to be the center of his attentions.

"Miko, if you remain here I will bring it for you." Sesshoumaru volunteered though he wasn't even sure why he did. Why the hell did he care if the girl had lost her pack or not? Though he grudgingly remembered the way she had sacrificed her wellbeing for her friends, and even more unwillingly admitted, for him as well -though of course he didn't need her to foolishly believe she had helped him in any way.

"Really? Arigatou Sesshoumaru! Arigatou!!" She squealed excitedly as if he had just offered to give her a piggy back ride for the rest of their travels and offered to let her use his soft, fluffy pelt for a pillow at nights. Though anything the taiyoukai offered her was always to be taken like…

"Only if you cease your incessant screeching woman. My ears are unable to take much more of your shrill voice."

…like if he was still the same icy jerk he had always been.

"Humph. Well, are you even going to be able to find it? I mean aren't we already too far away?" She asked rather sharply, annoyed with his comment.

'And my voice is not shrill.' She thought to herself quite offended with his remark.

"This Sesshoumaru will find it, and if we happen to be too far away I will simply drag all of you to its location. I will return." He answered while suddenly disappearing in a swirl of white silk.

"Keh, that idiot thinks he can do anything, and even though he probably can, he doesn't need to act all stuck up and bigheaded about it. I 'betcha he wont even find-"

"Here is your atrocious pack miko. Now let us not waste anymore time. We need to continue on to the Northern kingdom."

"-it." Inuyasha finished lamely muttering something under his breath about just having another reason to want to be a full demon.

"Arigatou Sesshoumaru."

"Hn. I only retrieved it because I believed you needed your medicinal supplies as I will not be cleaning your wounds with my healing saliva ever again miko." He said not even bothering to look at her as he continued his otherwise silent trek.

Kagome was shocked, hurt, then rather angry all in the span of a few seconds. "Well, I never asked you to you jerk! What makes you think I would even want you to lick me like -like that, all warm and -and sensuously, and…..and…"

"Actually I believe you do miko." He whispered into her ear as he abruptly materialized beside her, his warm breath fanning over her cheek and the shell of her ear, causing a sudden shiver to go down her spine.

"I believe you wish for this Sesshoumaru to continue to touch you in ways Inuyasha could not possibly begin to imagine." He continued to whisper, feeling the way her aura spiked with desire and her scent began to emit a delicious hint of arousal.

He wasn't even sure why he wished to remind her of the words she had spoken to the half breed earlier. But he _was _certain he did not wish to have her deny the longing she felt to have his tongue running over her smooth skin and lapping up her enticing blood, or to negate the attraction she had for him. He was Sesshoumaru, Western Taiyoukai, and Lord of the House of Moon after all, and there was no female who could deny their desire to have him bestow his attentions upon them, be it something as small as the simple touch of his hand.

Yet if this ningen woman believed she could refute the power he had over her body, she was sorely mistaken. And even if she was a pathetic and feeble human, he could not disclaim the possibility that somehow she had also found a way to affect him -or at least affect his body.

Though he would soon have to put a stop to her charms, for he was not a youkai who would fall in lust with a human woman -for he knows not what the word 'love' is- or an inu who would allow one such as she, to distract him or gain his interest in any way. She was a loud mouthed, reckless, and infuriating human woman that belonged to his brothers pack -if not his brother directly- thereby was beneath him and definitely beneath his notice.

Now that he had placed things into perspective, he felt much better and would go as far as to say his mood had undeniably improved, though it was not to be shown upon his ever expressionless countenance.

Kagome couldn't even remember what she had been so adamantly trying to convince him about anymore. Once he had leaned into her and whispered into her ear about how she had already confirmed to everyone that she did indeed want him touching her, there was no way she could lie and say it was not so.

Though she did want him to touch her on some physical, feminine level, she didn't know what else she wanted from him. Well she did know she definitely didn't want him teasing her or making fun of what she said or felt about him, but what else? Did she want a relationship with him, or -or for him to be her boyfriend or something? She giggled mentally at that ridiculous title.

Sesshoumaru, the killing perfection, a simple boyfriend? This time she did laugh outright and most unfortunately received the attention of her traveling companions.

"What's so funny wench?" Asked the hanyou as he tilted his head to the side and swiveled his ears towards her in a very canine-like way.

'No don't ask me that!' She thought frantically. 'Stupid Inuyasha.'

"I was just thinking about Sesshoumaru as my boyfriend and how funny that sounded, since well…you know…he's not really boyfriend material or anything." She answered resentfully not wanting to reveal she had been thinking about Sesshoumaru, especially as her boyfriend.

"Keh!" Answered the hanyou as he continued to walk on obviously not understanding or not caring about Sesshoumaru being her boyfriend.

"Lady Kagome, what is a boy-friend if I might inquire? Am I not a boy-friend to you as well? Though I would prefer the term man-friend better." Asked the monk with curiosity wondering why it would be funny for the taiyoukai to be considered a boy-friend to her. 'Hm perhaps because the term 'boy' should never be used to describe the deadly and rather frightening Western Lord,' he mused.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh even harder. "No, no Miroku, that's not it. And you are definitely not my boyfriend. Being someone's boyfriend is like umm….like when a boy is interested in a girl. You know he wants to pursue a relationship with her, and well once she agrees to go out with him -as in he takes her out to places that they would both enjoy- and they continue to go out together, then he becomes the girls boyfriend."

"Hn. What are the requirements to became a woman's 'boy-friend' and why have I never heard of this peculiar word before?" He growled lowly. He definitely didn't mean to sound like he had an interest in her foolish notions. What the hell did he care what the requirements were for a boy-friend? So he quickly added his other thoughts on the matter before she could answer. "Though I do not care nor am I interested in being anyone's friend, and I am certainly never to be referenced to by anyone -unless you wish to die slowly and painfully by this Sesshoumaru's claws- as a boy."

"Oh." Kagome didn't really know what to make of his question and well his….threat, but she knew she had to answer nonetheless.

"Hai, Kagome-sama, I too would like to know what these requirements entitle." Miroku added quite curious as how to pursue a serious relationship and become a woman's boy-friend.

"Well there are really no official requirements or anything. Its not like earning a title of Lord or anything but umm….well every woman wants certain things from a man, certain necessities if you will. For example," she continued as everyone walked down the path in complete silence now obviously interested in what she had to say. "I know many women want a man to be courteous and polite, to take interest in their lives, ya know what they like and what they don't. They want a man to be interesting and fun, faithful, to be kind and loving, lets see, generous and handsome of course. Well the usual.

But honestly, _I_ for one don't find that to be the description of the man I would want as my boyfriend."

"What kind of man _do _you want Kagome?" Asked Sango truly interested in what her friend had to say. She on the other hand had agreed with her initial description of what women wanted out of a man, as she had to admit that that's what she had desired out of the monk walking beside her. And as she asked she noticed how all of the men seemed to perk up and pay close attention to her friends description.

"Well…" she began, thinking about what she truly desired from the man of her dreams, "I want a male who executes an aura of danger and mystery. One who is spontaneous and passionate, one who is not embarrassed to show his affection and love for me in public. A male who is faithful and only desires _me_, who only sees me when he kisses my lips, when he touches me, when he caresses my face and looks into my eyes. I want someone who is strong and powerful, and protective of me -but not to the point of suffocating me with his over protectiveness- someone who loves me unconditionally and who makes me feel beautiful and cherished, who makes me feel loved and like I'm the only woman in his world." Sigh.

"And well, I know I also want someone who I'm attracted to as far as his looks are concerned. I would love someone who has moon spun hair and eyes like the burning sun who could see deep down into my soul. Someone tall and beautiful with a cres- yeah so that's what I want. Uhhh…but I think I've already talked to much. Its getting rather dark and I'm pretty hungry and -and my back still feels like crap you guys and my waist is beginning to hurt a lot so….yeah we should stop." She finished beginning to blabber on and on about her back. Well it _was_ hurting. But what upset her the most was the fact that she had almost said she had wanted someone tall and beautiful with a _crescent moon_ on his forehead. What the hell was wrong with her? Was Sesshoumaru all she could think about now? And all because they had kissed twice? Her hormones were obviously out of control. Hai, she found him attractive but it all went back to her earlier observations, what else did she want from him?

"Hell no, we still have a few more hours before we're completely in the dark wench. But if -if you want, and you're really hurting, I'll just carry you on my back." Answered the hanyou gruffly feeling a bit embarrassed though he wasn't sure why. He _had _carried Kagome on his back countless times before, so now wouldn't be any different, he told himself trying to ease the sudden and strange discomfort that overtook his body.

"No." Rebuffed the taiyoukai. "We will stop and make camp for the night. Then we will resume early in the morning and will fly to our destination. No more wasting time, this journey is much too time-consuming and I must go back to the Palace of the Moon and resume my duties as Lord of the West, as well as call for my ward and my retainer soon."

"I guess you're right." The hanyou answered with an edge of a growl to his voice, obviously displeased that he would ever tell his hated half-brother that he was right about anything. "I see a small clearing up ahead, I guess that's just as good a place as any to make camp."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They ate in silence for the most part, everyone either too tired or wary of their thoughts, not wanting to share them out loud with everyone else. Thankfully their dinner did not consist of ramen this time but of a steamy and hearty rabbit stew.

Kagome unfurled her sleeping bag and decided change into her pj's and brush her teeth at the nearby creek. Though they were not able to find a hot spring or large enough river to bathe in, she was still glad for the fresh running water to accomplish her nightly routine.

As she quickly dressed into a pair of soft blue cotton shorts that barely reached mid-thigh and a matching spaghetti strap shirt that read 'spoil me' across her breasts, she made her way back to the quiet and rather tense tachi quickly noticing two things.

One, the muscles on her lower back were beginning to cramp and were making her feel like an old woman who was unable to stand up straight. And two, Sesshoumaru was sitting all by himself a ways away from the fire but directly across from her friends as they too sat as far away from him as they could get, it seemed, and all the while they eyed each other distrustfully.

She understood why her companions had distrusted him for so long but he had shown himself honorable as of late. And he was helping them find jewel shards now and had…had….why was everyone staring at her now? Crap she wasn't showing her panties again was she? She checked quickly but upon noticing that nothing was out in the open nor inside out either, she dismissed their looks. Well until she made to move closer to the warm fire, when her back muscles suddenly pinched and she stumbled forward rather awkwardly.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Asked the taijiya worriedly.

"Argh!! No, my back still really hurts from the fall. I think my muscles are-"

"Miko, come here."

"I -what?"

"I do not believe you are hard of hearing woman, though I will only repeat myself once for your benefit. Come here miko."

"Oh, ok." She wasn't even sure why she had agreed so quickly and without question or hesitation as she saw her legs walking her over to where the taiyoukai sat lotus style.

As she stood before him wondering what he wanted to tell her that would require her to be closer to him, his clawed hand suddenly shot out, grabbed her arm, and pulled her down into his lap.

She gasped at the abrupt physical contact, yet was unable to dredge up any fear, as she landed with an 'umph' on his hard thighs. Once he pressed an extremely warm hand upon her lower back and began to massage the tightened muscles there, she nearly melted against him in near bliss.

"WHAT THE HELL YA BASTARD!! GET YOUR HANDS-"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome threatened in a voice that warned, 'interrupt and you'll be sat till your back breaks.'

"Onegai, Inuyasha, my back is…oh kami…" She whimpered in pleasure as he put more pressure on her sore muscles a slight smirk appearing on the handsome youkai's face unbeknownst to her. "Oh uh…just take a seat Inuyasha and don't you dare interrupt us, or so help me _your_ back will be broken in so many places from my s.i.t's that you wont be able to _ever _go after Naraku again ya got that?" She said while giving the hanyou a rather disturbing look making sure he understood every word.

"Keh, if you want that bastard touching you like if you were some whore then I aint gonna sit here and watch!!" Inuyasha spat angrily as he got up and jumped up into a tree behind him to pout.

At the moment Kagome couldn't help but ignore the upset inu hanyou. The heated hands of her personal masseuse were working wonders on her body. She couldn't help the whimpers and moans that escaped her lips as he expertly rubbed circles upon her aching back. And before she knew it, she had placed both her arms around the taiyoukais neck unthinkingly pressing herself forward and pulling her blouse up to expose more of her skin and give him more access.

"Oh Sesshou….that feels….ohhh…umm….so wonderful. Please don't stop. Oh kami."

"Sango my love." Called the monk while he turned his attention to the women sitting beside him. "The way Kagome-sama is carrying on I cant help but wonder if perhaps you would also be inclined to receive a back rub my love? It seems to be doing wonders for her, so perhaps it might help you as well? I know carrying around such a large weapon cannot be good for your delightfully feminine body. What do you say?"

Sango was wary of the houshi's so called 'help.' But it did seem Kagome was having a rather remarkable back rub if her moans and mewls were anything to go by. And she really did have some sore muscles. And if the monk happened to touch her in any other inappropriate way, well she could just-

"I think that would be fine Miroku. I would really appreciate a back rub, but if you touch me in any other way that I do not find enjoyable, then I will simply slap you as I always do and make sure you do not wake up until tomorrow. Agreed?"

"Hai my love I will make sure to touch you _only_ in a way that you will enjoy greatly. So we are agreed." He answered delightedly and with a wicked smirk.

The slayer eyed him warily as she positioned herself before him presenting her back to him. Once he began to knead her shoulders with his nimble fingers, she soon forgot all about how depraved the monk could be.

Sesshoumaru cursed himself for his quick tongue. What the hell was he thinking telling the priestess to come to him? The groans and whimpers of pleasure she was emitting were making his manhood twitch with need. He only hoped she wouldn't feel it beneath her nice round bottom as it rested intimately upon his lap.

"Miko." He called quietly to her watching as her large shimmering azure eyes suddenly fluttered open and made contact with his own. "If you don't stop making those noises of unadulterated pleasure, I will be forced to flip you over onto your hands and knees, take you from behind and impale myself into your tight sheathe until you cry out my name."

Her eyes opened wider -if that were possible. "Wha…? Oh umm, gomen I didn't mean to make you -uh that is I didn't mean for my moans to make you all….and well I might actually be quite curios as to you taking me from behin……argh!!" She immediately tried to scramble off his lap -for the second time now- since he joined their little group.

"No!! I didn't -arigatou for the massage, even though I would have preferred to remain in your lap feeling your large……kiiiyyyaaa!!" Kagome wanted to rip her hair out. Why the hell did she keep saying such stupid things? She sounded like some horny teenage girl every time she talked to him!! What the hell?

She wasn't sure what Sango and Miroku were up to, but upon hearing her screams they immediately broke apart and made a grab for their perspective weapons. Even the brooding hanyou soon jumped down from a tree that was rooted farther away from the camp, unsheathing his sword in the process.

"Kagome? What is it, where's the danger?" Asked Inuyasha sure that Naraku had snuck up on them and was about to unleash his tentacles and hordes of demons upon them.

"Heh, heh, heh," she laughed nervously, "umm there's no danger Inuyasha. Sorry 'bout that. I was just angry at myself is all." Answered the miko quite embarrassed, hating that she had alarmed her friends and brought the attention to herself once more. When was she going to stop doing that? She wondered.

"Idiot, I thought Sesshoumaru decided you were being stupid and annoying and killed ya off or something."

"Wha…you jerk!! I think that's what _you _thought I was, not Sesshoumaru!! Don't bring him into this, they were _you're _thoughts you baka!!"

"Keh…I know they were my thoughts, I'm the one that just said them stupid!! And don't be defending that asshole to me woman, I know what he's capable of doing!! If he didn't want to bury himself between your legs so damn much, he would have probably already killed ya!!"

Kagome sputtered as if he had just slapped her in the face. "OSUWARI!! BAKA!! AT LEAST HE DOESN'T WANT TO HUMP SOME DEAD CLAY WHORE!! OSUWARI!! AND I AM SO GLAD HE FINDS ME -A LIVING BREATHING GIRL- TEMPTING ENOUTH TO SLEEP WITH -OSUWARI- AND AT LEAST I'M NOT SOME ROTTING CORPSE YOU SEEMED SO INCLINED TO HAVE WRITHING BENEATH YOU, YOU DOG!! OSU….WARI!!!!

Kagome was seething. She no longer heard any sound from the large crater that had formed beneath the hanyou and actually hoped she had hurt the filthy dog enough to shut his mouth. She turned and stomped angrily back to her sleeping bag intend on sleeping the headache -that had suddenly blossomed on her temples- away. The miko barely even noticed how the monk and slayer had taken some precautionary steps away from her, and how the taiyoukai seemed to smirk with his half-brother's unfortunate predicament.

She jerked into her sleeping back irritably and proceeded to fall asleep suddenly missing the warmth of her little Shippou, and though she desperately longed to have him by her side, she had to waylay her desire until they made their way back to Edo. She sighed, hoping they would get to the Northern kingdom soon, or she feared Inuyasha might not survive to see this 'curse' broken.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The morning began as any normal morning between the inutachi. Breakfast was made and consumed, morning grooming -which consisted of hair brushing, taking care of bodily necessities, brushing of teeth, and the like- was soon accomplished. They had packed up and decided that Kagome would ride with Sango on Kirara while Inuyasha would carry Miroku upon his back. Though Inuyasha seemed to be contrite for the words he had so unthinkingly blurted out the night before -especially after he was being forced to carry the houshi upon his back- Kagome had stayed well away from him obviously still upset over their previous confrontation.

Sesshoumaru led the way on his youki cloud, quite content with the silence among the group. It briefly reminded him of the life he had led not so long ago before joining his brothers loud and unruly pack. With the tension between the miko and the half-breed so thick, he couldn't help but feel an underlying satisfaction with their current relationship. They were making great time too, that is until the priestess quickly decided she needed a break to take care of her bodily needs.

Kagome was so glad they were able to land for a few minutes. She was really thirsty and needed to relieve herself badly. Once they had landed and she had refreshed herself on the nearby spring, she was able to change into some short kaki style shorts and a thin blue spandex type blouse that hugged her curves in a flattering way. She couldn't bathe so she at least wanted to change into a clean set of clothing before they arrived in the northern kingdom, which according to the taiyoukai would be in another two hours time.

When she stepped back into the clearing where they would depart from, she immediately noticed the golden eyes of the Western Lord slowly making their way up from her sandaled feet -and if she didn't know any better his eyes lingered on her legs and her breasts- then all the way to the top of her raven haired ponytail.

"Miko, you will allow the houshi to ride with the taijiya on the neko and you shall join me."

Kagome was a bit bewildered. She didn't think Sesshoumaru would offer to have her ride with him again after the last incident. Though she didn't have too much time to ponder it for as soon as she saw Inuyasha about to put in his two cents about the new arrangement, she couldn't help but quickly agree to the new plan and step over to the waiting taiyoukai.

"Sure, I don't mind, shall we go then?" She added hastily as if the taiyoukai had actually asked her instead of commanded her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist lightly then allowed his reiki to lift them up before the hanyou could commence another dispute with his protests.

Kagome was rather surprised with how calm she was. She thought she would have been nervous or edgy after what she had told him last night, but much to her wonder she felt extremely relaxed in his hold. And as she looked at the passing scenery, the time flew by until she began to feel the tingling sensation on the edge of her awareness that signaled the proximity of many youkai.

Then, much to her amazement, a beautiful and surreal castle soon came into view. It was grand and luxurious, nestled among one of the most beautiful gardens she had ever laid eyes upon. It was full of every color of flower imaginable and green, rolling hills as far as the eye could see. They silently flew over a pair of large golden gates -she briefly wondered if they were made of gold- and landed gracefully within the outer walls, not even noticing her friends had yet to make an appearance.

The priestess quickly looked around taking in the sudden appearance of the tachi that followed, their eyes wide and wondrous as they too took in their surroundings in appreciation. Well everyone except the hanyou who tried to hide his amazement within his gruff and callous grunts and keh's.

As she was about ask the inu taiyoukai why the Northern Lord or heir would have any knowledge of these illusive shadow youkai that had cursed them, she felt a sudden powerful reiki surround them within its suffocating aura.

Kagome really thought that was rather presumptuous and arrogant of the youkai who dared flare his youkai in the presence of the Western Lord -and his companions- and really wanted to give him a piece of her mind. Why, he should be running off to go find his Lord and not be wasting time trying to intimidate them with his youki.

As she turned to face this self-important demon and let him know what she thought about his welcome, she nearly tripped all over herself -and let her mouth hang open in the most unappealing way- as she finally got a good look at him.

And most unfortunately she heard someone making their thoughts on his appearance known to her entire entourage.

"Kami!! You're just as beautiful as Sesshoumaru!! You -you must be the Northern Lord! Are all demon Lords so hot?!!"

Sadly, she soon came to realize that none of the males in her group would say such a thing -as they all favored women above all else- and unfortunately Sango would not call anyone 'hot' so that only left one possibility.

Kagome groaned audibly and covered her face with her hands, as the knowledge that it was _she _who so embarrassingly and pathetically made her thoughts known to everyone, slowly seeped into her bones.

This was far worse than she had first thought. How could anyone live like this, constantly blurting out the truth without editing its contents for proprieties sake? They desperately needed to find a way to remove this stupid curse before she died of utter embarrassment.

And…they had to do it soon.

* * *

**Gomen, I know you're probably wondering about this northern lord ne? Well I'm already working on the next chapter (got some inspiration going) so hopefully you wont have to wait so long to find out, and well I am also working on my other fic's as well (I take turns with them in case you all haven't noticed ;0)**

**I am a little disappointed with my newest fic **_**Double the Perception **_**though as its only recv'd 4 Reviews!! And that's out of over 150 visitors. *sigh* Well if its really not that good, I suppose I could just abandon it or leave it on hiatus. Oh well. **

**But thanks to all of you who have at least enjoyed this fic. I appreciate you guys!!**

**So go ahead ADD IT TO YOUR STORY ALERT / AND REVIEW IF YOU PLEASE!!**


	8. Ch 8 Such beautiful scenery

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I love them, their all great. I am so glad you all are enjoying this story. I know the plot isn't deep and dramatic or anything but more to get a good laugh. I just thought, hey I'm always reading fic's (& writing a few) where they're always thinking something and then saying the opposite, so what if they actually said what they were thinking for a change? A bit more refreshing I think.**

**Thanks to Kanna37, AmlOtaku, and Queen of all things-oh a bird for helping to beta my stories…especially Kanna37 who has the chapter back to me like in a hour…wow! Thanks guys!**

**Also to Day Dream Martini & uchiehacutie for helping take this fic to over 100 reviews and for encouraging me to continue. Thank you.**

**Note: Tora means tiger.**

**Well as always **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

As she turned to face this self-important demon and let him know what she thought about his welcome, she nearly tripped all over herself -and let her mouth hang open in the most unappealing way- as she finally got a good look at him.

And most unfortunately she heard someone making their thoughts on his appearance known to her entire entourage.

"Kami! You're just as beautiful as Sesshoumaru! You -you must be the Northern Lord! Are all demon Lords so hot?"

Sadly, she soon came to realize that none of the males in her group would say such a thing -as they all favored women above all else- and unfortunately Sango would not call anyone 'hot' so that only left one possibility.

Kagome groaned audibly and covered her face with her hands, as the knowledge that it was _she _who so embarrassingly and pathetically made her thoughts known to everyone, slowly seeped into her bones.

This was far worse than she had first thought. How could anyone live like this, constantly blurting out the truth without editing its contents for proprieties sake? They desperately needed to find a way to remove this stupid curse before she died of utter embarrassment.

And…they had to do it soon.

* * *

**Ch. 8 Such beautiful scenery **

"Onegai. Don't tell me it was me who just said that out loud?" she asked of no one in particular, wanting to deny the truth of her blunder.

"Hai, you said it, Kagome, but it's true. He's gorgeous!" Sango added, quite mortified with her own boldness once she heard the words that flew right out of her mouth without pause. For once she even felt the disapproving eyes of the houshi boring into the back of her head, making her fidget with embarrassment.

"Arigatou. That was quite a warm greeting, fair maidens. Though I must say, I have never been compared to the inu Lord of the West seeing as how... well... he is an inu and I am a tora youkai," he said, smiling at the two beautiful women's shocked expressions, then turning his attention toward the powerful youkai in question.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, welcome to the Northern lands. It is always a pleasure to see you again. Though I have to say, I'm quite surprised to see you in the company of a houshi, taijiya, your hanyou half brother, and…" he paused, looking at the scantily clad human woman very closely, "…and a ningen priestess - perhaps your concubine? Hm. Though I was under the impression that you were adverse to taking ningen females to your bed Sesshoumaru much less a miko who might-"

"Really, what the hell? That's already twice in the span of two days that someone thinks I'm Sesshoumaru's whore! Come on! Besides the fact that everyone believes me to be his lover, I have to wonder why _his_ specifically? There _is_ Inuyasha to consider as well as Miroku, ya know! And just because Sesshoumaru is damn hot and sometimes I think about suddenly straddling him and having my way with him doesn't mean that I should totally just shut up and stop talking - which I am sooo going to do now! So just carry on with your conversation and pretend I didn't say a word," the miko ended abruptly, looking around at the huge expanse of trees and statues and other interesting artifacts that decorated the courtyard that had suddenly captured her attention.

"Ka -Kagome?" questioned Inuyasha, quite shocked with her secret revelation and her 'desires' concerning his half-brother. He wanted to gag. Why the hell was she attracted to that damn unfeeling and frosty bastard anyway?

Deep laughter cut off the hanyou's soon-to-be interrogation. Kagome turned to look at the Northern Lord and almost let her mouth drop open once again. He was beautiful!

He stood tall - almost as tall as Sesshoumaru, though not quite his exact height - and was thickly padded with dense muscle that could be seen rippling beneath his navy blue haori. His eyes were a brilliant green and his long raven-colored hair settled gently over his back reaching to just below his thighs. A pair of dazzling orange stripes adorned his smooth and otherwise flawless skin. Instead of a blue crescent moon upon his brow, he had a simple orange paw mark that Kagome thought was very cute and rather attractive.

Well, he was rather attractive period. Okay... obviously she couldn't lie so why try, right? He was gorgeous just as she had already told everyone. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru stopped her from making any more embarrassing remarks on his good looks and rugged appeal.

"Hn. You need not be so pompous Akio, I know in whose company I travel. Though the welcome you received was not at all what I was expecting," he said pointedly eyeing the miko from the corners of his eyes, " I would still liked to be received equally well into the North with refreshments and a place to rest, perhaps?" he asked, trying to push down the irritating growl that was threatening to surface with the girls' lack of propriety and decency.

How dare she say the Northern Lord was as gorgeous as he, or even have the nerve to make the comparison between the two? And then to have the audacity to say she wanted to have her way with him? Though he would rather cut out his tongue than admit it, his male ego was quite stroked with the way she had declared it so and in front of them all no less, and that only added to the boost his pride received. Perhaps then the tora Lord would see how the girl longed to take him into her body and wouldn't get any foolish ideas to try to win her over.

As he continued to ponder this, he came to realize that it really did not matter if the Northern Lord did try to court the miko, for he certainly didn't plan to do so and she did not belong to him. He had no feelings or affection for her other than the passing lustful fancy where he wanted to bury himself deep within her womanhood, but that was certainly normal. She was mildly attractive after all, and held a certain purity and passion within her that called to him. But he of course knew, that no matter how far they had come in their little game of truth and desire, he would never stoop so low as to rut with a human female, especially one who belonged to his half-brother's pack.

"Of course Sesshoumaru-sama, please, follow me and I will show you to your chambers.

Your guests will be accommodated down the same hall and then I shall send in the servants to see to your needs. Though I'm afraid the miko will have to remain much closer to my chambers and will have to be escorted throughout her stay, for I cannot have her frightening or intimidating my youkai guests and servants.

"Hn. This is acceptable."

"Now, wait a minute Sesshoumaru, I don't want or need anyone to baby-sit me. I should be the one scared of all the youkai here, not the other way around, and really, I never go around intimidating anyone, that's usually what you do."

"You're damn right, wench! I ain't going around with no stinking youkai asshole rubbing himself all over you! If you need protecting I'll be doing it, as I've always done!"

"Hai Kagome-sama, if you need your luscious body to be protected I will certainly oblige as, ow-"

"Shut it monk, leave Kagome-chan alone. She probably wants that stunning youkai Lord to be the one to guard her, or perhaps even Sesshoumaru-sama," the taijiya added, bonking the monk on the head with hiraikotsu, making him stumble as they followed after the Northern Lord.

Kagome groaned. They all sounded like a bunch of clowns with bad punch lines, she thought, quite humiliated. She had already made a fool of herself with the handsome Lord and now he probably thought Sesshoumaru's companions were all a bunch of uncivilized freaks. Though Sango did have the right idea, she did prefer either taiyoukai to guard her, she would still rather not have just anyone be given such a job.

"This Sesshoumaru has decided." The Western Lord pinned the miko with an icy glare.

"Though if any one of your guards so much as oversteps his boundaries or 'rubs himself' all over the priestess, as the idiot hanyou has so bluntly put it, then he will be answering to me." His upper lip lifted back allowing a light snarl to be heard. He did not care whether or not they looked at the girl. Why did he have to go and make it seem as if he cared about her safety? He was quickly becoming an extremely irritated youkai. He despised saying things that he had no plan to say in the first place.

The group, and more importantly a certain hanyou, had simply remained silent after the inuyoukai's remark and walked on without any further comments, apparently silenced with his remark about her safety.

For once, as peace and quiet resounded in the inu Lords ears, he was quite pleased that he had spoken the truth.

* * *

Kagome was glad to be back outside. Not that there had been anything wrong with her room, on the contrary, it was very opulent and comfortable, however, there was just something that beckoned her to the outside world. She wasn't about to just sit on the futon and wait for lunch to be called.

The youkai maid had told her that they would be called for lunch soon and the miko was extremely grateful she had convinced the pale-haired woman to show her to the gardens while she waited. It had been apparent that the woman hadn't been told about her needing a guard at all times, or else she wouldn't have been enjoying the solitude that was wrapping around her at this moment.

She knew she couldn't get very far from her companions and therefore hadn't ventured farther into the path of the gardens, but the little spot she was enjoying on the bench beneath the sakura tree was wonderful. No one to argue with, no one to know her thoughts, no one to embarrass herself with. It gave her time to think of a certain taiyoukai who had begun to monopolize a large part of her thoughts.

She couldn't understand why she was suddenly attracted to Sesshoumaru. Yet, the more she thought about this unexpected attraction, the more she thought that perhaps it had not been as sudden as she was making it out to be. She knew she was not a fickle girl who would suddenly go make out with a guy just because she thought him physically attractive. This revelation left her puzzled. If it was not sudden then... had she been attracted to him all along? Had she been wanting him to kiss her?

Or perhaps... perhaps she was only feeling this way because he, a gorgeous male specimen, an educated, wealthy and titled male, had paid attention to her, a simple and plain looking futuristic girl who barely scraped by in school. No, that couldn't be it. Again, she was not lusting after him just because he had paid attention to her. Could it be that she actually felt something for him besides physical attraction?

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes and allowing her mind to cease its speculations for the moment. Apparently not only was she simple and plain, but her powers weren't all that great either.

She felt someone staring at her and wondered if the maid had returned to tell her that lunch was ready. She opened her eyes and knew that if it would have been any other demon, she probably would have already been dead. She hadn't even felt him. He was no doubt suppressing his aura to be able to sneak up on her and it set her on edge, though not as much as it should have.

"Priestess."

"My name is Kagome." She answered quickly not wanting another youkai to get used to calling her by that title. It was bad enough when Sesshoumaru did it she didn't someone else doing the same thing, yet she continued lest he think she was ill-mannered. "I don't believe that Sesshoumaru-sama introduced any of us. You know... its quite funny if you come to think of it. He's supposed to be the epitome of refinement and manners, yet he didn't even bother to introduce us to one another. Go figure." She laughed without any real humor but continued.

"I guess he's just embarrassed to be in our company. He hates humans and abhors his half-brother even more... but that's neither here nor there... anyway, is there something I can do for you, my Lord?" she ended, steering away from the subject, abruptly finding herself uneasy with Sesshoumaru's hatred of humans.

"Hai, I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Kagome. I am Lord Akio and I welcome you to my home. I apologize for making my earlier sentiments known." Upon seeing her confusion he continued. "I did not mean to imply that you were... that you were Sesshoumaru-sama's concubine. He has corrected my error and has informed me that you are simply but a trusted ally for the moment."

"Oh, I see." What could she say really? It's not like she was expecting Sesshoumaru to say she was his girlfriend, or his... his make out partner, or at least a girl that had captured his interest, right? Apparently, she was his trusted ally, and only for the moment. She guessed that once all of this was over or Naraku was dead they would go back to the way they previously were.

_Hm…isn't that like him, not to give a damn about anyone else._

"I actually came in search of you because-" his eyes widened visibly, unable to continue as he stared at her in genuine surprise.

"Eeep!" she suddenly squeaked out in alarm. Kagome felt herself being dragged away from the bench where she sat. She barely managed to stand on her own two feet before an invisible force drew her back, dragging her slippered feet across the grass, then the gravel path up towards the door she had exited earlier.

"No, no, I must be further away than 100 yards. Crap!" she said, while trying not to fall on her butt and jog backwards, though it was not quite working. Kagome eventually succumbed to gravity and fell back, all the while the invisible force still dragging her through the gravel. She screamed out in frustration and humiliation as she got a good look at the tiger youkai. He seemed to be staring at her as if she was the oddest think he had ever laid eyes on. Though he was still surprised, seeing the glare she was directing at him, it apparently got him to snap out of his daze.

"Do not fear my Lady, I will assist you!" he offered gallantly. Kagome just wanted him to do something about it, not say he was going to do something about it. While he scooped her up into her arms, as a husband does for his new bride, and ran inside before she could even gather her bearings, her face flushed crimson with embarrassment.

As she saw the Northern Lord turn to go down one of the long corridors that seemed to go on forever, no doubt intent on taking her back to her room, she quickly came to the conclusion that perhaps the inu tachi had all been called into the reception room for lunch and it was much farther from her location out in the gardens.

"Wait! I need to see my friends... I think they're about to have lunch. If - if you don't mind can you take me to see them, please?"

Though he eyed her dubiously, he quickly assented and strode down the hall in another direction, his long strides taking them swiftly along until he stopped before a closed door. He slid it open somehow - as he still carried her - and walked into the room as if it was quite a normal occurrence to be carrying a scantily clad woman in his arms.

A snarl from an angered hanyou and the narrowing of the amber eyes of a certain inu daiyoukai met their sudden appearance.

"Kagome-chan, why is that beautiful youkai carrying you? What happened? Are you hurt? You are so lucky to be touching him. Does his muscular body feel as good as it looks?" Sango couldn't help but to worry for her friend and as she saw how she was being carried in, she immediately assumed she had been hurt. Though as she heard the rest of her audible questions, she cringed realizing what she had just asked her friend and what she had just revealed to everyone once again.

"What the hell Kagome! Did you hurt your stupid ass again? You're such a clumsy wench! And why the hell is that bastard carrying ya? What, my stupid half-brother ain't good enough for you anymore, so you have to have another Lord all over ya now, too? You know, you've been acting like a slutty bitch ever since all of this start-"

"Inuyashhaaa... OSUWARI!"

Kagome couldn't even answer; all of the questions - and accusations - being thrown at her as they were making her rather dizzy and confused.

Apparently the truth enchantment took over for her where she could not, for suddenly all of the questions seemed to be ordered in her mind.

"SANGO YOU HENTAI! Ugh!" She ignored the snicker being directed at her friend from a certain monk, the small smirk of a certain inu Lord as he watched his brother struggle to rise from his dazed position on the floor, and the Northern Lords questioning look, and plowed on.

"Look... I was outside minding my own business when I suddenly started getting dragged off. Apparently I was over my 100 yard limit or something, and I fell on my behind as I got hauled back to be closer to all of you. As to why Akio-sama is carrying me, well, I didn't even realize he was until now, so if you can put me down, my Lord, I would appreciate it," she said, directing the last to the Northern Lord as he complied and set her down on her feet and continued.

"I suppose he felt sorry that my butt was being dragged all over the rocky gravel outside, though thankfully I was not hurt, but just received a couple of scratches. Lastly, hai Sango, his muscular body does feel as good as it looks though I can't really give you too many details seeing as how I hardly touched him except for his shoulders and arms.

Though I have to admit that apparently I have just discovered I have a preference and desire to only be touching Sesshoumaru's body, and don't find the experience quite as pleasing if it's not his, in particular, that I'm touching.

As to your very stupid questions, Inuyasha…" she said while looking at the hanyou that had just picked himself off the floor and now stood across the table fuming at her, his arms crossed in an agitated manner, "…hai, I did hurt my ass but only slightly as it was being dragged rather roughly on the gravel. I believe I already answered your second question as to why I was being carried by Akio-sama, and lastly, I don't know what you're talking about as to Sesshoumaru not being good enough for me. That only brings up more questions I would like to ask you so you can clarify what you meant by that, which I'm sure you don't want to be answering right now, and embarrass yourself even more than you already have. And, no... I didn't even contemplate having another Lord after me, though I'm sure Akio-sama is not. I've barely met him, and he was simply being polite and introducing himself to me after Sesshoumaru-sama conveniently forgot to introduce us. He was not all over me, so perhaps you should apologize Inuyasha... to even suggest such a thing; he might have a mate, or hate humans like Sesshoumaru, or just think I'm not even attractive. You've been a very rude guest."

"Keh, whatever wench. The bastard ain't mated."

"Now," she continued ignoring the inu hanyou, "since I seem to have answered everyone's questions and by the looks on all of your faces, I have made a fool of myself yet again, I am just going to take a seat at the far end of the table, ignore you all, and eat. Excuse me." The priestess finished her long-winded response, walked away from the head of the table where the tachi and inu Lord were seated, and sat on the last cushion as far from them as she possibly could.

Kagome kept her head down and pretended to be engrossed with the hem of her short skirt. She was trying to go over everything she had just answered and turn it over in her mind and try to see how much she had revealed, yet again. She couldn't believe that they had put her on the spot with all of their questions. She briefly wondered if Sesshoumaru had already told the Northern Lord why they were all acting so strangely. At least that way he wouldn't think they - especially her - were all complete nut jobs.

As the servants began bustling bringing in and laying out trays of freshly prepared food, the miko quickly took the distraction as an opportunity to look up and inspect the silent faces of her companions. An unnatural but welcome silence had descended upon their table, everyone seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Oh, what she would give to know what each of them was thinking right now.

She looked at the head of the table where both Lords sat, Sesshoumaru directly next to Akio-sama's right. The Western Lord had his stoic mask of indifference on as always, though Kagome noted how his eyes held a certain far away look as if he was thinking of a way to solve a certain riddle or enigma as he stared at all of the trays of wonderful-smelling food before him.

The countenance of the tora Lord on the other hand showed concern and confusion. The poor demon probably didn't even know what the heck was going on with all of his strange new guests, yet there was some sort of anticipating gleam in his eyes as if he couldn't wait to solve the mystery. His brows were furrowed and if he would have had ears like Inuyasha's, they would have not doubt been swiveling every which way in his obvious curiosity.

On the opposite side of where she sat, yet much further down and closer to the demon Lords, sat Sango and Miroku side by side. The miko noted how a certain lecherous monk rubbed his chin in thought, his crooked grin giving away his thoughts that no doubt involved some part of a woman's anatomy. Sango simply sat there looking rather embarrassed and not quite meeting anyone's gaze either, her eyes lowered to the plate before her.

The priestess noted how the hanyou that sat across from her two human friends was oddly quiet and showed no emotion, looking eerily similar to his brother's normally stoic and distant facade.

All in all this was shaping up to be one of the most quiet and awkward lunches she'd ever had.

* * *

They stood outside watching, mesmerized with each movement, with each flowing, sinewy stretch and grunt. Kagome looked at Sango conveying both her awe and her worry, while Sango returned her look, no need for words to be exchanged between the two to know what the other was thinking.

While Sesshoumaru and the Northern Lord walked on ahead of their little group in deep discussion - the miko hoping he was telling their host about their strange situation - she and Sango had remained in the back allowing everyone else to walk on without them.

After the earlier and rather awkward lunch was concluded, the tora youkai had requested they all step outside and stroll the grounds as he needed to attend to several matters and it would be wise if they all remained with him for the time being; no doubt wanting to keep an eye on their strange little group in case they caused trouble.

Now, the inu tachi found themselves outside and though all of the males of the group walked on, the two female stragglers remained rooted to their spot, awe clearly evident in their eyes as they continued to watch with undisguised interest.

"Why do you think they all look that way? I mean, is it normal?" asked the miko of her taijiya friend, the group of males continuing to walk on without them, obviously not noticing they had stopped.

"I believe its just because of their particular demonic species - though I wasn't aware it was a normal occurrence for so many until now. Do you suppose they also look like this in the Western kingdom as well?" the demon slayer asked in kind, also curious as to the likelihood of such.

"So in other words it's just pretty much because they're youkai. I really don't know if its like this at Sesshoumaru's palace, but I do believe youkai can only look this way if they are a higher youkai and hold a more powerful status. I mean, seriously, you know how lower level demons look... and I can feel so much raw power here, and it's really strong too. Hmm... I guess it could also be because there's so many and not necessarily because of their individual power, but still. You do realize, Sango, that we sound eerily familiar to a certain houshi, right?"

"Hai, I was actually thinking the same thing. But Kagome, you know I have never been one to stare this much or even speak of such things, so it's obviously something that even

I haven't seen in all of my years and experiences. Well, then again, I have never been to the palace of any of the Lords... so that could be the reason why I have never witnessed such a thing before."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Do you even think the others have noticed we're gone? Maybe we should just go and catch up with them now, Sango. I don't want Inuyasha having a heart attack or anything, and I definitely don't want to hear his loud mouth."

"No, please, Kagome. Just a little while longer. I never ask you for much, but just this once... and why do you think they're not trying to kill us, I mean, they do keep looking over here and all, but why haven't they threatened us or anything?"

"Perhaps its because of their Lord. He really seemed tolerant towards humans, didn't he? Which now that I think about it, it was rather odd, not many of them would have been so charitable or lenient... but then again that could also just be attributed to Sesshoumaru."

"Hai, he did seem unnaturally so... but why do you think its because of Sesshoumaru?"

"Well, since the daiyoukai is rather intimidating and scary on occasion, perhaps the tora Lord fears him or respects him too much to make mention of who his allies are, or even who he's hanging around with."

Sango snorted inelegantly. "Scary on occasion….that's an understatement, Kagome, but it does seem like a very plausible explanation. In fact - oh no - do you see that? There's two of them coming this way! What are we going to do?"

"I see them, calm down Sango, we're just... umm... we'll just wait here patiently and see what they want."

"Oh, Kagome!" the demon slayer wailed. "Why did we have to be up on this hill watching the Northern Lords army practicing?"

"Because they're some of the most gorgeous males we have ever laid our eyes on, there's so many of them to stare at, and most of them aren't wearing any shirts, thereby letting us ogle their beautiful sculpted chests and muscles with ease. I mean, come on Sango, their sweat is making them gleam in the sunlight like some - Crap! They've all stopped their training, just great!" The miko swallowed as she watched most of the Northern Lords army stand still and watch as two of their soldiers strutted over to where they stood gawking like two idiots on the small hilltop.

"Ladies. I am lieutenant Gi, and this is my brother, Kuron. We couldn't help but notice the two human women who were watching us train. To be in the Northern kingdom amongst so many youkai without any scent of fear on you, or in your aura, is quite perplexing. Yet, what is even more surprising is the fact that a miko... er, though by your strange manner of dress I was loath to believe it, is among our kind without trying to purify us on sight. Though you are both quite beautiful for human women I only wishedto know…"

_Oh, please don't ask us anything, please don't ask us anything, please, please. I can't embarrass myself again, _chanted Kagome with great anxiety, believing they were about to put her - as the male seemed to be looking at her as he spoke - on the spot.

Then a new unexpected voice spoke up, making her nervousness skyrocket to disproportionate heights. She couldn't even help the way her body jerked with the surprise, making her bump into Sango, who also looked quite startled with the sudden interruption. Kagome just knew that they both probably looked like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar, but she couldn't seem to shake the guilty look.

"Miko. Why are you speaking to these common soldiers?"

"I... er... I wasn't." A silver eyebrow rose in response, making her fidget like a four-year old caught lying; though he knew she couldn't. "Well, I mean, they were still talking and you, umm, interrupted them, so technically I hadn't even spoken to them yet. Actually," she continued as she rubbed the back of her neck, "you interrupted right when they were about to tell us what they needed, Sesshoumaru."

"I see."

"Well, what the hell did you want?" the brash hanyou interfered, his patience at an end as he too walked up to the group unnoticed by the women until he spoke. He wanted to know why the bastards were talking to Kagome, and he wanted to know now.

"Though my hanyou friend here lacks good manners - and many other things - I must also enquire as to why you are speaking to our females, instead of asking your Lord directly," Miroku added, trying terribly hard not to sound jealous or angry that the two soldiers were wearing nothing but their hakama, and obviously trying to flirt with their women.

Though Akio wanted to interrupt Sesshoumaru - and apparently the rest of the possessive pack males - and take over the questioning of his two soldiers, he found he was unable to do so. This was the first time he had seen his friend, though the daiyoukai would never admit they were such, look rather bothered over the females attentiveness to his soldiers.

He had already heard what she thought about the inu, but perhaps the Western Lord also reciprocated such feelings? Even if perhaps it was way down deep, deep down, that he felt such emotions.

Akio had known him for many centuries, and although it was obviously noticeable that the inu showed no outright emotions on his face or in his demeanor, he could read his eyes and aura, and right now they read 'the female is MINE, stay back or I will gut you.'

He was a very stubborn youkai and would undoubtedly never admit he felt something for the little human female - not even under torture, he was sure, but perhaps he only needed a gentle push in the right direction. From what he could sense, the girl, though human, seemed intelligent, bright, powerful, and full of fire. She did not look to be a meek, docile woman, and though her human factor once again did play an important part in the inu's overall decision, he Akio, couldn't allow his friend to pass up such a woman because of his arrogance and deeply-ingrained prejudice.

His own beloved brother had fallen in love with and married a human hime. She was also a warm and very caring woman, even until her death. Although he originally thought the girl to be some sort of youkai concubine, as her manner of dress was rather indecent, he could smell that the girl was still innocent and pure.

After what Sesshoumaru had told him about the so called 'truth dust enchantment,' he couldn't help but think that the 'curse from hell' as his friend had so ingeniously put it, might actually come in handy and be quite useful to the plans already forming in his head. He had already promised his assistance in tracking down these elusive shadow youkai but... perhaps along the way he would be able to help out his friend in more ways than one.

His mind made up, and right on time, too, as his soldiers and the hanyou were beginning to get in each other's faces, he spoke, gaining his subordinates immediate attention.

"Lieutenant Kuron, you are dismissed, though command the rest of the soldiers to resume their duties and that tell them they may train again in the evening. Lieutenant Gi, you are to escort the young miko around the grounds and shall see to it that no harm befalls any youkai within these walls because of her holy powers." He raised his hand as said miko was about to speak. "I know how youkai are, Kagome, and do not wish for any of them to try your patience and suddenly be turned to ash."

"Yes, but it makes no sense Akio-sama, to have another person trail along after me. I don't know if Sesshoumaru told you, but our whole group is already stuck together, so I don't see why I would need further protection, I have two inu's to do that for me after all... though actually maybe just one seeing as how Sesshoumaru probably wouldn't give a damn if something happened to me or not... though I wish he would," she ended almost in a whisper, not wanting to admit that she suddenly wished he would at least care a_ little _whether she lived or died.

"I, uhhh, well…." She tried to speak again, hating that she sounded like an infatuated women wanting some man to fall in love with her or something.

"Do not worry priestess," the Northern Lord spoke up once more, "you will not even notice he is following you, and... besides, it is for your own protection as well as my households. Although, I do believe that Sesshoumaru-sama cares about your well-being and 'would give a damn' as you say, if something were to happen to you, isn't that right Lord Sesshoumaru? You would care if the young lady here were injured or hurt?"

'_Oh no, this cant be good,'_ thought the priestess._ 'I can't believe he just put Sesshoumaru on the spot like that, he's going to be so angry. Although, I really want to hear the answer to that question myself.'_

A small smiled crept upon her face as she continued to wait for an answer.

_'You won't be able to get out of this one Sesshoumaru, not this time. Ha!'_

* * *

**Just a hint….and a touch of shameless begging….I believe nominations for Sess/Kag fic's are still open over at Dokuga so…..*opens eyes puppy style***

**Anyways, thanks for reading and adding to your story alert!**

**I appreciate you guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Ch 9 I can hear it breaking

**Wow!! Thank you once again for your amazing reviews!**

_**THIS STORY HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR DOKUGA'S 3****rd**** Quarter 2009****. **_

**I'm not sure who nominated it -though I did give a big hint last chapt- *hangs head in embarrassment* but thank you! I am so glad you all are enjoying it enough to nominate it! **

_**VOTING WILL BE TAKING PLACE ON SUN. UNTIL NOV.22 (I believe) SO PLEASE DROP BY THE DOKUGA SITE TO VOTE!!! It really means a lot to the author's!!**_

**Now as far as this chapter goes, I needed to get some feelings out of the way on both sides (mostly a stubborn inu youkai Lord) before I could continue so I hope you all don't think it's just a filler chapter or something, and it probably wont be as humorous as some of the others, but then again the 'truth' always isn't ne?**

**And as always thank you to my wonderful betas…**

**AmlOtaku & Kanna37... ****You guys are great!!**

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

"Do not worry priestess," the Northern Lord spoke up once more, "you will not even notice he is following you, and... besides, it is for your own protection as well as my households. Although, I do believe that Sesshoumaru-sama cares about your well-being and 'would give a damn' as you say, if something were to happen to you, isn't that right Lord Sesshoumaru? You would care if the young lady here were injured or hurt?"

'_Oh no, this cant be good,' _thought the priestess._ 'I can't believe he just put Sesshoumaru on the spot like that, he's going to be so angry. Although, I really want to hear the answer to that question myself.'_

A small smiled crept upon her face as she continued to wait for an answer.

_'You won't be able to get out of this one Sesshoumaru, not this time. Ha!'_

* * *

**Ch. 9 I can hear it cracking**

A growl rumbled forth from the Lord of the West, making those that travel with him take an involuntary step backwards and away from him. He was normally so emotionless and always seemed like he was bored with the whole world and their conversations, so seeing him exhibit any type of reaction was rather unexpected and shocking to the group of travelers - to say the least.

"…hai….this - this Sesshoumaru would care about her well being, and…if she were injured or hurt." He struggled trying to obviously keep himself from answering.

Kagome almost clapped with happiness... almost.

"…the miko is a valuable ally to this Sesshoumaru, and would be needed in the final battle with the vile hanyou Naraku, as well as to purify the Shikon no Tama and remove its existence from this world. And further..." Another growl was heard. He seemed to be fighting with himself still, or with the curse of truth to be more precise, to keep himself from answering any further.

"It would greatly upset this Sesshoumaru if she were hurt... I... would find it most unacceptable... as her life is valued by this Sesshoumaru, and is worth even more than that of any of my allies."

With another snarl, he abruptly turned and began to walk away. Kagome knew he couldn't get very far, but perhaps it was best that he left to cool off.

So, he thought that her life was valuable, and he would be upset if something happened to her? She watched his beautiful hair sway with each graceful step he took away from them and inwardly smiled with his admission. Why was it so hard for him to admit that he cared about her life? Its not like he was admitting that he was utterly in love with her or something. Jeez. What could've happened to him to make him so emotionally stingy?

Did he honestly believe that it was a weakness to show others your emotions, to let others see what you thought and felt? The miko couldn't help but wonder why he was so closed off to any form of sentiment.

She decided that it was going to be up to her to find a way to crack through his shell of forced restraint and coax him into letting others, or well, at least her, know what he truly thought and felt. She found that she really wanted to get to know this stoic demon on a more personal and intimate level.

"Oi... what the hell is his damn problem... too much emotion for his frigid ass, I guess.

Keh, whatever, lets just keep going. I'm sure he'll catch up when he feels like it... or we'll just drag his ass back, which come to think of it…" Inuyasha paused, a look of glee on his face obviously imagining such an improbable situation, "would probably be _damn_ funny to watch."

"Inuyasha!" chastised the miko. "It would be funnier to see _you _getting dragged back, now leave Sesshoumaru alone. He's not used to sharing any type of sentiment with anyone, so it was difficult to admit that he cared about someone's life other than his own... and I really liked what he said - so just be quiet."

"You are correct, Lady Kagome. I have known Sesshoumaru-sama for more than a century now, and in all that time he has never cared whether or not another being lived or died. I'm sure it was a very difficult thing to admit," added Lord Akio looking at his friend continue to walk away.

Kagome couldn't help but wonder if... "I'll be right back, don't follow Inuyasha, or I'll make sure you regret it."

"Keh, you know you," he desperately wanted to say that she didn't scare him but instead he finished rather embarrassingly, "you scare me when you threaten me like that. Not like I wanna end up eating dirt, so I ain't stupid enough to follow unless I need to."

Kagome looked at the hanyou as he desperately tried to avoid looking at her directly in the eye, nodded at his acquiescence, and ran off after the daiyoukai. She caught up to him rather quickly, and wondered if the inu hadn't slowed down on purpose.

"Sesshoumaru, wait please!" She called out to him as he finally slowed to a stop and she came to stand before him slightly out of breath.

She hadn't really thought about what she was going to say and now that he was staring at her so intently she quickly became flustered and couldn't restrain the blush that began to spread across her face.

"I just... I just wanted to tell you that - that it made me very happy to hear that you cared about me... w-well I mean about my life, not me per say but you know whether I live or--"

"Miko, does your inane bantering have a purpose? This Sesshoumaru wishes to be left alone," he stated coldly, cutting her off.

"H -hai, though it is not inane bantering, I do have a point. I'm just very happy that you said that Sesshoumaru... and I wanted to tell you that - that if something were to happen to you I would be - I don't know what I would do. I have come to care about your safety, and well... about you as a man, er, male quite a lot and I would care whether you lived or died, too. I know I would be devastated if something were to happen to you." She finished giving him a timid smile and unknowingly placing her hand upon his arm.

"Hn. I believe you have misunderstood this Sesshoumaru. Though I have admitted that I would be slightly bothered with your death, and would prefer that you lived, it by no means indicates that I care about you, onna, nor do I wish for your affections in return. While I acknowledge that I have been attracted to your body, that is only because you are constantly displaying it for all to see and admire. I do not seek any further relationship with you. Do you understand, miko?"

Kagome staggered back and away from him in shock snatching her hand back as if he had burned her. "Oh... umm... I - I... understand. I'm sorry for misunderstanding, although my feelings for you will not change because you say it otherwise. Please - please excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama - my friends, th-they're waiting for me."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but notice how she swiftly walked away from him without even looking back. Although he knew that what he had said was a bit harsh, he did not want her to misunderstand his words, so he was unrepentant.

What he couldn't fathom was why he felt slightly guilty at seeing her crestfallen look, and not only that, but why his heart had somehow felt lighter with her words. In all of his long life no one had ever told him that they truly cared about him, about his life, and whether he lived or died. Not even his own mother had ever said such a thing to him.

While he knew that Rin would probably be the only soul to mourn his passing, if one day he left this earth, he couldn't help but be pleased to know that the miko would also come to miss him. She had said that 'she would be devastated' if something were to befall him.

Even though he had just been brutally truthful, he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps... he had come to only force himself to believe that he didn't care a whit about the girl.

Kagome placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart feeling a slight pain that could not be described. The tears that began to pool in her eyes mocked her for being so stupid and naïve, for thinking that he might have had even the tiniest of feelings for her.

She could see her companions still in conversation with the Northern Lord, and though she had just told Sesshoumaru that they were waiting for her - which was the truth - she couldn't bring herself to go to them just yet. No doubt they would want to know what happened or why she was on the brink of crying. Luckily for her, before she got any closer to them, she spotted her newly appointed guard hovering close by.

"Lieutenant Gi!" she called out to him, waving her hand and motioning him to come closer.

"Hai, my Lady?" he questioned, as he walked casually over to her having already proccured his haori and obi and dressed.

"Please, just call me Kagome. I would like to know if you have a shooting range where your soldiers practice their skill with bow and arrow?"

"It would be disrespectful to call a guest of my Lords by such a familiar name, though if it pleases you I will call you Lady Kagome?" he asked. Upon seeing her nod of acceptance, he continued. "Hai, we do have a place to practice with such a weapon, if you wish I will show you where with the permission of my Lord of course. Though... if you do not mind me asking, why do you wish to view our soldiers practice with such?" he asked unable to stifle his curiosity.

"I didn't want to go see them practice, _I_ wanted to practice. I'm a priestess remember... and that's the weapon that I use all the time. And well... I just wanted to burn off a little steam as well. So could you, umm, ask permission or call Lord Akio over here and I'll ask him? I kinda just wanted some time to myself, so I really don't want to go over there where my friends are at right now... I'm not in the mood to be interrogated."

"Do not worry, Lady Kagome, I will call my Lord, and perhaps he can find a way to occupy your friends while you practice for some time. Though I must remind you that I am your escort and cannot leave your side," upon seeing her frustrated face he continued, "although I will try to give you plenty of space so as to not burden you with my presence."

Kagome had completely forgotten that she now had to be 'escorted' throughout her stay. '_More like watched like a prisoner,'_ she thought somewhat angrily. She probably would have objected to it again and argued with Lieutenant Gi over that particular arrangement if she hadn't come to realize that it was not the poor youkai's fault. He had even gone as far as to say that he would try not to be a burden to her and in all honesty she felt quite bad that she had made him feel that way.

"Gomen, Gi-san, I didn't mean to make you feel as if you are a burden to me... because you're not, really. Maybe," she quickly tried to think of a way to make him feel more helpful to her and less burdensome, "maybe you can show me how to use a different weapon. The bow is really only good when I'm far away from my target, not to do battle with an enemy that is in close range. So... what do you say? Would you mind teaching me while you're with me?" She asked smiling at the suddenly flustered demon wondering what she had said or done that made him so.

"I... hai... that would be - I would be honored to my Lady," he answered, finally finding his tongue. Quickly catching the eye of his Lord, he called him over to them watching as the tora looked at the miko with surprise after hearing her request.

"Of course you may, Kagome-sama, though if you would kindly permit, I would like to accompany you."

Kagome wasn't sure if he was asking for permission or stating he was going to accompany her, but either way it seemed he had pretty much made up his mind and was going to be joining her as she practiced. She had really wanted to be alone, but there was no way she was going to tell the Northern Lord that she didn't want him along while she was a guest in his home.

The miko gave him a somewhat forced smile as he began to lead them towards the practice range. She was enjoying the quiet walk trying not to think about Sesshoumaru's rejection too much, and instead focused on the two youkai who walked silently beside her. She was suddenly extremely curious as to what Lord Akio knew about shadow youkai and about the truth enchantment if Sesshoumaru came all this way to seek him out. Just as she was about to ask him, he spoke up cutting her curiosity short for the moment.

"I have recently informed the Western Lord that a delay in his plans to track down the shadow youkai that cursed his pack will be inevitable." As he saw he had her full attention he continued. "The new moon is only a week away and on that day a celebration will be held to honor the Northern lands and... their Lord... which so happens to be me, as you well know. I am usually not one to have any sort of portentous or self-important celebrations held in my name, but as my people hold great pride in their land and in their Lord, it would be shameful of me to go against their wishes and ignore such a celebration. It is not only a celebration of their Lord's influence, but all that those under his rule have accomplished as well, from fruitful harvests to new births and victory in past wars.

"So with that being said, I will need to remain here and will be unable to accompany your pack until this celebration has passed. Sesshoumaru has agreed to bide his time here until I am able to leave my duties as Lord and accompany all of you on this... very interesting journey," he ended, coming to a stop in a large, green field with several archery targets already set up at reasonable distances.

Kagome took in all that he had said and mulled it over for consideration, not really wanting to dwell on too much other than her feelings for the inu daiyoukai at the moment. He seemed to be waiting for some sort of response from her, and as she was about to come up with something, he spoke once again.

"At this time, I am in need of an escort for this prestigious event," he said, rather sarcastically winking at her. "I would be honored if you, Kagome, Shikon no Miko, would accompany me to this tedious but rather engaging affair."

"I... don't really know what to say." Which was the truth. She wasn't sure what to make of all of this. Would he be insulted if she said no?

"What about the others... I mean my friends? Will they also be invited? An -and what about Sesshoumaru? I mean is he planning on attending?"

_'Baka Kagome why do you have to bring him up now? What does it matter if he's going or not…he doesn't want anything to do with you remember?'_

"Hai, you are all my honored guests and would thereby be invited to any functions or gatherings taking place in my home. As for Sesshoumaru-sama, he is not one for... gatherings and celebrations and such, so I am not quite sure if he would be attending, though since he is the Western Lord, he will most likely be making a brief appearance. Although, would it matter if he did or did not attend, miko Kagome? I would like you to be _my_ escort."

"I really want to say that it wouldn't matter if he attended or not, but I'm unable to say anything that is not the absolute truth, so honestly it would matter to me if he were present or not." Seeing one of his slim, black brows shoot up in a questioning fashion - similar to the inu daiyoukai's - immediately made the miko nervous and somewhat embarrassed with her admission.

Briefly looking away from the handsome tora youkai, Kagome finally noticed that she and Lord Akio had been left alone as she spotted Lieutenant Gi conversing with the rest of the inu tachi that were about 100 yards away, obviously trying to keep their interest away from her.

She turned back to look at the raven haired Northern Lord and allowed her eyes to study every detail of his face wondering why he - a handsome youkai - would even bother to be seen with her... an unattractive human miko. Her eyes landed on the small orange paw mark adorning his brow once again and wondered if it was as velvety soft as it looked.

Before she knew what she was doing, her fingers were suddenly skimming over the mark of his house, feeling the smooth and velvety texture. Kagome wasn't even aware that she had moved her hand until it was too late and she was touching his person without permission or excuse. As she saw the look of surprise and shock come over his eyes and his mouth open as if he was going to say something, she immediately drew her hand back in alarm, groaning at her stupidity.

"I -I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched you, but I was really curious and wanted to feel it. Its just that it's so cute and looks so soft, and I wanted to see if it felt the way it looked.

And - and before I knew it my hand was touching you... well not like touching you in _that _way, though I'm sure that would be a different mind-blowing experience all together if I were to touch you in a... I'm sorry. I'll try not to touch you without permission next time - er - you know, only if there is a next time, which I'm not saying I'll be touching you at another time or anything." The priestess groaned once again. She immediately came to the conclusion that her rambling explanation made absolutely no sense, and only seemed to embarrass her all the more.

Hearing his sudden masculine laughter didn't ease her concern one bit, either. In fact, it only served to make her feel worse... he was laughing at her after all.

"Oh, priestess... you are more than welcome to touch me anytime you wish to. If truth be told, you may touch me whenever, and however, you deem appropriate, you don't even need to ask my permission!" he said, trying to stifle his laughter long enough to speak coherently. "Here, I will help you along." Grabbing one of her hands he brought her fingers back up to his paw mark and passed them over the smooth symbol of his house once again.

Kagome could feel her temperature spike. This was so embarrassing! She did want to touch it again, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to do it like this! She was rather taken aback with his obvious flirting and outrageous remarks about touching him as she wished.

Her mortification at the moment wavered, as the desire to touch the mark and appease her curiosity prevailed. She couldn't help the way her fingers began to trace the little paw mark seemingly out of their own accord once again. It was just so soft and somehow it reminded her of the way a newborn kitten's fur felt. She hesitantly wondered if Sesshoumaru's felt just as good... although she knew it probably felt even better and in no way like a kitten's fur.

What she wasn't expecting, was for him to suddenly cup her face in one clawed hand and look at her oddly. It was disconcerting to say the least. So when he suddenly brought his face down to hers she began to panic in earnest, thinking that perhaps he was going to either kiss her or shred her to pieces. Yet instead, as he rubbed his face into her cheeks and hair as a cat rubs into its master's leg, she was quite frankly stunned.

Although she would have liked to ask him what in the world he was doing to her, she was soon left speechless as she began to hear a rumbling purr emanate from deep within his chest as he held her still and continued to rub his face against hers.

While this was considered slightly odd in her book - she'd experienced much stranger things - something abruptly occurred then that left her absolutely stunned with its unexpectedness.

Kagome could only yelp in surprise and alarm as she was suddenly yanked away from the Northern Lord with such force, that she would have painfully landed on her backside if she hadn't been pulled back into someone's muscular chest instead.

The miko was horrified and confused. Who had just pulled her back so rudely, she wondered in rising anger. Though before she could process the gravity of the situation, she immediately tensed and became absolutely still when the angered reiki of a certain inu enveloped her and danced across her skin, making the hairs on her arms and neck stand on end, and even more so as she heard the furious growl that tore forth from her captor's lips.

_'Oh no, don't tell me its…'_

He growled low and warningly at the neko who dared touch and scent mark a female that belonged to his pack.

"You go too far, Akio."

"Why Sesshoumaru-sama, whatever do you mean?" he asked the obviously jealous inu innocently, keeping his eye on the flustered and shocked miko he held in his tight grasp.

"I was simply showing the little priestess my appreciation and expressing my... pleasure, shall we say, for having touched my mark in such a way that made me... desire to have it done more often," he smirked, making the inu give him a look that promised his death would not be swift, but full of torture instead.

"I'm somewhat confused though, Sesshoumaru, if you would like to enlighten me why you deem it inappropriate to leave my scent upon this delightfully beautiful and _single_ female, I would love to hear it," he continued, noting the way the Western Lord's eyes narrowed. He was evidently not pleased that he was placed in an uncomfortable position that would require answers he was obviously not willing to give at the moment.

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru need not explain anything to you Akio, you are not worth--"

"Wait just a minute!!" interrupted an incredulous - and now irate - young priestess.

"What do you mean you don't need to explain anything?!! You come and interrupt us... or rather Akio-sama and his - his scenting - which _we will _discuss in just a moment, by the way," she said giving the Northern Lord a reproving look, "and then think that you don't need to explain your actions?!!"

Although Kagome was angry with the two Lords, she hadn't realized that she hadn't moved away from the daiyoukai's hold, but remained in his arms and pressed up against his chest and continued her tirade.

"If you don't want anything to do with me - as you have so plainly told me - then you shouldn't even be here making a big deal about Akio-sama being - being friendly towards me. In fact, since you don't give a damn about me, nor do you want my affection," she said while pushing herself away from him so she could turn and look at his face as she yelled at him, "perhaps its best that you just _leave me alone!!"_

He flinched. The sound of her voice had only gotten louder as she finished her rant.

"Onna, you will not scream at this Sesshoumaru. I mean what I said. I need not explain my actions, to you or anyone... ever."

"Is that so?" she asked in a deadly tone, not noticing the small crowd that had gathered to watch the young woman chew out the ever-stoic demon Lord.

"Hai, that is so," he answered, fully aware that her ire was only being urged on by his responses.

Kagome was about to let him have it, her mind in a torrent of confusion and comebacks. She was trying to latch onto at least one reply, when she suddenly heard his earlier words echo back to her and come slamming to the forefront of her thoughts; words that had hurt her deeply. Suddenly all the ire and indignation she was holding onto, deflated like last weeks balloon, causing her to slump her shoulders in defeat.

He had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to pursue a relationship with her... and while she found that it was unexpected and not at all unpleasant for her to be thinking along the lines of even dating -or perhaps more like courting in this case- Inuyasha's half brother, she hadn't been allowed to consider that possibility for very long before he obliterated that idea with one swipe of his claws. What did she expect really, the daiyoukai hated humans and apparently she was no exception, well... other than having a bit of fun with her body, he was still a male after all.

"That's... fine, Sesshoumaru, it really doesn't matter. I am no one - if barely your ally for the moment - to be telling you anything. Do whatever the hell you want... just leave _me_ out of it. Please excuse me, Akio-sama," she said, turning to the Northern Lord and bowing slightly. She began to walk away, not even acknowledging the other Lord present, nor the group of rather shocked and silent bystanders.

Kagome didn't even know where she was going or who - if anyone - was following her. She just knew that she needed to get away and be on her own if only for a few minutes.

She began to feel her eyes cloud over with tears, and wondered why she was even been so bothered with Sesshoumaru's declaration. Really, was it so surprising that he didn't want anything to do with her, that - that he didn't want her affections? Perhaps it wasn't, but then why was she feeling so devastated with his rejection of her? Had she secretly hoped he wanted to be with her as much as she now confessed - if only to herself - that she wanted to be with him?

She stopped walking as she came upon a large-leafed tree that provided great shade and remained beneath it, trying to shield herself from anyone that could happen upon her as she now felt the tears roll down her cheeks in earnest.

"Kagome-chan?"

The miko heard the taijiya's voice only a few feet from her and before she could stop herself she threw herself into her friends arms and wept.

"Oh Sango, why am I so stupid? I keep falling for guys that don't return my feelings, that - that don't even like me!! Guys that j-just end up playing around with - with my emotions!! I mean why did I - did I have to start liking the_ inu daiyoukai _out of all people? Why him... he hates humans!! And he - he hates me!!" she said, in between sobs.

"Shh... shh... it's okay, Kagome. You are not stupid, you're one of the smartest people I know. And I think you began to like Sesshoumaru-sama because -because... well, I'm not really sure why, but since you are extremely smart and kind and loving, there had to have been something in him that you saw as worth while. And I don't believe that he hates you, Kagome, why if anyone would have talked to him the way you just did, I think that person would have already been dead by now and certainly not have walked away from him.

"I'm s-sorry, Sango, I didn't mean to be so weak," the priestess answered, finally getting a hold of herself and wiping her tear stained face with the back of her hand.

"I understand, Kagome, really... I just think that we better go to your room though, remember the 100 yard thing... and Inuyasha - umm, well he looks like he either wants to kill Sesshoumaru-sama, Akio-sama, or come over here and yell at you, or all three, so I think it's better if we just go. We can talk about it some more in the privacy of our rooms."

"Al -Alright. Arigatou, Sango-chan. I really am sorry I've been acting... so out of character lately but I guess I've just been confused with all of the feelings I've been having for a certain inu... and I don't know how to quite handle them. Especially since - you know…since we're - we're all stuck together having to constantly be telling the truth. I'm just getting kinda tired of having to share everything I really feel and think with everyone!" she said, allowing the demon slayer to loop her arm through hers, and lead them back towards the main palace building.

"I know how you feel, Kagome. I don't think I've ever blushed so much as I have in the past couple of weeks." After thinking about it some more she continued. "You know... we'll have to find out if there are any hot springs close by. We haven't had time to soak ourselves leisurely in quite some time, while talking about the men that annoy us so. We'll just have to do it quietly so as not to be overheard by the hentai monk and big eared inu brothers." Sango whispered the last sentence into her friend's ear, making her giggle into her hand.

"Sango," she whispered back, "I don't think their ears are big, but I do hope that other things are."

Sango gasped. She couldn't believe her cheeks were lighting up with color again, and she definitely couldn't believe her friend had said something so racy and sexually uninhibited.

"Kagome!" she chastised, trying her best not to think about her remark.

"Oh come on, Sango... you know you're thinking about it too, aren't you?"

"We-well, I wasn't thinking about that... but now that you brought it up, I can't help but to think about it."

"And you're trying really hard not to picture it too, ne?"

The demon slayer let out another gasp before hitting her friend on the arm. "Kagome!! I wasn't even picturing it, you hentai until you brought it up again!!"

"If I'm a hentai then so are you, my dear Sango, for you we were both envisioning it."

The girls paused for a second before bursting out into full blown laughter.

Unnoticed by the two young women, two daiyoukai's, a hanyou, a monk, and a personal guard, trailed exactly 100 yards away with different emotions pouring forth from their auras. A mixture of anger, jealously, anxiousness, uncertainty and even self-satisfaction raged within them. Yet, there was one emotion that they all had in common... confusion. They couldn't understand how one minute the priestess had been unhappy and then the next she was laughing as if she had not just been weeping. Her emotions changed like the brilliant sun at daylight changes into the full and pleasant moon at night.

Nevertheless, they followed, each hoping to have a chance to speak to the miko before the other males found an opportunity to do the same.

The upcoming week was beginning to look like it was going to be long, eventful, and rather lively, they each concluded with an internal sigh.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO **_**REVIEW**_** & TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! **

**THE LONGER THE REVIEW, THE BETTER…I REALLY ENJOY THOSE!!**


	10. Ch 10 The heart knows the truth

_**Last time…**_

Unnoticed by the two young women, two daiyoukai's, a hanyou, a monk, and a personal guard, trailed exactly 100 yards away with different emotions pouring forth from their auras. A mixture of anger, jealously, anxiousness, uncertainty and even self-satisfaction raged within them. Yet, there was one emotion that they all had in common... confusion. They couldn't understand how one minute the priestess had been unhappy and then the next she was laughing as if she had not just been weeping. Her emotions changed like the brilliant sun at daylight changes into the full and pleasant moon at night.

Nevertheless, they followed, each hoping to have a chance to speak to the miko before the other males found an opportunity to do the same.

The upcoming week was beginning to look like it was going to be long, eventful, and rather lively, they each concluded with an internal sigh.

* * *

**Ch. 10 The heart knows the truth**

"Ohh... that feels sooo good, Gi-kun, do it again! No wait... put your hand here mmm… that's it…right there…ah… oh. Do _that_ a little harder. N-no, harder, I'm not fragile. _HARDER_… ooh, like that…oh kami! Gi-kun, I must say, you're naturally talented."

Various looks adorned the faces of the group while being subjected to her 'less than appropriate' sounds.

"Just shut your mouth, wench! I'm getting tired of hearing your stupid sexual sounding comments. And your idiotic sounding noises, getting me all turned on and shit. Just quit it already! Probably doing it on purpose, too."

"Did you hear something, Gi-kun? Because even though I did I'm too busy and too angry to care."

"I say Kagome-sama, that I must agree with Inuyasha this time. The noises you're emitting are rather…sexual in nature and I cant help but to have the same opinion. I too am feeling somewhat bothered and... rather turned on. Perhaps later we can--" Miroku broke off as the demon slayer interrupted.

"Shut it, monk. Keep your hentai suggestions to yourself. Unless of course you suggest them to me which I might then decide... that you better shut up now and stop grinning at me like a fool!! Kagome... I'm beginning to think that this isn't such a good idea after all." Sango sighed, then continued. "I think you're just doing it on purpose. I mean even I'm feeling somewhat bothered by your sounds. They're indecent! It sounds like you are... and he is…well... since you're not really having a sexual encounter with your guard, but if you were I suppose that they would be the same…Kagome! Please just stop this! I mean look at all the stupid males!"

"Your friends are right, Lady Kagome. Perhaps I shouldn't be touching you in such an inappropriate manner. Honestly, I think that perhaps my Lord, as well as yours, will not care for such blatant disregard for--" He was cut off by an annoyed Kagome.

"Oh come on guys, I need this! And he is _not_ my Lord, Gi-kun. I can safely say he does not even want to be my friend let alone anything more personal like my Lord. Besides, I don't care what they think. You're my guard and are supposed to keep me happy so I won't go all ballistic and start purifying demons on contact, ne?"

"Lady, Kagome maybe I should…"

"Your touch makes me happy Gi-kun. Doesn't your lord want me happy?" She asked sweetly trying to make her guard feel slightly guilty.

"Umm... I'm not sure if that's what Akio-sama meant," he mumbled with embarrassment and uncertainty. Though he was enjoying the back rub he was giving the priestess almost as much as she was, he was feeling terribly awkward doing it in front of all her friends... and the Western Lord who was only 100 yards away looking at the sky in concentration with a slight furrow in his brow, his aura of displeasure nearly suffocating him.

Sensing his embarrassment, Kagome attempted to ease his worry.

"I'm sorry Gi, but you know this past week has been really long and tiresome. I'm actually glad that tomorrow will be the day of Akio-sama's celebration. I was beginning to think it was taking much too long to get here," Kagome said, with obvious relief.

She paused, looking at the lieutenant gratefully. "Arigatou, Gi-kun. I'm glad you gave me a massage. My shoulders were really hurting with all of that practice. The bow you lent me was much larger than the ones I'm used to using."

"I would'a given you the massage if you would'a asked me, wench," mumbled a rather upset hanyou, who stood off to the side of their little gathering as they were taking in the sun in the outdoor gardens.

"Really, Inuyasha?" she asked, with a slight hint of surprise and glee.

Then she quickly remembered she wasn't speaking to him... or to any of the three males in her group and decided to ignore him instead. "Well... whatever, I don't want any of you touching me right now, so it doesn't matter."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Yeah, really. But if you don't want any of us touching you then why the hell are ya letting him?" asked the disturbed half-demon, a clawed finger pointing to the guard that currently had his hands on her shoulders.

Kagome was getting rather irritated. After all she had gone through in the last week she didn't think that he needed to be accusing her of anything again - since that's what it seemed he was trying to do. Then to act as if he was suddenly her good friend by offering to give her a nice massage after the way he had yelled at her?

Kagome suddenly remembered some of the words he had shouted at her, condemning her for 'throwing herself' at not only Sesshoumaru, but Akio-sama as well, simply because they were powerful daiyoukai's and had a lot of money and obvious good looks. And even though she had 'sat' him until it looked like he was digging his own grave, he still continued to rail at her after he had clawed out of the crater he had hollowed out.

It was rather strange to say the least, though, seeing as how the agitated hanyou would always settle down after he had been sat a few times. He must've been extremely pissed off.

Unfortunately it was not only Inuyasha who had decided to have a 'talk' with her, for if it was, Kagome was sure her week wouldn't have been too terrible. But no... Sesshoumaru had to go and tell her not to act like a spoiled child, a rude guest, and that she should have stopped the tiger youkai from scenting her.

What the hell was that supposed to mean, anyway?

It irked her to think that the ungrateful and objectionable Lord of 'I'm by far the most superior being here' had the gall to tell _her _not to act spoiled or rude. She had never acted like a spoiled brat let alone been rude to anyone in any way... well, not unless they deserved it. And why should she have stopped Akio-sama from leaving his scent on her - its not like Sesshoumaru gave a hoot about her, anyway. He plainly told her he wanted nothing to do with her... so why did he care what she did, or for that matter who she did it with? And then he had had the nerve to ignore her, not speak to her, and act as if she suddenly didn't exist?

What the hell was his_ problem_?

Then her week was made even more fabulous by the fact that Akio-sama had acted as if she were an injured and fragile princess. He would dote on her, almost feeding into her whims, though she never expressed the desire to actually see them fulfilled. Any moment he was not using to do his duty as Lord, he would spend with her. It wasn't particularly a lot of time, but enough to be noticeable. Even Sango had noticed he was acting more gallant toward her than usual. Not that that was a bad thing per say, but it still made her slightly uncomfortable.

Yes, she would admit she liked the attention he was bestowing upon her, but not to the point that he thought she was going to break because Sesshoumaru had rejected her.

It seemed that the Northern Lords 'extra attentions' had even prompted a little talk about finding a man from the rest of the males.

Miroku and Gi, not to be left behind, had tried to have a little talk with her about the merits of finding a good mate. One who would continually protect her and stand by her side, and one who could give her the affection she obviously needed - and yes they had said 'obviously needed' as if she was desperate for affection.

Or a boyfriend.

Then they had gone on and on telling her that she needed someone who wasn't so emotionless or cold - they were obviously referring to Sesshoumaru, although Miroku had told the truth and said he was referring to the daiyoukai straight out, and had asked her to bear his children shortly thereafter. He even went so far as to offer her a conciliatory hug, then had groped her ass! She had squeaked so loudly afterwards that had Sango not knocked the houshi unconscious, surely Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, or even

Gi would have done so - if not much worse - seeing the look of varying degrees of displeasure cross their features.

As if any of them knew what she _really_ wanted or needed in a man.

Ugh! She should have known better than to break down and cry in front of so many males.

"Look here wench--" Inuyasha interrupted her recollection of last week's events.

"Innuuyasshaa…" Before he could finish she called his name in that tone of voice that suggested he better not say something that would get him in serious trouble.

"I don't believe Lady Kagome likes you referring to her as a 'wench', hanyou. You should have more respect for--" Gi glared at Inuyasha as he was interrupted.

"Who the hell was talking to you, water boy!" he raised his voice angrily. "You're not even her bodyguard! You're supposed to be guarding everyone else from_ her_, remember?!! You're more like that little toad ice-ass keeps around! Stupid water elemental," he huffed.

"Inuyasha! Be nice or I'll s.i.t. you! Leave Gi-kun alone!" She turned to the youkai in question, ignoring the irate inu hanyou yet again. "Really, you're a water elemental? I don't think I've ever met one before. I guess that also explains your navy blue hair. Maybe you could show me--"

"What?!! Pay attention when I'm talking to you, _wench_,' he said stressing the word purposely, hating the way she was ignoring him and talking to another male, "you going to start defending another bastard who's only after you're virginity anyways? Jeez, you sure are an idiot. He only wants to get into your tiny short skir--arghh--" his voice was choked off by the simple act of a hand being wrapped around his throat.

"You try my patience, little brother. Silence your vulgar mouth or I'll do it for you."

Sesshoumaru had had enough of their childish bickering. It was bad enough that he had to hear the sounds the onna was making as the soon-to-be-dead youkai was kneading her shoulders, he didn't need to hear the grating voice of the disrespectful hafling as well.

"You will not speak to the miko in such a disrespectful manner, half-breed." He squeezed the hanyou's neck to indicate his seriousness, enjoying the way his little brother was turning almost blue with the sudden lack of oxygen.

Sesshoumaru felt a soft touch on his bicep and turned to look at the concerned face of the priestess. Though she did not speak a word, he understood she was upset and worried that he would kill the boy if he continued to constrict his breathing.

He let go, not wanting to hear the woman's tearful mourning if he were to kill the worthless half-breed at the moment.

Inuyasha coughed and inhaled a lungful of air before he sputtered some angry questions at his older brother, glad he hit a nerve as the bastard slowed to a stop to listen. "Why the hell do you care if I talk to the wen-- to Kagome that way? Isn't that why you were after her too, cuz you wanted to get under her skirt?" he asked, with satisfaction at the irritation coming from his brother in waves, barely registering the outraged gasps of the two women in the group.

He was much too tuned in to what his brother was going to say to take notice.

"I respect her, hanyou. Not only has she put up with_ you _all of this time, but more impressively, she has stood up to this Sesshoumaru and lived. And unlike what I am beginning to suspect in you, little brother, I was not 'after her' simply to get under her skirt, as you say." With a barely perceptible furrowed brow, he continued. "Although I am loath to admit that that thought did cross my mind, I was not drawn to her only for carnal amusement. While I did mention almost similar reasons to her before, I have recently come to the conclusion that it is no longer such."

"Now, you have all been hiding outside for the last several days as the Northern Lord's guests have been arriving and I have permitted this, but I believe it is time to go inside.

Akio is on his way outside to find us as I speak, and we should--" he broke off as another's voice entered into the fray.

"Do not worry, Sesshoumaru," the aforementioned tora youkai came outside then, interrupting the Western Lord's orders with a wave of his hand. "I do not want everyone to come inside just yet. Actually I would prefer to hide out here with you for just a few minutes, before I have to go inside and confront the bevy of female admirers that seem to have materialized in every corner of my castle."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at him and he continued. "Oh, do not worry; they are not only after me, you see, but have found out that you are in residence as well, and have taken to badgering me about your whereabouts. It seems to me, though, that you already had previous knowledge of this, since you are masking your aura and your scent."

He sighed dramatically as the Western daiyoukai, the group of travelers and his guard looked at him with varying degrees of annoyance, skepticism, and poorly hidden envy.

He looked to the miko, trying to gain her reaction to his news, but noticed she had a faraway look in her eye and her head was slightly bowed in thought.

Kagome was still shocked - and rather confused - that Sesshoumaru had answered

Inuyasha the way that he did. What did it mean, though? Did he change his mind or something? _Why was it always so hard for him to speak normally and leave all the riddles and guessing games at home? _she thought with irritation. She desperately wanted to ask him what he meant, but she didn't want to look like a fool and embarrass herself all over again if he indeed meant something altogether different... like 'I still don't like you miko, what made you think I did?'

And now, to make matters worse... well, at least more frustrating, both of the daiyoukai's had a throng of no doubt beautiful female youkai admirers that were chasing after them and annoying them. Okay, so they were annoying her too... but only because they were being so... so... well, whatever.

Kagome supposed it didn't matter, anyway. Its not like she was dating either one of them or anything, so they could just go and flirt all they wanted. She didn't take them for the flirting kind though... well, at least not Sesshoumaru, so she didn't think they would actually do that. Although... he had already done just that - with her of course - on several occasions. And - Akio-sama had practically done the same, except on a less noticeable level.

_So they were flirts_, she concluded. _How dare they?!_

"Why are they after you and Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked the Northern Lord, with an almost bored tone of voice, anger simmering just below her words. Just as he opened his mouth to answer she continued much too irritated to even let him speak . "I mean, I know you are both handsome and rich, I myself was accused recently of being after you both for the same motives," she said eyeing a certain dog eared boy menacingly, "but I don't find either reason adequate enough to garner_ my _attention. I suppose I would have to ask, why else would they be after you?" She shrugged a shoulder at the tora youkai as if her meaning was quite obvious to anyone and he wasn't looking at her with varying emotions in his eyes.

Akio wanted to laugh at her outlandish question, and growl angrily that someone would dare accuse her of such a thing at the same time. "Who has dared accuse you of such wayward motives, my Lady? I will have them hunted down and--"

Kagome broke in, then, flicking her thumb over her shoulder at the hanyou walking

behind her.

"Oh, don't worry, it was just Inuyasha," she answered, waving away his righteous anger. "He was just being stupid and jealous," the miko continued, as if the half demon behind her wasn't snarling at her lightly, angry that he had just been insulted. "I know that many females - I'm sure it doesn't matter what species - seem to think that those two points are all that really matter in a male, but it isn't true. There are still some females who look for a mate who has _more_ than just good looks and enough money to shower her with trinkets.

"For example... I know that you, my Lord Akio, are not only rich and handsome, but kind and caring. You are a good leader - I have seen the respect your soldiers have towards you to know that this is true - and are a true gentleman. You are also patient and attentive to the needs of your people. For if you weren't, I don't think you'd be having this celebration in your honor. So I guess it's also a good thing that you do not seem like an arrogant male, if you were your head would probably be filled with so much hot air by now, you'd be ready to explode," she said with a smirk.

Akio was taken aback with the priestess's assessment of his character traits. He had never had a female speak so agreeably about him before and sound utterly sincere. It was indeed a surprising experience that warmed him greatly. He was beginning to think that if Sesshoumaru didn't make a move to snatch her up for his own soon, then perhaps he himself would.

"What about Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked a grinning houshi, desperately trying to ignore the Northern Lord's beaming smile - and the look of death the miko was currently sending him.

Kagome couldn't feign ignorance since she had to tell the truth and she knew what he was referring to. Well, she supposed she _had_ started it with her comments. The only thing to do now was to try to answer without making a fool of herself... again.

"Well Sesshoumaru-sama... he - he's…" she sighed, and continued when no one spoke, an eerie silence in the air, as it seemed everyone waited for her assessment of the inu daiyoukai.

"Sesshoumaru is not only handsome and rich... but loyal. He is proud and arrogant. But he has a good reason for it... he is the strongest youkai I have ever met. He may not talk much but when he does he doesn't speak foolishness, he instead speaks with wisdom and commands with grace and knowledge. And he is a good listener. He is also a great kisser... kami, is he ever." She coughed realizing she had strayed from the topic and blushed to the roots of her hair, but continued.

"I know that he doesn't give his trust to just anyone, but when he does, you should feel honored that he has enough faith in you and believes you will accomplish what you said you would. He is a youkai of his word, and his honor is beyond comparison. Though he tries to act emotionless or indifferent I know that he is anything but. His emotions lurk in his eyes and if someone would only take the time to read them carefully, then they would know that when he thinks something is humorous, they shine brighter." She sighed at that thought, wistfully, then continued with her character assassination - err... _assessment._

"Or when he is curious they open a little more and he stares, as if pondering the importance of such a thing in the universe and in his own life. Then when he's angry his eyes darken and turn into hardened amber... and he even compresses his lips as if trying to keep from shouting. His eyes turn into molten gold when he kisses and they narrow slightly as well... umm - anyway, he also has a great sense of responsibility. For if he didn't he wouldn't be trying to kill Naraku to keep his lands and his subjects safe and free of his cruelty.

And no matter what anyone says, he... has a heart. Though he wishes others to think he is cold and cruel - he isn't. If he was, he wouldn't have saved a little human girl, and wouldn't be caring for her as if she were part of his pack.

And I know his heart beats with emotions he doesn't want others to see. But I've seen

them, for if I hadn't, I wouldn't have begun to like him as more than just a friend... I wouldn't have begun to fall--"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH WENCH!! WE DON'T NEED TA HEAR ALL OF THE BASTARD'S 'GOOD' QUALITIES!! I think I'm gonna throw up now!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he bent over and started gagging, hating the way she was talking about the asshole who was constantly trying to kill him or take Tetsusaiga.

Everyone began to laugh at the hanyou's antics - except for one silent and thoughtful stoic lord - and one surprised priestess.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe the miko had said what she just had. He was taken aback with the way she had described him. How was it that she knew him so well? He couldn't argue with anything she had said about him. She had described him extremely well and it was apparent that only she had seen him in that way, and had seen through the many barriers he constantly projected to the world. Was she even aware that she had said that if someone would only take the time to study his eyes they would know what emotions lie therein - and then had proceeded to explain them to the others? It was apparent she had already done just that. He knew that she liked him as more than a friend but what was she about to say when the half-breed had interrupted? She had said that otherwise she wouldn't have begun to fall... to fall for what? He wondered.

He was beginning to regret not squeezing the life out of the boy when he had had the opportunity. Perhaps... it was time he spoke with the miko once again.

Kagome remained silent as the conversation soon turned to the upcoming celebration and the seamstresses Akio-sama had ordered to come and take their measurements for new 'party' clothes.

She just felt so... so - well, there was a jumble of emotions going through her. She knew she was about to say that she had begun to fall in love with Sesshoumaru, and she could really kick herself for such stupidity. What had she been_ thinking_? Was she seriously stupid enough to have fallen in love with a youkai who not only wanted nothing to do with her, but was the brother of the person she had previously thought she had been in love with, and who had hurt her deeply? Not only that but he was the one demon - besides Naraku - who had been constantly chasing them and had even been trying to kill his half brother at every available opportunity. Well... that was, until he had agreed to join them, ally himself with them, and establish a temporary truce between the two packs.

She sighed.

There was just no way. Perhaps, she thought with renewed excitement, she was only going to say that she had begun to fall for his good looks. She almost growled the more she thought about it. Wouldn't that just put her in the same category as those types of women who were only after the good looks and money of a male? The same ones she insisted she was not a part of? Or maybe….maybe she was going to say she had begun to fall for his - his... she suddenly groaned miserably within the confines of her own mind trying to find a suitable explanation.

She couldn't lie to herself, she finally concluded, after several minutes of failed attempts at ill-fitted reasons, that it was beyond obvious that she knew what she was going to say_._

She had thought about him so often, his reactions to her presence and her thoughts. She craved his attention and his touch, or to see him, even fleetingly, look her way. And every time she was near him her heart would skip a beat and her mind would begin to wander, conjuring up images of them being together, of being able to look into his eyes to find more than just cold indifference or lust for her body.

What else could it be if not…_love_?

She seriously had to think this new development through, and she definitely had to speak to Sango about it as well. Or... perhaps with all of this honesty thing going on between them she should keep it to herself. She didn't want the taijiya to accidentally blurt out everything she had shared with her to the whole world. She especially didn't want Sesshoumaru to know. He would probably feel sorry for her, sorry that she just couldn't get over him.

Thinking about all his possible reactions to her confession of love - all negative and embarrassing beyond belief - she was actually glad Inuyasha had interrupted her when he had.

Coming out of her thoughts, she quickly noticed everyone had started to make their way back inside. Not wanting to be left behind, or anywhere near the daiyoukai as she noticed he remained standing beneath the tree they had all been gathered under, she followed after everyone in a brisk walk.

"Miko, I will have a word with you."

Hearing his deep monotone voice, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't help the sudden grimace that passed over her features, although she was thankful that she wasn't facing the Western Lord as she did so.

She immediately wondered what he wanted to speak to her about. Was he going to tell her that she needed to get over him and stop being another obsessive fan girl?

Sesshoumaru noticed how her spine stiffened and her aura became distressed. _Is she afraid of me?_ he wondered. No, it wasn't fear that he sensed - it smelled more like apprehension and anxiety.

"I will not harm you, miko," he told her, trying to ease her hesitation and nervousness.

"I... know you won't, Sesshoumaru. I trust you," she responded, while turning to look at the daiyoukai and clasping her hands together, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted.

His heart seemed to ripple, then swell with her words. The unexpected and odd sensation made him wonder what the unfamiliar and foreign emotion meant.

"I am.…pleased." He answered without even realizing he had spoken.

Before Sesshoumaru could continue, another perplexing emotion made itself known. If he didn't know any better - which he obviously always did - he would say that he was feeling slightly... nervous.

"Hn... this Sesshoumaru will not feel nervous."

"What was it you wanted to…wait- what?" Kagome asked, thinking he was about to start chastising her for her earlier assessment of his character, only noticing what he really said a moment later.

The miko saw the way his eyes had opened slightly and how he looked rather... confused and embarrassed. Was it possible that he had not meant to say that out loud?

She couldn't help herself. "So... it seems that even the great and mighty Sesshoumaru-sama is not as perfect as he thinks he is. He does make mista--"

Sesshoumaru cut her off immediately. "Miko, cease your--"

"No, I don't think I will."

His eyes widened in surprise once more, she noted. He should know by now that she wasn't the type to bow down and obey his every word. Besides... she was having way too much fun getting to see so many emotions filter through his normally expressionless face.

She crossed her arms under her chest and leaned her weight unto one leg, while she waited for him to say something else.

Since after a few minutes he didn't seem inclined to speak, she decided she didn't like

the silence too much and broke it for him. "You know, if we're not careful we're going to be dragged back if the group gets to far."

Seeing no reaction, she stepped closer to him until she had to tilt her head back to keep eye contact. While it was best she be nearer to him to keep their conversation from being overheard, the priestess quickly came to realize that perhaps it had not been such a good idea after all. The urge to reach out and touch him was so great that her hands were beginning to itch. She felt herself grow warm under his intense gaze, his amber eyes never straying from hers. Even the heat his body was producing was making her incredibly edgy, the need to throw herself into his arms growing by the minute.

She was suddenly startled as she heard her own husky voice break the silence that prevailed once more. "I... really want to touch you... a-and kiss you, Sesshoumaru. Will you... allow me to?" she questioned softly, hardly recognizing her own voice.

He flashed her an indiscernible look before he answered.

"No."

He saw the look of hurt cross her eyes just before she hung her head and tried to turn around. He quickly wrapped an arm around her slim waist before she could turn and walk away from him, and was momentarily satisfied when he heard her small gasp of surprise.

"I am not finished, miko. I have said no, for...it is I that wishes to kiss you. Will you allow this Sesshoumaru the pleasure?" he questioned softly, grabbing her chin between his thumb and forefinger to lift her head, and make her look into his eyes as he allowed her to see his sincerity. He knew he sounded ridiculous, and even worse, like some besotted young pup as he spoke without really giving much thought to his words. All he knew in this moment though, was that he could not lie; he did want to kiss her. Frankly, he wanted to ravage her mouth, _desperately._

He had never felt these bizarre and unexpected feelings before, but he could honestly say he was not averse to them. They were odd, yes, but not painful, nor revolting as he had assumed they would be.

"H-Hai, kiss me Sesshou, please," she answered quickly. Kami, how she sounded desperate. Yet, at this moment, she couldn't care less how she sounded, as long as he would place his soft and firm lips over hers and kiss her like she longed for.

Her whispered words sent his heart racing, another peculiarity he was not used to, but decided the sensation only made his desire to kiss the priestess increase.

Slowly he brought his head down and touched her lips softly, almost ghosting over them with his own, before he decided he was only torturing himself with such 'foreplay', and deepened the kiss. Adding more pressure, he allowed his tongue to lick the inseam of her lips eliciting a soft moan from the girl - making his victory all the sweeter as he plunged his tongue into her waiting warmth as she opened her mouth to receive him.

After several strokes to her small appendage, he drew back, allowing her to breath deeply.

"There is no one who has a taste like yours, miko. It is... tantalizingly sweet, exquisite, unique, and utterly arousing. It seems that I can almost drown myself in your taste, onna."

She blushed with his words. "I can never get enough of you either, Sesshoumaru. I feel like... like I want to merge myself with you, to-to taste you and constantly be touching you. But even more than that, I feel something deeper. I want you and I to--"

He kissed her again, silencing anything she was about to say. He had a sudden feeling that she was going to talk about love.

He was not ready for such a discussion at the moment...

Perhaps not ever.

Sesshoumaru pulled her against his chest and kissed her hungrily. Nibbling on her lips, rubbing his tongue against her own, feeling and memorizing every hidden crevice in her warm mouth as if he would cease to remember it after this day.

Kagome held unto to him as if he were only a dream. As if their kissing was only her imagination playing games with her, taunting her, reminding her that though she desperately wanted it to happen, it was only going to be done in the recesses of her mind.

Yet it wasn't true, this was no dream, nor her overactive imagination. She was truly touching him, feeling his body pressed to hers intimately while she ran her hands through his silky hair and down his strong, muscled back.

Kagome couldn't deny the feelings she held for him when she was in his arms. She felt her heart ready to burst in happiness in - in….

"Oi, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

….in annoyance.

They separated, but the miko noticed that the inu daiyoukai didn't let go of her waist and kept her body pressed up to his, only allowing her to maneuver her head sideways in attempt to glare at the offender.

"We were kissing, Inuyasha, I thought it was quite obvious."

"Gah!! Really, wench, why don't you two just get a room? Makes me wanna hurl my lunch all over the ground. I think that-- WAIT!! Ahh, hell no you're not getting no damn room!! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! Like I'm gonna let you make out with that bastard. He's just using you, ya know," he grumbled, then continued blabbering with hardly a pause - as usual.

"Even if it's just to annoy the hell out of me. Probably just trying to take the only thing I have left other than Tetsusaiga just to show he can. Jackass just wants to - to... keh - you ain't going anywhere. Both of you are staying right here where I can watch you."

"Well, I don't really think I'm ready to have a private room with your brother yet, and I really don't know what you were thinking. Sometimes I wonder if you do think at all!" she mumbled her answer, however the voice of a certain monk interrupted as she was about to continue, and let the hanyou know how he had the worst possible timing - ever.

"You are staying to watch, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, with a lecherous gleam in his eye and a faint smirk on his lips. "I didn't know you wanted to watch your older brother make out with our dear Kagome-sama. Are you into that type of activity? I have never met anyone who enjoys such a thing. Perhaps you watch to learn? I suppose it would be quite interesting. I might pick up a pointer or two from the Western Lord, and mayhap my little Sango might then allow me to court her and perhaps even impregn... umphhh." A hard knock on the head by a certain demon slayer muffled his words.

Thankfully it was not hard enough to throw him into a dark unconscious void, and he continued as if he had not just been hit over the head with a fist. "If you wanted my attention, you simply needed but to ask, my dear flower. Here, I shall move aside and let you get a better look. There is nothing better for the learning experience than application of method. Would you like to practice with me?" he asked, hopefully holding both hands before him as if in prayer.

The look of horror and disgust that passed over Inuyasha's face was almost comical.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT, YOU PERVERTED MONK!!" Inuyasha screamed, everyone's ears ringing with the sound. His brain had finally caught up with Miroku's insinuations amidst the jumble of propositions to Sango. I AIN'T STAYING TO WATCH…SO -SO OBVIOUSLY I CAN'T LEARN ANYTHING, SINCE THEY AIN'T GONNA DO ANYTHING! AND I'M NOT INTO THAT PERVERTED STUFF!!

"Jeez, Miroku, it would be a miracle if you could manage to be _un_-hentai for even an hour," Sango said. "And I might be interested in practicing with you, houshi, but we just have too much to do at the moment. Besides, I think I might want to stay and watch as well. I might be able to learn something, too," she finished, looking down at her feet, a tinge of pink riding on her cheeks at the confession.

Kagome groaned. Why,_ why _couldn't they have any privacy? Looking at the shell shocked face of the poor guard, she was obviously able to tell he had still not gotten used to their 'truthful' ways. After almost a full week of spending his time around her, and in the presence of her friends, one would figure he wouldn't be as surprised when he heard their straightforward way of speaking.

Seeing his jaw hit the floor as Sesshoumaru spoke next only confirmed it.

"Your timing is appalling, hanyou, though I am not surprised. It always seems that you interrupt at the most inopportune moment, and it is usually when I am sliding my tongue into the miko's mouth and enjoying every curve of her feminine body pressed up to mine."

Then again, it seemed everyone's jaw dropped with _that _remark, not only her guards.

Inuyasha sputtered angrily - as if he had any right to - trying to come up with something to say to his older sibling's unexpected comment. Since nothing came to mind, he quickly decided to_ show _his brother what he thought, instead. Taking a step forward toward the now disengaging couple, he felt a hand on each shoulder stopping his advance. Looking at Miroku and Gi, who were holding him back and away from tearing into the smirking face of his arrogant prick of a brother, he determined it wasn't even worth his time.

"Keh... if you wanna waste your time on some asshole that's probably just playing around with ya, and who probably doesn't even want anything to do with you but get you in his bed to satisfy his lust, then by all means go ahead and get your heart broken, wench. Just don't come crying to me when the bastard dumps you for someone prettier or more interesting... and someone who isn't a weak human."

He turned on his heel then and walked away, everyone else following slowly behind.

Kagome was rather taken aback with his little 'farewell speech.' Could it be true? Was Sesshoumaru really only after her for….for the physical pleasure?

He _had _already told her out front that he didn't want anything to do with her, and then here they were suddenly kissing again. Was is possible that Inuyasha was right, that he only wanted to satisfy a passing lust for her and that that was his only real interest in her? Just to get under her skirt, as he had said earlier?

It could - could be possible. She wasn't very pretty, at least not enough for someone like Sesshoumaru. He was almost otherworldly in his looks... and she wasn't very interesting, either. And... well - she was also a human and everyone knew how Sesshoumaru saw them - as weak.

So then... why was he even kissing her or showing interest in her at all? The more she thought about it, the more it was becoming quite clear. He had only ever shown a physical attraction to her.

The daiyoukai was affected by this 'truth enchantment' thing just like they were, but he had shown he was able to reserve himself with his words more than they could. So, was his admission now simply his ability to use choice words to get what he wanted from her and then toss her aside? That seemed more in line with his usual treatment of her- constantly pushing her away and vehemently denying her other advances.

It seemed reality had just hit home.

Sesshoumaru eyed the miko warily. Seeing the look of concentration on her face, he quickly concluded she had no doubt taken the half breed's words to heart. Though... was he able to deny its validity? Was he truly interested in the miko as more than just a passing urge to satisfy his lusts? Earlier, he had told the hanyou that he indeed had changed his mind and that carnal satisfaction wasn't all he was after. What had been his reasons behind such a decision?

He knew he had told her to remain behind earlier because he wanted to speak to her. He had initially wanted to tell her that her assessment of his character should have been kept to herself. While it might have all been true, he didn't want her to be telling others that she saw him as a soft demon with a 'heart', let alone to be claming he had so many 'noble virtues.'

Seeing the look of confusion and then disappointment pass over her features and stop in the pools of her cerulean eyes, he knew she had obviously concluded the boy had been right, although, he himself was not sure if her conclusion was truly correct.

Perhaps there was indeed a further attraction, something that drew him to her. Something that went much farther than simple carnal need.

"Sesshoumaru," she called to him softy. Seeing him tilt his head slightly signaling he was giving her his attention she continued. "I…" she swallowed. She couldn't ask him. No... she wouldn't ask him. She would only be setting herself up for disappointment and heartbreak - again. Though she was older and wiser, and had experienced much in her travels, she still wanted to prevent the misfortune of having her heart broken once more.

She cleared her throat. "Never mind... I - I have to go."

Reaching the door that led to the inside of the palace she stopped and spoke over her shoulder to the demon that still stood quietly in the same spot. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. I... apologize for my forwardness. It - it won't happen again. I accept you want nothing to do with me - at first I didn't understand it - but... I think that I do now. I'm sorry to have caused you any... problems." She paused, waiting for him to respond. When he said nothing, she turned and left, feeling hollow as an ache began to take root deep in her heart.

She almost laughed in misery then.

It seemed Inuyasha was right.

For once.

* * *

**Thank you to my betas Kanna37 & AmIOtaku for all your hard work & suggestions on this one....and for being so fast!**

**PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!**

**THANK YOU!**


	11. Ch 11 Where's my fairy godmother?

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! Thank you so much for your reviews!!**

**WELL I KNOW I TOOK QUITE A WHILE W/THIS CHAPTER BUT HERE IT IS…HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.**

**As always thanks to my Beta's Kanna37 & AmIOtaku.**

**QUICK NOTE: I SEEMED TO HAVE LOST ONE OF MY OTHER BETA'S SO IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN HELPING ME BETA THIS & MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE PM ME. I know that the beta's I do have now are also going to be busy very soon with….well life & some things that they have to do & will be unavailable for a while.**

**SO AS LONG AS YOU GUYS CAN BE AVAILABLE TO BETA & RETURN THE CHAP IN A FEW DAYS & DON'T MIND LEMONS THEN DROP ME A LINE!!**

**Thanks!!**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Reaching the door that led to the inside of the palace she stopped and spoke over her shoulder to the demon that still stood quietly in the same spot. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. I... apologize for my forwardness. It - it won't happen again. I accept you want nothing to do with me - at first I didn't understand it - but... I think that I do now. I'm sorry to have caused you any... problems." She paused, waiting for him to respond. When he said nothing, she turned and left, feeling hollow as an ache began to take root deep in her heart.

She almost laughed in misery then.

It seemed Inuyasha was right.

For once.

* * *

**Ch. 11 Where's my fairy godmother?**

"So…" Kagome began, "when are you and Miroku going to get together, Sango?" she asked, looking over at her friend, a smile upon her face that didn't quite reach her eyes as her melancholic mood hadn't really improved, even with the festivities that were underway.

"W-What do you mean? I'm not going to sleep with him any time soon if that's what you're thinking, which it probably is seeing as you've been somewhat of a hentai lately. Although, I have thought about it I just think it's too soon… a-and we're not married yet," answered the taijiya, a rosy flush on her face while she looked away from her friend's inquisitive countenance, and out unto the beautiful decorated hall - and the beautiful demon's in attendance.

"That isn't what I meant. It's you that has been acting like a pervert lately, Sango-chan. I simply wanted to know when you were going to begin dating. You know, since you guys have always acted like you weren't really interested in one another... but we all knew you were always really flirting and well aware of what the other seemed to want. I wasn't even asking if you were going to be sleeping with him. But since you bring that up as well... again..."

"NO!" she yelled, a few heads turning to look in their direction until she looked away and lowered her voice to a barely discernible level. "Uh, I mean no, it's not necessary to bring that up. I really don't know, Kagome. I mean Miroku is not exactly a faithful man. I know I can always count on him for almost anything, but when it comes t-to having a loyal and devoted relationship with me... well, I don't trust him. Is it wrong of me to think this way?" asked the taijiya, truly wanting to know what her friend had to say on the matter.

"No, I don't think its wrong of you to think that way Sango, yet... I can't help but wonder if you've spoken to him about it. I honestly think that no matter how hentai Miroku is, he would only be a hentai with you. I mean think about it. Has he gone up to any women lately and asked that they bear his children? And he hasn't been groping anyone," she flushed, remembering her own recent butt groping, "well, aside from getting me every now and again, its always been just you. I think he just does it to me out of pure habit... and you know, because it angers Inuyasha and he likes to get under his skin."

The sound of music was beginning to drown out their conversation and the women soon had to speak louder to be overheard.

"No, he hasn't asked anyone to bear his children in quite some time now that you mention it." Not wanting to continue this conversation here and now, as it was not the time or place to be speaking of such private or intimate personal details, the demon slayer hastily tried to change the subject.

"Umm, why are you over here with me, anyway? I mean, we're at the Northern Lord's celebration, and didn't he ask you to accompany him? So shouldn't you be hanging off his arm laughing and having a good time, you know, flirting away? Especially after the way Sesshoumaru treated you. That jerk. I don't care how gorgeous he is, he - he's just…"

"Oh, Sango, I'm here trying to hide from everyone, and even though he asked me here I never actually gave him an answer. I guess he just assumed that meant no. I feel so bad about that. I know I should be treating him better - he's only ever been great to me - but I just... I just don't want to be with anyone that isn't Sesshoumaru right now. Although, you might have a small point. I might feel a little better about being with him a-and flirting with him. He does make me feel like a woman, like I'm desirable. Like somebody actually wants me for just being me. But, I don't want his attentions just to make myself feel better you know. He deserves more than that."

The futuristic miko sighed, looking around the grand room they were currently in. She watched the beautiful youkai who were dressed in their most flattering and gorgeous kimonos. Though there were many youkai in attendance and most seemed to be ignoring the two human woman who stood off to the side of the room and the one human man who lingered further away from them. It seemed that he rest of the demon's who were not busy ignoring them, were rather angry that any were even allowed to such a formal and prestigious event. Kagome could feel the way their youki flared slightly in agitation and anger with the presence of a miko, demon slayer, holy man, and hanyou - although she had no idea where Inuyasha was at the moment.

While she had yet to feel the powerful aura's of the Northern or Western Lords -while they were not present as of yet, she knew Sesshoumaru couldn't be very far off- she couldn't help but be in awe of the grandiose ballroom and beautifully decorated palace. It was like watching the American's Cinderella and being at the ball, except she was missing a love-struck prince charming, a fairy godmother - Inuyasha didn't count - and falling madly in love and living happily ever after.

Another sigh.

Thankfully, the Northern Lord arrived then, to the loud cheers and whistles - and a few more animalistic sounds - of his subjects, everyone suddenly pushing and shoving to get to their Lord and congratulate him, although the females seemed of a different mind as they frantically seemed to find a way to either touch him or try to get his attention.

Kagome scoffed at their ridiculous attempts preferring to stay behind with the rest of the unwelcome guests, or as she knows them -her friends. While Inuyasha was no where within her line of sight at the moment, she still felt more comfortable standing beside Sango and... and….

Her jaw dropped and hit the floor. _What the hell?_

"I-Is that…isn't that…" The miko was tongue-tied.

"H-hai that's him. Wow... you're sure a lucky girl, Kagome! Wow! I mean... if you don't go talk to him right now, I think I will," Sango interjected, making her sentiments known and being rather blunt with her honesty.

Kagome couldn't believe how gorgeous Akio-sama looked. She was sure no one could even come close to Sesshoumaru's looks, and although she still believed that there was absolutely no one who could look as gorgeous as the Western Daiyoukai, the Northern Lord sure came close to it.

There was no way she would go to him though, she was too embarrassed and rather shy at the moment - besides it's not like she could with all the female youkai attacking him - so she remained standing where she was, fidgeting nervously with her blue and silver kimono, the exact colors he had specifically requested of the old hare youkai whom he had commissioned to make it. While it was the most beautiful kimono Kagome had ever seen, she still felt rather nervous and inadequately dressed.

As she saw him disentangle himself from the crowd and begin to walk towards her end of the room the miko couldn't help but admire his large muscled body -er... his form... no wait, she meant the way his physique looked in his haori and hakama. _Dammit!_ Apparently she couldn't even lie to herself! She _was_ gawking rather noticeably at his body.

Well whatever; she was admiring, - she was a warm blooded female after all - and he did look very attractive. The color of his black silk outfit accentuated the raven color of his hair nicely, while a deep golden obi wrapped around his trim waist. With no other color adorning his attire save for the gold and black, the orange colored stripes upon his cheekbones stood out marvelously, even making his skin color look more pale in the soft lighting of the room. Even his soft paw mark upon his forehead looked deliciously enticing.

So engrossed in checking him out and trying to find a suitable explanation -desperately hoping not to sound like a certain hentai monk - while simultaneously staring at the tiger demon who was only coming closer - she missed the way the taijiya standing beside her was fixing her attire and the look of anger and jealousy that crossed the now present houshi's countenance as he looked at the approaching tora youkai as well.

Unable to look away from the handsome youkai Lord, Kagome nearly twitched in surprise when he suddenly stood before her and spoke, his voice a smooth baritone. "My Lady," he said, while taking the hand that hung limply beside her leg and placing a gentlemanly kiss upon it.

Her mouth quirked with the unexpectedly gallant action. While her heart still felt trampled on - courtesy of an incorrigible dog demon - she still felt it flutter with his unanticipated attentions.

"M-My Lord," she said, trying to bow - though it was done rather awkwardly seeing as how he still hadn't let go of her hand.

His emerald green eyes shone with mischief as he suddenly pulled her closer to his body.

"May I have this dance, Ka-go-me?" he asked, slowly pronouncing her name for the first time with an almost deliberate purr to his voice.

She blinked.

He seemed to be trying to woo her this night, and though her heart still ached for Sesshoumaru, she couldn't help but feel flattered that at least he wasn't turned off by the fact that she was a human, and he found her attractive enough to not blow her off as easily as the inu Lord seemed to do.

She blushed.

"Go, Kagome," Sango interjected hitting her in the side with her elbow.

"I -I don't know how to dance. I mean I've seen it done on TV a million times but I'm sure that what I've seen is totally different than - than…" she waved her hand around trying to emphasize the slow dance already underway. "No, I don't want to embarrass you, Akio-sama, I have two left feet and--"

"Relax, priestess. I will teach you. While I do not know what this tee-vee is, or why you feel you are unable to learn from such as you have witnessed, I am an excellent dancing partner and I assure you, I will not allow you to disgrace us," the Northern daiyoukai ended, with a very flattering smirk at his apparent talent.

Kagome stared at him for a second or two before she got his meaning and laughed.

"So you think you are that good then, eh? Well then, I'll trust that you won't let me embarrass us and end up getting myself killed by your people because I humiliated their Lord with my dancing," she said with a smile on her face, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor amidst whispers and death stares.

The apprehensive priestess stood before him and allowed him to place his large clawed hands upon her as well as arrange her smaller ones on him. Once that was done he suddenly whirled her around and began the dance steps, which after a minute or two didn't seem all that complicated to the miko.

She laughed freely. Kagome couldn't help but feel as if her feet were hardly touching the floor, almost as if she were gliding along on a cloud dancing to her hearts content with a beautiful male. The dance resembled an English waltz though with slightly less turns and a much slower pace - much to her surprise. Who would've thought that they would be dancing to something that hadn't even been invented yet, was from a totally different continent, and especially to something that didn't even belong in the orient. Well, at least the music sounded oriental, with instruments that pertained to early Japan, she mused.

"You are enjoying yourself?" Akio asked then, seeing the way her eyes sparkled in the light. He was not usually a very fanciful demon, but right now he would have to say that her eyes looked like sapphires, or some of the most beautiful and rare gems he had ever seen. Her face was slightly flushed giving her a rosy and very feminine and attractive look. All in all she was a lovely female and an exceptional find. Sesshoumaru was certainly a fool for not claiming her when he had the chance.

They continued to dance - much to the irritation and resentment of many, including two silver haired males who eyed the stunning couple with growing displeasure and aggravation.

Though the silent admiration between the partners was very nice, Kagome, unable to remain silent for long, began to talk about the circumstances that brought them to his kingdom and how amidst the strange situation, she was still glad to be able to meet him and some of his people. Lord Akio inquired more about the curse the group was under and its odd effects, to which Kagome answered to the best of her abilities

Akio laughed, his emerald eyes twinkling with the amusing possibilities. "So you mean to tell me that if we stray over the 100 yard limitation I might just end up dancing not only with a priestess, but a taijiya, monk, hanyou, and an inu Lord?" he questioned between chuckles.

"Hai, my Lord. But I don't see any problems with that. You did say you are an extremely competent and excellent dancing partner, did you not?" the raven haired woman asked, delighted with the ridiculous possibility. So engrossed in their unbelievable and far-fetched conversation, that neither one noticed how one song began to blend into the next - or how they continued to monopolize each other's company throughout it all.

That is until she felt someone place a hand upon her shoulder to stop her from dancing with the tora youkai of honor.

She turned to catch the nervous expression of her guard, Lieutenant Gi as he eyed them with uneasiness.

"My Lord," he said, with a slight bow to the waist directing himself to the Northern Lord first. "I believe there are many here wishing to have an opportunity to dance with the male of honor and have been making their sentiments known quite freely. I fear that if you do not appease the growing restlessness, you might have an angry female mob on your hands, and... well…" he hesitated abruptly rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "…I also wanted to have an opportunity to dance with the Lady Kagome, my Lord."

Akio chuckled then, only Kagome didn't know if it was really a humorous one or a cynical one.

Taking her hand and placing it in Gi's the tiger relented. "You may have a turn with the Lady... only make sure to return her to me before the end of the festivities."

"Hai, my Lord," he said, quickly agreeing. Feeling much lighter now that the situation wasn't going to escalate into a full out battle between the demon females and the odd group of guests the tora Lord had allowed into his home -for no doubt the miko's friends would not allow the demonesses to confront the priestess without their protection and support on her behalf - so he allowed himself to relax and enjoy his dance partner.

Although the more he thought about it, if a full out battle had occurred, it wouldn't have lasted very long.

The hanyou himself seemed to be a force to be reckoned with. Gi had already noted how protective and jealous the half inu seemed to be of the little miko, and he had also gotten a look at his giant sword when another male had overstepped his bounds with the priestess. And of course he couldn't forget the monk, taijiya, and nekomata who also had their eyes constantly trained upon her making sure she was not hurt in any way.

The Western Lord, he was quite unsure of, but Gi knew that if her life would happen to be in mortal danger he would also jump into the fray to save her; at least that much was noticeable. While he was unsure of their relationship, he knew that the inu daiyoukai considered her part of his pack - since they were are traveling together as one - and would no doubt fiercely protect one of his own.

Now the miko herself was very powerful in her own right, and while she seemed to lack the training to hone her miko abilities, she could no doubt purify half of this room with her eyes closed.

Despite the fact that he had overheard several jealous females boast as to how they were going to openly challenge the human priestess, Gi didn't think that they would go through with their idle threat. She was under the protection of the Northern Lord - as well as himself - and he didn't think that Akio-sama would take the threat to his own guests very kindly. He was not an evil master, as many before him had been at one time or another, and though he was fair and wise, he was far from being compassionate or sympathetic towards those that challenged him in any way. Gi himself had seen the tora tear his enemies apart with a flick of his sharp claws. Yes, he was patient, but his Lord's patience only went so far.

"You are certainly very quiet and thoughtful today, Gi-kun. This is supposed to be a celebration, remember? Is there something bothering you... something you want to talk about?" Kagome asked, interrupting his obvious train of thought, noticing that he hadn't even spoken to her once they began their dance.

"Oh... gomen-nasai, my lady. I was only thinking about... some things. But you're right, this is a celebration and I should enjoy myself, ne?" he asked, suddenly twirling her away from him, then back into his arms quickly.

She laughed with the unexpected move.

"You look very beautiful this evening, my Lady. I see why there are so many envious females looking our way."

Kagome slapped his arm while blushing prettily with his comment. "Oh Gi... your such a flatte--"

"Indeed. You are truly a sight to behold, miko." A deep baritone voice unexpectedly cut in making the pair suddenly come to a stop lest they run into the Western Lord, who stood before them as if he hadn't a care in the world - or wasn't in the middle of so many dancing partners.

"I... uhh…" Kagome didn't really know what to say to that, she wasn't really expecting to see him around all that much let alone have him give her a compliment, and stand before her as if he wanted to dance with her. Finally finding her tongue as neither male seemed to want to comment any further she spoke. "Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama, you look gorgeous as well. But then again you always do... nothing new there." Hearing her stupid answer out loud she began to rub her temple slowly. _'Seriously why can't I just be mute?'_

Hearing Gi cough obviously uncomfortable with her remark she tried to amend her statement. "Oh, not that you don't look attractive as well, Gi-kun, because you do. And while you look extremely handsome tonight, I just happen to think that no one can ever compare to Sesshoumaru. And even though he's the most gorgeous male I've ever laid eyes on, my attraction to him goes far beyond simple looks... you know something much deeper and not so shallow - even if he does look like a kami."

Blood rushed to her face upon realizing what she had divulged yet again. Since she didn't know any incantations to make her disappear, she opted for getting angry at the unruffled daiyoukai instead.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru? You obviously interrupted us for something, so what is it?" she snapped, much too uncomfortable with the topic of this stupid conversation.

"Hn. You need not feel embarrassed nor ashamed for speaking the truth, miko," he answered, with a slight smirk. "I simply wanted to claim a dance with you. Will you not honor this Sesshoumaru?"

So he did want to dance with her. "I... umm…" The raven haired miko really wanted to say yes, but she was still too hurt with his most recent rejection to be around him, and the more time she did spend in his presence, the more time it would take for her heart to mend. He had hurt her and she wasn't sure she could handle a casual, friendly relationship with him at the moment. "…I don't think that would really be a good id--"

"In other words HELL NO, you frosty bastard!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed not realizing he had even joined them.

"So take a hike, icicle, she's not going to dance with you, I'm dancing with the wench."

Kagome couldn't help but see red dots dance before her eyes. The now incensed miko abruptly cut off the retort Sesshoumaru was about to make, earning herself a glare from said daiyoukai before turning her ire on the silver haired hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" She called out his name harshly. "Don't call me a wench, dog boy. Why would you even think I would dance with you when you tell me that way? You didn't even ask, baka! I didn't even know you knew how to dance anyways. Besides you can't tell me what to do, if I want to dance with Sesshoumaru I will! Come on, Sesshoumaru," she said, taking his hand in hers and leading him deeper into the crowd of youkai dancers unconcerned with the scene they were making - gaining the immediate attention of those around them.

The Western daiyoukai allowed the girl to lead him. Though he was not one to allow anyone to have control over his person, he couldn't help but permit this small slip of a girl to be the only exception. Her small soft hand felt rather... good in his larger one, and seeing the boy's confused and angry face as they left him in their wake was only an added bonus.

Kagome finally stopped and kept her gaze averted from the demon before her. She felt rather stupid having so suddenly agreed to dance with him only to show Inuyasha that she could do whatever she wanted to.

The miko just knew that being so near to him was going to be a big mistake, and was going to cause her severe pain. '_What was I thinking, he looks so beautiful tonight,' _she sighed, hoping he hadn't heard it as she continued her mental reprimand. _'Why are you even going to dance with him? He doesn't want you remember; he's only playing with you... a-and torturing you with his nearness. Hm... although I've never noticed how he looks so much less intimidating without his boa. Come to think of it, I've never seen him without it... o-or even in a different colored haori or hakama. And... is he... is he wearing the same colors as I am? Oh great, just what we nee---_

He grabbed her hands then and positioned her for the dance that was already underway abruptly, making the suddenly flustered priestess pay attention to what was going on around her.

"Miko." His smooth voice cut through her rising panic. "It is only a dance."

Her panic dissipated instantly…

…and was replaced with renewed anger and hurt.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. It is only a dance, so when it is finished I would be grateful if you would return me to my friends... or to Akio-sama."

An involuntary growl left his throat then, though he knew it was probably too low for her to hear with her dull sense of hearing and over the hum of the music. Why was it that he felt like suddenly ripping out the throat of the Northern Lord? he wondered crossly.

"Silence, miko," he commanded rather angrily. Although he was not quite sure if he felt angry with her for making that comment, or with himself for feeling like he was going to kill his long time ally over the girl's simple remark.

Kagome couldn't believe it. "Did you... did you just tell me to be quiet?" she asked incredulously, making sure she had heard correctly.

"Hai, I did, so therefore you will obey this Sesshoumaru. Now be silent until this dance is over... then I will return you to your friends. Or to the cat you seem to be so fond of," he finished.

If he didn't know any better he almost sounded like... his jealous little brother. It was a good thing then that he did know better, for he had never experienced such a ridiculous emotion before, nor would he ever. It was far beneath him to feel such inconsequential sentiments of no worth or value.

The raven haired woman almost sputtered with indignation. While she wanted to push him away from her and stomp off in anger - after giving him a piece of her mind, of course - she knew she couldn't do that. It would cause an immediate scene and would ultimately ruin Akio's celebration. He had been nothing but kind to her and she could never repay him in such a manner.

So the incensed priestess opted for hissing lowly at him instead, knowing he would hear her with those stupid sensitive youkai ears of his.

"Listen here you arrogant, big-headed youkai. I am not one of your meek and obedient little servants to do your bidding. I don't care what you say, I will not--"

"You are part of this Sesshoumaru' pack. So consequently, that makes this Sesshoumaru your alpha, and you will obey or face the consequences of your defiance, miko. Although perhaps you should continue, for I savor the thought of having to teach an unruly bitch how to behave," he said with an edge of aggressiveness, telling her that he was not some simple human male, but was a powerful demon with the true nature of an animal.

Kagome swallowed nervously but wouldn't back down now. He had pushed her too far. Her emotions were all but fried because of him.

"N-No, I am part of Inuyasha's pack... a-and you're just a mean jerk! Were you just trying to make fun of me, Sesshoumaru? Of the feelings you know I have for you? Why would you want to be close to me when you know that I'm still - that I haven't gotten over your rejection? Are you truly so cruel? I'm not like these -these shallow women only after your money or your title…" she knew that not only had the stopped dancing, as she stood before him accusing him of hurting her even more, but those around them had as well. She could even hear her voice rising with every word, as tears clouded her vision though she continued on. "…I didn't want any of that! I only wanted your heart, Sesshoumaru. Nothing else. Yet you treated me like - like some whore who only wanted to get you in bed. Yes, I'm attracted to you but you know that I'm a virgin and I never just wanted your body! I…" she almost whimpered with pain then, "I just wanted you, all of you; your thoughts, your happiness, your burdens... _you_."

She lowered her voice and her eyes then, unable to stand looking at his emotionless face any longer. "But you know what? I realize Inuyasha was right all along. You - you only wanted one thing from me…" she laughed humorlessly, "…if you wanted anything from me at all. Your just like him, you know. You are more alike than you think. You both... you both broke my heart a-and took advantage of the love I have freely given you both. Well... no more... j-just go to hell and leave me alone!" she said, her voice cracking, unable to hold back the sobbing she knew was threatening to overwhelm her as she turned and fled from the room not daring to meet the gloating eyes of any demons.

Sesshoumaru was frankly and utterly speechless. A small part of him was glad that she had left the room and he wasn't forced to answer all of her questions in front of everyone. While another part of him wanted to throttle the girl for speaking to him thus - and in front of so many witnesses - yet remembering the way her large blue eyes sparkled with the hurt he had apparently caused her and the tears of humiliation and sorrow, he couldn't bring himself to cause her any more grief.

Oddly enough it was his beast that prompted him to go after her, to bring her back, to soothe her hurt and anguish, and just as he had stepped away from the crowd and out onto the courtyard, a hand upon his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

"I will go after her, Sesshoumaru. You have caused the little onna enough upset."

He snarled, baring his fangs at the impertinent Lord. "She is part of my pack, Akio, and as such is my responsibility. Who are you to be telling this Sesshoumaru what to do?" he questioned stoically trying to control his anger and reign in his emotions.

"I... am her friend. Now please, let me fetch her and take her back to her room where she can rest comfortably. _I_ will not harm her," he said, with barely veiled accusation.

Sesshoumaru could not very well argue with that. "Hn. Where is the rest of my pack?"

"I have already sent them back to their own rooms, except for the female taijiya which I have sent to the miko's room instead to await her return. I assumed she would like a female companion, someone with whom she could share her burdens."

"My half brother allowed this?" the Western daiyoukai asked, with a hint of disbelief.

"Well... not at first, yet his friend the monk spoke reason to him, telling him that he would only make matters worse as he too was included as someone who had hurt Kagome-sama."

"I see."

"Return to your rooms, my friend. She will be in good hands, I promise you." Seeing no further opposition from the inu, the Northern Lord wasted no time and went after the lamenting priestess.

Following her scent was not difficult at all. All he had to do was follow the smell of tears and sorrow.

Finding her sitting by the edge of one of the small ponds not far from the ballroom courtyard or the rooms the inu tachi occupied, he approached her calmly and rather loudly hoping not to startle her with his sudden presence.

Kagome sat there, a trail of tears still present upon her pale face as she contemplated her chaotic emotions and circumstances. She didn't have to hear the daiyoukai to know he was there, though she was a little grateful that he made the effort to alert her. She had felt his massive youkai coming towards her from far away. And while she wanted to be tell him she would prefer to be alone for some time, she couldn't find it in her to send him away. She was responsible for ruining his celebration after all. So hugging her legs to her chest she patiently waited for him to sit beside her and speak.

Akio sat beside the small woman unsure now of how to console her. He was a male after all and not very experienced in dealing with the fragile emotions of females. So he did the one thing he remembered his own mother doing with him when he was but a child.

Akio ran his claws along her hair, her elaborate and up-styled hairdo having all but come undone with her run, and gently massaged her scalp. He allowed his long fingers to brush through her raven strands admiring the softness - the color so much darker than his own - making her suddenly lean into his side.

"I-I'm sorry Akio-sama... for ruining your celebration. I didn't... I didn't mean to." The miko sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair, the feeling relaxing her somewhat.

"Do not apologize, Kagome. It was not your fault."

"Oh, but it was!" she exclaimed, the guilt even more fierce as he tried to extricate her from her responsibility. "I should have never danced with him... I-I knew I should have just stayed away from him. I already knew how he felt about me."

"He is a fool, miko. What you feel for him is not something he should approach in his normal manner and with such cold detachment. He places himself within your reach only to rile you or reject you. I have not known you for very long, priestess, but even I know that meeting someone like you is indeed a very rare occurrence. Had it been me, I would have held you tight and not allowed you to leave my side," he said, pulling her closer and up against his side as if to emphasize his words.

Had it been any other time, Kagome would have certainly blushed. She was just too emotionally exhausted to do so at the moment, though his words did make her feel a little better. At least it wasn't every male that ran for the hills when she came along trying to give them her heart.

She felt him place his arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to him, and though she wanted to feel a bit uncomfortable with this action, she knew that he was only trying to comfort her, not come on to her. So she rested her head on his shoulder, allowing herself to feel his reassurance instead.

"I really am sorry about ruining your party," she said, feeling awful that he was out here with an emotional female, instead of in the ballroom having a great time celebrating... well celebrating himself.

"Do not worry about it. I was getting rather tired of it already. In fact, celebrating oneself year after year gets weary and dull. I am glad you came along and shared an... enjoyable and pleasing dance experience with me. I don't believe I've had so much fun at one of these events before."

"I'm... glad, Akio-kun," she said, drowsily placing a hand on his chest and burrowing deeper into his side. He was just so warm and she felt exhausted from her emotional outburst, she couldn't help but feel suddenly drawn into his protective embrace. "I would have felt awful if you had been upset with me."

He graciously ignored the way she had called him Akio-kun and began to discuss some of the previous celebrations that had been held in his honor, and expounded on the unexciting and repetitive routines that had somehow been set up throughout the years.

She knew they seemed to be making conversation over anything other than the daiyoukai who had rejected her - she couldn't bring herself to talk about him at the moment anyway - so she allowed the trivial topics to continue and questioned him as they went.

Kagome didn't know how long they had remained outside talking, but she soon found her eyelids getting heavier and heavier and seemingly closing more often of their own accord.

Seeing the fatigue winning her over, Akio pulled her into his lap and adjusted her to a more comfortable position. While he knew that this was definitely not the time nor the place, he had decided he would give her some time for her heart to heal, then he would ask for her permission to court her.

How Sesshoumaru could be so intelligent and clever when dealing with battle and strategies and the like, then be so foolish as to give his back to this beautiful and compassionate onna, was beyond his understanding. He had given his friend plenty of time and opportunity to claim her for his own but it seemed he had done just the opposite. Well, he Akio, would not play the fool. He would find a way to keep the small female and take her for his own.

Kagome felt herself being lifted and placed unto the tora youkai's lap. It felt much too comfortable for her to complain or protest the position she was now in, and besides, she was much too exhausted to do so anyways.

So she just snuggled into him and nuzzled her face against his chest. Hearing his slow rhythmic heartbeat beneath her ear, she quickly succumbed to sleep allowing her mind to finally be free of all its turmoil, too far gone to feel his arms tighten around her more protectively, and to hear him silently call her name tenderly.

_Kagome._

* * *

**So there it is guys. I cant seem to stay away from the drama! And it seems that there's going to be someone else vying for Kagome's hand now too. **

**Okay as for the rest of my stories ….I am working on them really! But w/the holidays I'm not sure if I'll be posting any new updates until after the New Year…there's just too much going on! **

**But I will definitely update soon kay!**

**SO AS ALWAYS LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS….REVIEW!!**


	12. Ch 12 Defrosting if only slightly

**Again…thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I do read every single one, and though I would love to answer them all, I unfortunately don't have time! But still thank you so much!**

**Anyway….I know you guys were falling in love with Akio…jeez even I was so I had to try to put a stop to that! Seriously! If not this story was going to head in the direction of 'forget Sess I'm leaving with Akio' and I just couldn't have that. I think almost all of the reviews I got for the previous chapter said something like "WE WANT AKIO OR GI!!" Seriously though, I cant do that. HOLD ON…no need to start throwing things…when I'm done with this story I'll definitely need to write a Kags/Akio or even Gi story alright?! LOL!**

**Okay…thanks to my wonderful betas Kanna37 and AmIOtaku for their help.**

**And now on with the show!! **

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Kagome felt herself being lifted and placed unto the tora youkai's lap. It felt much too comfortable for her to complain or protest the position she was now in, and besides, she was much too exhausted to do so anyways.

So she just snuggled into him and nuzzled her face against his chest. Hearing his slow rhythmic heartbeat beneath her ear, she quickly succumbed to sleep allowing her mind to finally be free of all its turmoil, too far gone to feel his arms tighten around her more protectively, and to hear him silently call her name tenderly.

Kagome.

* * *

**Ch. 12 Defrosting- if only slightly**

Kagome's aura flared in agitation and anger. She wanted to throttle the insolent--

"Kagome, you must calm down. While I agree with you, and even think that they deserve it, I know you will regret purifying them on the morrow. Perhaps we can use other methods... like hiraikotsu."

"Isn't that the same thing, Sango... except instead of killing them through purification you end up cutting them in half with your weapon?"

"Oh. I suppose you're right. It does give the same end result, doesn't it. Well, then maybe we should--"

"Just shut your yaps, why 'dontcha! Why the hell do you care who's hanging around, touching and drooling all over Sesshoumaru and Akio? They're not so bad to look at," interjected the inu hanyou, tired of all the complaining while starring at the brazen demonesses who seemed oblivious to the threat looming just several yards away. "You can't blame any male for enjoying the attention."

"Indeed. You do make a good point, Inuyasha. They are certainly appealing to the eye and make a man want to--" the monk hastily closed his mouth, as the females gave him a glare that would make Sesshoumaru proud.

A huff soon gained their attention and they all turned to stare at the other male who now seemed to be part of their group. "Perhaps you should simply speak to them, Lady Kagome. I'm sure my Lord would settle the matt--"

"No! For kami's sake, you just don't understand, Gi-kun," answered the miko in exasperation.

"Oh, but I believe I do," the water elemental supplied once more. "For you see, all females, whether demon or human, get jealous when they sense….a…riv…al…." he trailed off, unable to finish his comment, his mouth suddenly dry as the pink aura around the priestess nearly tripled in size, her left eye twitching. Not wasting time, the demons in the group sped away - Inuyasha only able to get as far as one hundred yards due to the enchantment.

"BASTARD!!" he yelled, at the retreating Lieutenant Gi. "Wait until I get my hands on you!!" the hanyou threatened, shaking a fist at his back, as the force connecting the group held him.

Those gathered in the area felt the shift of her power as well for they all suddenly stilled and silenced reigned as they looked around to find the only person they knew who could project this type of energy... Kagome.

"Kagome... you must calm down. You don't want to purify everyone, do you?" asked the taijiya, while trying to get her friend to see reason.

Idly, she mulled over the idea. Demons had been nothing but trouble for her from day one, but thought better of doing something so rash.

"No, I don't Sango; I don't want to purify everyone. Just those sluts over there," she responded, while grinding her teeth and blatantly pointing at the group of demons that were now staring at her with varying degrees of curiosity, worry, jealousy and fear.

"Well, okay," the demon slayer answered, very matter-of-factly in agreement. "But let me at least get Sesshoumaru-sama and Akio-sama's attention first. I'm sure you don't want to purify them. Once I do that, then you can feel free to--"

"I do not believe you are helping, my beloved cherry blossom," the brave monk interrupted once more, slightly afraid of the two women at the moment; he'd been on the receiving end of their ire more than once and a repeat performance was not desired. Centering his skills as a monk, he maintained his calm lest they see it and use it to their advantage. Placing a steady hand on Kagome's arm, he spoke clear and even.

"Kagome-sama is not one to kill without good reason. It would surely affect her and she would no doubt--"

"Oh, I have a reason, all right!" the priestess answered in a near shout removing the monk's arm away from herself. "Are you blind, Miroku? I mean, look at those shameless, 'I only want your title and your bed' whores!!"

Her shimmering pink aura flared out once more, making the poor hanyou that stood exactly one hundred yards away flinch back in apprehension. Inuyasha really wanted more distance from her, but the damn spell just kept him rooted. He was actually afraid of her anger even though at the moment it was directed elsewhere -a rare event.

"Er... Kagome... I think they heard you," the demon slayer said, while tapping her friend on the shoulder to gain her attention. She was split between opening her mouth to encourage her friend or quieting the woman's growing temper. "Th -They are coming this way... all of them."

"Psh... let them," answered the fuming priestess, crossing her arms over her chest. "It seems they have a death wish. I'll gladly grant it for them." She said, a slight smile touching her lips making the other two humans of the group look at one another in concern and slight fear.

They had never seen the miko act so out of character before. It seemed she was truly a jealous creature, yet they had never seen it before the truth enchantment had been placed over them. All those times they had watched her as Inuyasha had snuck off to see Kikyo, she had never said anything. They had always thought she was saddened, which was still probably true, but she must have also been secretly seething every time - no doubt wanting to rip someone's hair out - whether Inuyasha's or the undead priestess' they weren't sure.

And that response was only when she thought she loved Inuyasha. This - these two powerful daiyoukai walking towards them - was something altogether different. They glanced at one another, almost as if knowing what the other was thinking. Which daiyoukai caused her to react so? Sesshoumaru? Akio? Or Both?

Miroku cleared his throat as the daiyoukais and soon-to-be-dead demonesses stopped as close as they dared to the miko's agitatedly flaring aura of purifying power. All stared at the miko, ignoring Miroku's attempts to gain their attention.

"How can we help you, my Lords?" he asked quickly, though never once mentioning or including the females that had obviously tagged along.

"What ails you, miko?" the apparently bold, silvered haired inu Lord asked first.

Kagome felt so many emotions whirling around inside of her, that she truly did not know what ailed her. It was obvious that she felt extremely jealous of the stupid, noticeably perfect females that had dominated the dai's attention but... was it because it seemed Sesshoumaru was showing her he preferred his own kind instead of what she had offered him - namely, herself?

Or was it because after she had spoken to the Northern Lord he had made her feel... protected and even wanted after Sesshoumaru's rejection, even falling asleep on his lap, that he too was now ignoring her, making her feel and even appear as less in the eyes of those gathered. Just before, he had spoken up for her and followed her, forgoing the festivities. Didn't that count for something... or did he not think it was - rather special as she had started to think of it? He had even carried her back to her room where he had tucked her in and had even kissed her forehead treating her as someone precious and worth protecting. Was that not then an action bordering on 'I want more than just friendship? Or was she just reading too much into it?

Granted she knew she wasn't ready for that step yet, as her emotions and revelations over how she really felt and saw Sesshoumaru had just been revealed to her but a few days before. It was still hard to fathom, but apparently the heart chooses whom it desires, no matter their previous 'little incidents' of him trying to kill her, and well... the crush she had harbored on his half brother for so long. Even after his adamant rejection, she still cared for him and wanted something good to develop between them. If she didn't care, she wouldn't be so upset over seeing him with other females. Gah! She was just so stupid!

She had to be, for here, the next day, as they had strolled about the large outer area of the gardens, the two Lord's, who had been speaking on preparations and plans for the upcoming 'hunt' for the shadow youkai, had suddenly been accosted by two beautiful females and didn't seem to mind one bit.

They had even separated themselves from the rest of the group to speak to them privately, while the clingy females made no secret of their obvious lust for them. They kept touching them in one way or another, putting their filthy hands on the males' arms or shoulders. It was just disgusting, really.

Just thinking about it... and the fact that said females were only standing a few feet away now as if they had any right to be, made the anger simmer just below her skin once more... or was that her miko ki?

Seeing that the raven-haired woman was not answering, but had her brow furrowed in deep thought, as if he had just asked her to state the origins of demon and miko and what led them to hate one another, Sesshoumaru looked to the worried faces of the other ningen members to get an answer from them.

Something was obviously troubling the priestess. He had never seen her aura this distressed before. What could have made it so? he wondered while pinning the houshi with a frosty glare that threatened someone better answer as he was not about to stand here all day waiting for a response.

Yet before the monk spoke up, the loud-mouthed hanyou interjected.

"What, are you stupid _and_ blind? Can't you see she's about to purify all your asses? I mean, yeah, she might spare the both of you…" he said motioning to his half-brother and the troubled looking tora Lord, "but she sure as hell ain't gonna spare them stupid females," he added, now pointing at the two demonesses, who seemed to be pretending utter shock and outrage at the unintentional threat.

"We are neither, half-breed. This Sesshoumaru does not believe she will purify anyone here." He answered the questions immediately, irritated with the hanyou's preposterous remarks.

Kagome was hurt once more. Despite the fact that she wanted to remain angry, Inuyasha was right... again. They were stupid and blind. It was quite apparent that neither one of the daiyoukai's felt anything towards her; they didn't care if they hurt or offended her with their actions or words. For Sesshoumaru to not know what was bothering her was... was... and for Akio to do the same? Wasn't he less emotionally challenged? Shouldn't he have at least caught on to what was distressing her? He knew how she was feeling about Sesshoumaru's rejection, yet here he was, along with Sesshoumaru, flirting away... and right in front of her, too.

All the thunder was suddenly knocked out of her as a sudden new revelation entered her mind.

"Demon's have no feelings," she blurted out loud without realizing it, her energy receding back into her body, only to be replaced by an aura of sadness.

"Everything makes so much sense now," she continued, oblivious to the stunned, and even outraged gasps. "If I look at every action they make, every word spoken, this way, then... then they won't be able to--"

"Lady Kagome, may I have a word with you?" questioned the now troubled and displeased tora youkai.

"What?" she questioned, finally looking up and noticing all of the uneasy faces around her.

"May I have a word with you?" Akio again questioned as she continued to scan the faces of those around her.

Though once her eyes landed on the offended pair of females in their midst, she turned on her heel and walked away.

"No, you may not."

He made to go after her, only to have an angry taijiya stand before him hands on her hips and anger in her eyes. "You have done enough... both of you," she said, addressing both powerful males and purposely ignoring the smirking demonesses behind them. "And you," she called unable to ignore the sluts any longer, "I'd watch my back if I were you." Sango smiled then seeing the look of indignation and slight fear that crossed their faces with her threat.

"You do not frighten us, ningen," one of them spoke up, obviously trying to act the part of brave and powerful demoness. "We are not afraid of you," she continued, boldly lifting her chin a notch.

"You should be."

Two males spoke simultaneously as they eyed one another after their statement. The monk and hanyou obviously knew something about the two demon slaying females in their pack. Even if the Northern Lord and his now present Lieutenant didn't react with too much surprise at the statement, the offended females did seem to take exception.

"I will not harm her, slayer," the northern Lord spoke up once more, skirting around the angered taijiya and following after the priestess.

Although Sango was about to protest, Miroku grabbed her arm and convinced her to let him go after her. Seeing the look of displeasure that crossed over the inu daiyoukai's features Sango hesitantly acquiesced. Knowing that it irked the demon Lord that another male was going to comfort her friend... pleased her.

And, seeing the look of annoyance that crossed over the females faces at having the two males obviously worried about the young ningen woman, only made her agree all the quicker.

Kagome definitely had a lot to think about. It was just so hard to pick one problem, one emotion, and examine it alone. They all seemed to be one big problem, all related and intertwined so deeply.

She didn't know where she was going, and at the moment she certainly didn't care. All she wanted was some time to think, some peace and quiet, to analyze her thoughts. Feeling the touch of an aura upon her own she slowed her pace until she stopped completely, knowing he would catch up with her anyway, once she reached her limit.

"Kagome," he called to her.

"What is it, Akio-sama? Is there something you needed?"

The cold shoulder she was giving him was not sitting well with the tora Lord; and the fact that she had addressed him so formally didn't escape his notice. "Hai, I would like you to look at me."

"Frankly, I don't want to look at you," she answered honestly, wanting to huff in exasperation, as she hadn't wanted to answer at all.

"I see. Did I do something to displease you?" he questioned, seriously wanting to know why she was treating him with so much contempt. Had they not just been together last night? He had even kissed her boldly, well on the forehead, but he had still left his scent upon her until she had bathed.

The miko groaned. Did he really have to ask her that? Now she was going to have to confess.

"Hai, you did, Akio-sama."

"Please, Kagome, do not call me Akio-sama. You may drop the honorific as you have done before. Now tell me what is it that I have done that has displeased you so."

She almost sighed with relief. He hadn't formed it in a question but rather a command. She felt his hand upon her arm then, turning her around to look at him and spoke softly.

"What have I done to displease you, Kagome?" he asked, while looking into her eyes and holding her close.

Just great.

"I... umm..." She was flustered. He was being so gentle with her and most notable was the fact that he and not Sesshoumaru had gone after her. It was as if the inu daiyoukai was letting him deal with all of the issues of the 'emotional female' so he wouldn't have to.

"I'm hurt and angered that you and Sesshoumaru were flirting with those beautiful females. I mean, I know I'm no where near as pretty as they are but, but at least I don't look like a dog either... er... well, you know what I mean."

'_Stupid enchantment._' She cursed, before taking a deep breath and continuing the list of what he had done to upset her, feeling slightly ridiculous now that she was wording her feelings out loud. The hurt she felt took precedence over the anger. It was what affected her the most. She was never an exceedingly angry girl, she was always able to shove aside the emotion when many would continually balk and fume over anything, but being hurt by the ones she cared about got to her the most. And though at this one instance she wanted to be stronger, show a steel exterior, his question and the ridiculous enchantment brought it all out.

"I just... it hurt me to know he chose them, his own kind, over me. I don't care that it's because they're demons really, just that it wasn't me. And then you, and he, were letting them touch you, in front of me, as if I didn't matter. I mean I already know, now, that I don't which is fine; it's just hard to accept, I guess. Then, last night," here she blushed looking away from him, "it... was nice. I thought… I felt like we were sharing something, that we had more… that you…I think I just misunderstood. Well that a-and , even when I thought we…I'm not ready anyway," she ended lamely, not wanting to go any further into her reasoning.

"I see."

Before she knew what his intent was, he suddenly pulled her into his arms and held her.

The sound of his soft purring had her relaxing her harsh and stiff stance. She really did feel safe when he held her, even if it was not the same feeling she had when Sesshoumaru did the same.

The purring was sure doing a number on her, she conceded, for before she knew what she was even doing, her arms were already wrapping themselves around him as well, returning the embrace.

She wondered if it made her weak to enjoy his touch and calming nature so much, even when she was still so hurt and a little angry.

"Do not be angered with me, Kagome," he said, while nuzzling the crown of her head. "I apologize for upsetting you. The only reason I even stopped to speak to those females was because they are the nieces of the Lord of the South, and to snub them would surely be an insult."

Kagome thought about what he had said for a minute, wondering if he was being selectively or completely truthful before answering. "Okay... but why did you let them keep touching you?"

"I cannot answer for Sesshoumaru's reasons or speak for his actions, but as for myself, though I detested their scent and manners, I knew what game they were trying to play. For you see, the Southern Lord has been trying to mate off one of the females to me, believing he would have my ultimate loyalty and I would be honor bound to protect his territories as well as mine. He believes that if I insulted or slighted the females and word got back to him - I'm sure by the very females themselves - he could then declare war on me and try to take my kingdom - though the Lord is weak and a fool with no honor. And that I cannot allow, for you see, I just do not have time to deal with his foolishness, it would sorely inconvenience me to take so much time out of my busy schedule to kill him."

Kagome didn't know if she wanted to laugh or groan with his arrogance. Really, he and Sesshoumaru were so much alike. Perhaps that's why they had an alliance and got along so well.

Whatever the situation, at least she understood it a bit more now. Placing her cheek against his chest and having the sudden urge to rub her face against him, she allowed herself a small sigh instead.

"You smell so good." She declared tightening her hold on the lord.

Her eyes widened. Did she just... apparently she did if his laughter was anything to go by.

"Arigatou, my little hana," he chuckled deeply. "You also," he took a deep breath close to her cheek, "smell very good." Akio pulled back to once again rest his chin atop her head.

"In fact, it is like no other scent I have ever come across. It is quite literally breathtaking."

She giggled. This time, as his hold on her tightened bringing her closer to his hard body, she was unable to resist and rubbed the side of her face into his chest, earning herself a contented purr. It only seemed to get louder as she continued, making her laugh with the vibrating feel of it.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru!! Are you even listening? I'm talking to you, ya bastard!!"

"Hai, this one is listening to your inane babbling whelp, though you are incorrect. This Sesshoumaru does in fact know who his sire was. Remain silent, half-breed, for there is a most... disturbing matter that needs this one's consideration."

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed grumpily, slamming his hands into his haori.

The daiyoukai turned his cold eyes onto the females that forcefully remained in attendance, and glared at them before dismissing them without another look.

Sesshoumaru couldn't quite understand what he was seeing. He had wanted to be the one to go after the miko, yet he allowed the tora Lord to do so in his stead for reasons that now, he could not seem to recall. While he was still unsure of his intentions towards her, he was certain that he did not want her in the other male's arms, by any means. His hackles wanted to rise with the display, and with the way she seemed to be enjoying his touch - she was embracing him in return, he noted. He even had to stifle the growl that wanted to escape his throat, almost choking with the effort of holding back.

He wasn't sure why, but he felt like tearing them apart and grabbing the miko, forcing her to remain by his side, and covering her from head to toe in his scent... hn, with his entire body in fact.

"Hey... are you okay? Sesshoumaru, what the hell is a'matter with you? Your eyes are all red. Who are ya' angry at now?" The younger silver-haired male turned in the direction of Sesshoumaru's gaze and almost smiled wickedly when he finally realized what the jerk was looking at. He thought of the perfect question to ask his tight ass brother then.

"Are you jealous of Kagome and that other bastard? Apparently you chased her into another male's arms, huh? Jeez, and I thought I was dense. Huh... maybe I got my stupidity from you-urgh--"

The inu Lord suddenly grabbed the hafling by the throat and lifted him a foot off the ground, as he was definitely not in the mood to be hassled - he snarled when the response left his mouth unwillingly. "This Sesshoumaru is not okay... and nothing is the 'matter with him' as you say. This one does not know if he is jealous or not, as this Sesshoumaru has never encountered the feeling before. It seems that this Sesshoumaru did, in fact, chase her into the Northern Lord's arms... quite literally, with his rejection. Hn. Perhaps that was not the wisest decision this one has ever--"

"No, it wasn't. Now put him down, please, he's turning purple." The irate priestess interrupted his spoken thoughts, appearing by his side, with a look of worry crossing her features.

"I believe Kagome-san is correct, Sesshoumaru-sama. His eyes do appear to be rolling into the back of his head." Miroku added trying to intervene on his friend's behalf.

"Just leave the boy alone, Sesshoumaru." Akio added, giving the inu Lord a reproving look.

The sound of the other males' voice, and the fact the female he had previously given his attentions to, was covered in said males' scent, made him drop the hanyou and turn his anger toward him instead.

"You forget yourself, Akio," he began, while allowing the halfling to drop to the ground unceremoniously. "I will not tolerate you telling this Sesshoumaru how to handle his pack members. Furthermore, you will not go near the miko again. This one will not allow any to claim what is--"

"Did you just tell Akio not to come near me again?!!" Kagome near shrieked, realizing the audacity of the large inu before her. "How dare you tell him - and me - what to do?!!"

"This one did tell Akio-sama what to do... and he dares because as your alpha--"

"You will not dictate anything to me, Western Lord!" Akio added with a snarl, angered with the way the inu was treating the little onna, and himself.

Both male's enormous auras blazed with the challenge, making Kagome suddenly struggle for breath with the near-suffocating power.

"Please j-just stop!" she yelled, as Akio made to grab her in an obvious attempt to pacify her growing anxiety.

Sesshoumaru unexpectedly did the same, though he was much faster and had her in his arms before she even knew what was happening.

He pulled her closer, the intimacy of the action a reminder of his earlier closeness before he openly shunned her. Speaking quietly though still audible to those around, he spoke once more.

"This Sesshoumaru does not wish to see you in anyone's arms but his own." He growled out, what he was trying hard not to say. "This one feels... remorseful, miko. He... apologizes if he hurt you, not only with his words, but with his actions as well. It was foolish of this Sesshoumaru to place you in any danger, he will not allow anyone to harm you in any way."

Looking down at her shocked and bewildered expression, he continued, speaking directly into her ear, so no other would hear the words he knew he could no longer hold back.

"This one has never apologized to anyone before. No one has ever been... worthy. It is not easy to admit when one is wrong, but this Sesshoumaru concedes, if only to you, little miko. I am experiencing something unknown, though the half-breed calls it 'jealousy,' this one... has never felt it before so is unable to understand the emotion."

With a sigh, he finished, for once dropping his formality, "I only ask that you allow me to speak to you further... in private."

Kagome was speechless. She could still hear Akio growling lowly, and the commotion the rest of her friends were making at the moment, each of them giving their 'honest' opinion on the matter. She had been perturbed with both of the daiyoukai's, fighting over her as if she were some kind of bone the other wanted.

And when Sesshoumaru had grabbed her and held her to him, she had wanted to push him away in anger and hurt, not wanting him to touch her in any way. Yet, as he began to speak his true feelings and thoughts, breaking away from his formal aloof way of speaking,

she had been so shocked she could do nothing but listen.

'_Perhaps_,' she thought with a mental smile as she allowed her arms to wrap around his waist, '_he is finally beginning to understand.'_

* * *

**Alright there ya have it! Sess is being a tad nicer ne? **

**Don't forget to REVIEW on your way out….thanks!!**


	13. Ch 13 Oh get over it already!

**The long awaited 'how dare she hug 2 beautiful males' chap is here!**

**Too many complaints on….'she has to pick one' dammit, and 'Team Akio or Team Sess' lol! I love it! So here is her response to see who she finally picks! **

**ooohhhh….**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

With a sigh, he finished, for once dropping his formality, "I only ask that you allow me to speak to you further... in private."

Kagome was speechless. She could still hear Akio growling lowly, and the commotion the rest of her friends were making at the moment, each of them giving their 'honest' opinion on the matter. She had been perturbed with both of the daiyoukai's, fighting over her as if she were some kind of bone the other wanted first.

And when Sesshoumaru had grabbed her and held her to him, she had wanted to push him away in anger and hurt, not wanting him to touch her in any way. Yet, as he began to speak his true feelings and thoughts, she had been so shocked she could do nothing but listen

Perhaps, she thought with a mental smile allowing her arms to wrap around his waist, he is finally starting to understand.

* * *

**Ch.13 Oh get over it already!**

'The obstinate youkai isn't understanding anything!' she thought with frustration, as she saw that said demon was intent on ignoring her for the moment.

Though she had thought their talk would finally lead to some forthcoming revelations, it had led nowhere! She couldn't believe that they had to leave as quickly as they did.

Couldn't those youkai have attacked later... or couldn't Akio just have sent a contingent of soldiers or something? Why did they all have to leave... and right at that exact moment? Just because those demons had several shards, and apparently, they were somehow spouting all this nonsensical truth, didn't mean a darn thing! It didn't! How would anyone know if they were speaking the truth? It was ridiculous... just because they were saying how and where they were going to strike next and what they thought about anything and everything didn't mean they were telling the truth, right? Of course not!

Although, she did feel awful screaming at Akio the way she had. She was just so frustrated with everyone -including herself- as of late. Well... okay, with two daiyoukai in particular. Hmm... or maybe it was just one. Well, whatever.

And even worse…

"I'm becoming a shrew! No wait! I'm becoming like Inuyasha!!" Kagome wailed, suddenly making everyone turn to her in surprise. "Or-or at least a really mean and angry person. I was certainly never this moody before. Yet now I seem to always be yelling a-and arguing with everyone! Well... not _everyone_... just one person in particular. And even worse, I think I'm acting like dog boy, like suddenly both males--"

"Miko, this Sesshoumaru believes that not everyone wishes to hear your thoughts spoken out loud. Unless, of course, they pertain to this one, then you may speak freely." Sesshoumaru interrupted her self-analysis before it got out of hand.

"If we hadn't listened to you, Inuyasha, we wouldn't be out here traveling again and walking in the middle of this heat, to look for two 'honestly stupid' youkai." she continued to whine, ignoring Sesshoumaru's comment for the moment. "We could have been back at Akio-sama's home..._ talking_…" she stressed the word but continued on, "and - and perhaps even--"

"Don't go blaming me, wench! I wasn't the only one who said we should get going!! Ice-prick over there, and your friend Buyo," he said with a wide grin, pausing a moment, knowing damn well she would know who and what he was talking about, "also gave the order to follow after--"

"Pardon me for interrupting you, my friend but I have to ask... who is this 'Buyo' you speak of?" the houshi questioned, his curiosity triggered by the hanyou's mischievous grin and evilly narrowed eyes.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome exclaimed before he could open his mouth to explain. "You take that back!! He's nothing like Buyo!!"

Inuyasha snorted, ignoring the monk's question for the moment stopping mid step to turn around and walk up to the frustrated girl and yell at her. He knew it wouldn't take long for the enchantment -nor his natural response to act now, think later behavior- to kick in and for him to answer. But her irritating whining, for the moment, trumped all else.

In his aggravation and anger, he seemed to have forgotten that she was a miko and... she had a set of magical beads at her disposal.

"Look stupid, just because you're 'sexually frustrated' or whatever the hell you called it last time, doesn't mean that you have to take it out on me!! And don't go blaming me because you started liking that damn constipated bastard, and then got all confused just because the cat showed you a little bit of pity." Seeing her look of shock didn't deter him one bit as he kept on going.

"Yeah, ya heard me!! I said pity. I might have been stupid to have let you go like I did, but at least I never once told you I didn't want you like Sesshoumaru did. I just went with Kikyo behind your back because I couldn't decide. I think I wanted you both. But, dammit Kagome, the bastard already decided and told ya and you're still after him like one of his many love-sick bitches!! And the cat ain't any better either!! Scent marking ya like he owns ya or somethin'! He's just as--"

He was unable to finish for his head was suddenly jerked to the side rather painfully. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. She had-she had slapped him... and dammit, she had even infused her hand with her miko powers!

Kagome simply stood there. No one said a word, though many wanted to at the moment, they held back not wanting to be on the receiving end of an angry miko or hanyou- both having short tempers

Inuyasha's hand twitched- he itched to do something, almost wanting to hit back, but he couldn't move. The shock stopped him from doing anything too rash- for once. His head dipped a little and his bangs hid his eyes, his soft ears flattened.

"B -Buyo is... is Kagome's pet cat." he whispered into the tense atmosphere, feeling like the biggest idiot even after he was finally forced to answer Miroku's question, though no one dared say anything else.

Kagome was far beyond shocked and hurt. She had never before had anyone speak to her this way and for Inuyasha, the one she thought was her friend - after all that they had gone through together - and everything she had given him of herself - to tell her that... that...

"I... would like to go home." she finally spoke, tone just as soft as Inuyasha's. She swallowed the lump in her throat, willing herself not to look even more the fool and cry in front of Sesshoumaru, Akio, Gi -those still new to her fluctuating emotions-

and the rest of her friends. Inuyasha had once again, used his words to cause unnecessary harm, no need to add to her foolish and naïve actions and thoughts. She turned not waiting for anyone's permission and walked away.

No one told her that going home was probably impossible, as she was stuck to the rest of her traveling group. They allowed her to go and have some time to herself without a word.

"You know," Sango spoke first, breaking the uncomfortable and deafening silence,

"Kagome is... Kagome is the most selfless person I have ever known. As long as I've known her, she has never asked for anything. She has always given of everything she owns without hesitation or question, even if she's left with nothing for herself. She befriended me, even after I tried to hurt her - like many of you here - yet she…she gave me her friendship and more than that, her loyalty, a-and allowed me to call her sister. I think all she's ever desired - though she has never said it out loud is -is... to belong, to be loved for who she is. She's always thought she was never good enough. She hasn't told me outright about her insecurities, but sometimes you can just tell in her eyes.

"First with Inuyasha telling her so many times and in many different ways, and always comparing her with Kikyo. Then with Sesshoumaru telling her with his actions that she was not good enough for him because she was but a human woman. And now... Inuyasha you - you say that Akio was simply paying attention to her out of pity," she remarked, looking at the hanyou who was looking down at his feet dejectedly, his ears pinned to his head in remorse.

"I believe," the taijiya continued looking at the faces of the males she mentioned, "that until this curse is broken, you should all just stay the hell away from her."

Before she could walk away and look for the miko the deep voice of one of the demon's stopped her in her tracks.

"This is not so, taijiya. I do not feel pity, nor has such a foul emotion ever been within me while I befriended the priestess. Perhaps the inu hanyou wishes to believe my feelings to be such, so he will not have to deal with another male vying for her attention, yet that has never been my intention. Now, I will--"

"You seek the attention of my miko, Akio?" Sesshoumaru couldn't help but ask irritably, the truth of what he was claiming her to be finally setting in. Though he felt a tiny twinge of some strange sentiment that perhaps he had never known before, that of... guilt and perhaps shame, he truly did not wish to have the miko believe she was not 'good enough for him.'

"Hai, I do inu, I will no longer stand back while you hurt her time and again. Besides, you have already declared you were not interested in her so she is free to pursue other... possibilities."

Inuyasha, finally having enough of the two males, added his own opinion on the matter while Sango warned them all again to leave her alone.

Gi stood back from the group, looking towards the direction of the miko's departure, respecting her wishes to stay away, but desperately wanting to comfort the small woman. He found that, aside for her random outbursts, she was too kind a human to be pained as deeply as often as she seemed to be.

Miroku, on the other hand, slipped away from the arguing parties until he found the person he was looking for.

"Kagome-sama," he called out to the girl, as she stood on the precipice of a small jagged rock outcrop overlooking the valley below.

When she didn't answer, Miroku pressed forward until he stood silently beside her. After a brief pause he spoke once more. "Inuyasha is wrong, Kagome. Akio does not see you with any pity, but I have noticed, as well as the others, that he looks upon you as any male would a female whom they desire. I know, for I have seen that look many times, and I have bestowed it upon many a female throughout my life.

And Sesshoumaru-sama, well... I believe he has never had the love of another. The love of that little kappa he travels with does not count," he added almost as an afterthought,

"neither does the affection of a child. I truly believe he simply does not know how to react when around you. Though he is attracted to you I believe he fights himself, to deny himself if you will, for fear of growing closer to another being; for fear of losing his famous stoicism and aloofness. He seems to have that technique down quite well, doesn't he?" the monk questioned with a small smile, turning to look at the young priestess beside him.

"Hai." she answered softly, choosing to say no more.

Miroku continued, glad that he still had her attention. "You are quite an extraordinary woman, Kagome-sama, and everyone who comes into contact with you can't help but to see the gifts you so freely offer; the gifts of unconditional love and friendship. They," he began, then retraced, "_we_ have all been touched by you in one form or another. And although I truly wish at times you would touch my body, and not my mind or soul, I believe the daiyoukai has also encountered the same. My advice is this…"he continued quickly lest they be interrupted at any moment and after seeing the look of annoyance that crossed her face, "do not take any interest in any of the males vying for your attention. If it were possible, I would say to ignore them, but you are a sociable creature and would suffer under such an environment. Continue to befriend them, to laugh with them, and to share who you are with them, but nothing more. In time, I am sure that you will not only see yourself return to 'normal' but you will also see who is truly meant for you and who will genuinely continue to captivate you, and share themselves with you as well. You will see that you need not chase anyone - though I believe you never did - and that they will, instead, come after you."

Kagome turned to her wise friend... no, toward her perverted brother then, and smiled.

"Arigatou, Miroku." she said, giving him a quick embrace.

He was right, she thought, inhaling deeply. No more crazy or emotionally distraught Kagome. She was going to be herself again and not worry about any of the 'men' proclaiming their interest. She was going to go on, and not think about loving and not being loved in return.

If Sesshoumaru wanted her, then he would have to prove it. And if he didn't, then she would go on with her life as she had done before. She wasn't going to bring her life to a standstill, or be waiting for him as she had done with Inuyasha. That had never turned out well. She had already told him how she felt about him and now she would be able to move on, whether he finally acknowledged any of these feelings to himself or not.

Miroku was right. It was apparent that there weren't many beings who admitted they loved or even cared for the daiyoukai; other than Rin of course. Yet that was a child's hero worship and an affection that still knew no difference between youkai and human.

Hai, she would continue to be the demon Lord's friend and would show him all the kindness and compassion she had shown not only the rest of her companions, but everyone she came into contact with. She would not shun him just because he did not return her love. Heck, he probably didn't even know what love was! It was probably some kind of foreign emotion to him, like - like laughter and happiness.

And with Akio, well, that she would approach like she already had. They were friends and she liked him as such. He had been a great help, someone with whom she was able to share her emotions, about herself or Sesshoumaru. And though she felt he harbored more than friendship for her- as she thought herself to also feel- their foundation had been built on a familiarity for one another and nothing more.

She was infinitely glad she had gotten all that cleared up in her mind, for as soon as she had gotten some semblance of order to her thoughts, it seemed that the rest of her traveling companions tumbled toward her and a meditative Miroku, as they argued while walking forward.

Kagome was quite surprised that even the inu-daiyoukai seemed to be putting forth his opinions on whatever it was they were still quarreling about.

She flashed them all an indulgent smile, before walking forward and continuing on, stepping around the group, and as she did she called out to them.

"We're going to Edo. Lord Akio, Gi, and his soldiers should continue on to investigate the disturbance of youkai. I've left my little Shippou there long enough, and I'm sure he's missing us dreadfully by now. Then I have to go home to get some more medical supplies, stock up on the ramen, and study for a test I need to take a couple of days from now."

She kept walking, feeling the questioning stares on her back as well as feeling their auras of confusion.

The group silently followed behind the miko, not daring to loose sight of her as she spoke to them with strength and optimism in her voice that was long missed.

"Uh, Kagome, we-umm, I mean we're all stuck together, remember? How are we all going to get through the well?" Sango questioned, wondering if her friend was just covering up her feelings with her sudden cheeriness.

"Hai, I remember Sango, but we'll just have to find a way. I have to go back. And I really miss my family as well as my kit. He's probably worried sick by now. I hadn't wanted to get him sooner because of all this - this truth stuff. I thought it would be too worrisome and embarrassing to have him along with us saying all of the stuff we have been."

Though Inuyasha wanted to argue that, he wasn't stupid enough to say something else that would hurt Kagome. Yeah, he wanted to go after those youkai that were rumored to have been 'attacked' by those shadow youkai and their truth dust and had shards with them as well, but he wasn't going to argue. She was only trying to bring more ramen… and take care of the stuff she usually took care of. That, and he thought that Sesshoumaru would probably cut off an arm; heck even Akio or Gi could get defensive if they thought he was going to hurt the miko with his stupidly callous comments again.

So he did what was right, for the first time, and shut his yap. It seemed she had her mind made up anyway, and would probably 'sit' him until he dug his own grave if he even tried to argue with her plan.

"I agree, Kagome-sama." Miroku spoke up, offering his friend his support on the matter.

"I believe it is time to retrieve Shippou. I'm sure he's been quite bored without Inuyasha to play tricks on. He is quite ingenious when it comes to tricking our friend here. Hmm... well, not that it takes too much effort to do, as Inuyasha isn't the brightest egg in the basket, so to speak." he added, before thinking about what he was saying.

"HEY!!" Inuyasha bellowed in outrage.

His comment did seem to break the tension in the atmosphere, as there were several smiles displayed by the group with his honest admission.

Kagome turned in Sesshoumaru's direction, though not meeting his eyes as she spoke. "If you wish you may retrieve your little girl and your retainer, Sesshoumaru," she said, "though, umm... perhaps you might leave her in Edo with Kaede and Shippou while we travel to my time; once we return they can resume their travel with us." Not waiting for his affirmation she turned and walked up to Akio, who only stared at her in mild confusion.

"Arigatou, Akio-sama. I appreciate your hospitality and your help. I'm sure that once we return we will find our way back to you so we may regroup and find those that have caused this... this…" The priestess waved her hand around trying to find a word that could possibly fit the situation they were in.

"Of course, Lady Kagome." he answered gallantly. "We will move on then. I wish you a safe journey." He turned and began to walk away before he called back over his shoulder.

"Oh and miko, when you return you will explain to me where this 'home' of yours is, and why you all have to go through a well to get there."

Kagome gasped upon hearing his statement. She had completely forgotten about that! He didn't know anything about her, about her time traveling, and she had to make sure to keep that bit of information as safe as possible. And while she didn't think Akio would use it for evil purposes, she still had to be careful with her big mouth and with all this 'truth' telling before she got herself into any trouble. Well... any more trouble, she mused wryly.

"Uhh... eh he heh. Well, we'll see you later then." she said quickly, lest her mind think up a certain answer she didn't feel like sharing.

Gi flashed her a friendly smile before following after his Lord.

Everyone else remained behind as Kagome shouldered her lighter pack and began to walk towards Edo.

Sango and Inuyasha seemed to look at one another in slight curiosity and confusion, wondering at the sudden day to night change they saw in their friend.

The daiyoukai on the other hand decided to speak and inform the priestess of something very important, something she seemed to be overlooking in her quest to return to Edo quickly. "You are going the wrong way, miko. Your sense of direction is rather... unimpressive. I do wonder how it is that you have survived this long."

Kagome whipped around, then shrugged a shoulder in nonchalance. "Oh, well then, I suppose you should lead the way." she answered in a happy tone, not even bothered by the fact that he had caught her going the wrong way. She knew she didn't have any sense of direction, and that didn't bother her one bit, for it was the truth, after all.

"Keh, I'll show you the way, wench, before you get yourself lost." Inuyasha grumbled, though there didn't seem to be any bite to his tone this time.

Kagome allowed him to bound off into the trees as he supposedly 'led' the way, for really, how were they supposed to follow him if he was way ahead of them in the trees and hardly even visible.

Sesshoumaru was the one ahead of their pack as they walked behind him, silently following his tall frame and silver hair.

A few hours passed in silence, Inuyasha had long since slowed down, now only just a few yards ahead of the imposing daiyoukai, not a word said between any of them.

Kagome couldn't stand it anymore, she knew she had to say something before she went crazy from lack of conversation.

"You know," she began, everyone's attention directed at her whether with the tilting of their heads or swiveling of ears, "one can only walk behind Sesshoumaru looking at his stupidly pretty hair for only so long. I mean really, he's supposed to be all deadly and everything, yet he has the prettiest hair I have ever seen."

Inuyasha, who had been jumping from tree to tree ahead of them all, suddenly toppled out of one and hit the ground, laughing... quite hard.

Miroku only snickered behind his beaded hand while Sango looked around her, shaking her head.

"Kagome's right. I couldn't take it, either. I mean his hair, I think I felt as if I was in some kind of youkai trance with the way it kept swaying from side to side before me. I agree wholeheartedly. He has some of the prettiest hair I have ever seen , youkai or human. How do you keep it so shiny and well groomed, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sango questioned, before she realized what she had just asked one of the most dangerous demons in existence.

Sesshoumaru lifted his lip in a light snarl showing off one pearly fang, while turning his head sideways to look at those still walking behind him, and narrowed his eyes in annoyance at their topic of discussion. Out of all the things he thought they would be discussing, this was not one of them. And to have the half breed before him rolling around on the ground like some pup with fleas was utterly vexing.

"Hn. Although it is none of your concern, I take great care to cleanse it with costly oils and brush it out daily. My youki helps keep it in place and unsoiled as it does with my clothing and pelt. You would do well to take greater care of your hair, taijiya, for you seem to care more for your weapon than you do your locks."

He growled low and long for he did not plan on saying that at all. He did not wish to be trading hair care instructions with the demon slayer... and he definitely didn't mean to tell her that he had noticed her hair was less than well cared for.

"The miko, on the other hand," the daiyoukai began in sudden surprise, not realizing his mouth had even moved, "has locks that are to be admired and which deserve to be touched. Hn... this Sesshoumaru believes _she_ deserves to be touched and cherised."

This time the inu's angered snarl sounded a bit louder as that last comment had garnered Inuyasha's attention, and he had quickly stopped laughing and stood up to look at his brother with incredulity and his mouth half open in shock.

"Hear, hear, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Miroku quickly cheered the daiyoukai's hentai comment. "I believe you are a demon after my own heart. Should you have need of any ideas as to where to touch the--"

The sound of Hiraikotsu striking the houshi on the skull sounded so painful, that Kagome had to grimace with the sound as it reverberated through her very being. The miko almost felt bad for the poor monk as it was obvious he wasn't going to remain standing and conscious after a hit like that.

"Even though I really feel bad for him, I'm so glad you did that, Sango, for I'm sure he wouldn't have survived if Sesshoumaru had gotten to him first." Kagome breathed out with relief. "He just doesn't learn, does he?" she asked Sango as the angered slayer continued to walk on, not even bothering to look back at the monk she left kissing the ground helplessly. Kagome would have commented on what Sesshoumaru had said about her but she was determined not to think too much about his remark. She was not going to get into that again, agree with him, or even counter his hentai remark with one of her own.

"No, he doesn't learn." the taijiya finally stated with a huff.

If Sesshoumaru were a being of lesser restraint, he would have probably heaved a great sigh and rolled his eyes heavenward. Traveling with this group of humans - and his unruly half-brother - while being forced into complete honesty was sorely grating on his nerves, making him want to rub the bridge of his nose with their uncivilized antics. And while he had allowed the miko to give the orders as to their destination, postponing their hunt for the shadow youkai in lieu of going to her home, he didn't command her otherwise. He would not deny that he wanted to visit her era. The opportunity was much too rare and exceptional to let pass him by. While he did not know if they would all be allowed to pass through the well, he believed that perhaps this 'curse' would be good for something after all, for he believed that perhaps the opportunity would indeed be granted to them.

Listening in as the miko, taijiya, and the inu hanyou began to argue over the way to punish the monk for his 'perverted' comments, he allowed an uncharacteristic show of emotion to pass over his features for but a brief moment. He stopped walking, shut his eyes, and breathed deeply, reminding himself that he had great patience and fortitude, and would not kill any members of his newly-merged pack.

Drowning out the sounds of their loud voices, he allowed his mind to wander to the potential progressions of humans in the miko's era. For she herself seemed to be learned and educated beyond what any human, and even many demons, in this time period understood and were knowledgeable about.

He could not deny that he was looking forward to attempting, and succeeding, in visiting the era where the priestess was born.

The era that would bring him new enlightenment and knowledge.

The era that would allow him to delve deeper into the reasons and likelihood of the miko being a unique human… even among her own kind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Well there you have it folks. She picked…herself! Ha! Well yes she still loves Sess, that wasn't going to stop just because she said so, but still she choose to stop obsessing and let things go where they will. So that's good right?**

**And it wasn't a cliffy…how about that? lol!**

**Anyway guys, don't forget to Review! **

**Thanks!**


	14. Ch 14 The double agents

**OK here's the situation with this story. I'm not abandoning it, but I am not too interested in it at this particular moment in time. I will finish it…eventually but I am having a 'blah' moment with it right now as well as writer's block. **

**So in the meantime until my inspiration, desire, and my muse returns for the story I will not be updating it regularly. Or at least not as regularly as my other fic's. I cant stand to abandon any of them so I wont do that. But I guess I'll come back to it…whenever. I don't want to force myself to write and then be unhappy with what I wrote, or for it to sound like crap simply to get a chap out. **

**So with that being said, I will be taking my time with this fic and hope my inspiration returns soon. Don't worry, I wont forget about Akio-sama either.**

**In the meantime, I hope this chap -which was…eh… tolerable I guess, entertains you until the next one. And please excuse grammar, spelling as its un-betad. Not sure what happened to the one I did have that was beta'd. Oh well.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

He could not deny that he was looking forward to attempting, and succeeding, in visiting the era where the priestess was born. The era that would bring him new enlightenment and knowledge.

The era that would allow him to delve deeper into the reasons and likelihood of the miko being a unique human even among her kind.

* * *

**Ch. 14 The double agents**

Although he would have preferred a quieter greeting, Sesshoumaru found himself unable to fault the kit for his boisterous welcome as he knew once Rin would arrive, her greeting would no doubt equal his in noise level.

He saw the look on the miko's face and felt an odd little tremor go through his heart with the look of happiness she so genuinely portrayed. He had to eventually come to terms with what he was feeling for her, he knew this, yet why he hesitated he was unsure.

Perhaps he was slightly -and minutely- fearful of…

"Sesshoumaru, why don't you come closer…we don't mind your presence. Well…maybe Inuyasha _would _mind, but it doesn't matter if he does or not. Come over here." Kagome said while looking up at the daiyoukai who was still standing at the outer most edge of the village underneath the shade of several trees. She had never even gotten close enough to the Kaede's small hut and had barely made it half way, when she was unexpectedly intercepted by a streaking ball of red fur.

Shippou had nearly knocked her over in his near frantic embrace, hugging her tightly while begging her to never leave him for so long again, though his words were garbled with hiccups as he cried into her chest.

Kagome held him close and cuddled him to her, soothing his back while she whispered words of comfort, telling him how she needed to discuss everything with him, knowing that she would have to leave him one more time so she could go home before he could finally travel with them once more.

Needless to say it was going to be hard to try to convince him she needed for him to remain behind one more time.

Yet as Rin arrived on Ah-Un with the little toad in tow behind her, her chance at explaining their new circumstances to Shippou went out the proverbial window as the little girl's loud cheering and excited chatter intertwined with that of the fox kit's.

While Kagome noticed that Rin hadn't hugged Sesshoumaru, it was still obvious she was excited and glad to see him again, and she did notice the silver haired daiyoukai's eyes grow a bit softer as he patted her lightly on the head. It was quite clear that the inu daiyoukai didn't like to touch very often.

Hm, and _she _was rather touchy feely with him, though it seemed he would seek her out as well to touch her so she wasn't alone on that one. But perhaps she was a little too emotionally involved in…well…everything, Kagome concluded, and he was just the polar opposite; showing and saying as little as possible to get his message across. So perhaps, he really want her touching him either?

As the two children jumped in her lap and wanted to know where it was that they were going and why they had to be left behind again -they're knowledge of the matter was thanks to Inuyasha's big mouth- the miko centered her thoughts back on the little ones whose faces shown up at her with sadness and innocence.

"I'm sorry we have to leave again. But only for a little while." The young woman added as she saw them about to protest. "We're going to my home and won't be gone for more than a week, I think. So I want you to be on your best behavior for Sesshoumaru-sama and I. I want you to take care of Rin for me Shippou, since that toad thing Sesshoumaru keeps around doesn't look like he can take care of himself let alone anyone else." The miko said with a sidelong glance at said toad who was unsurprisingly groveling at Sesshoumaru's feet for whatever reason.

Shippou sniffed but seemed to be feeling better seeing as how he was now being given responsibility and was in charge of someone's safety.

"A -Alright Kagome, I can do that. I'll protect Rin. But you'll be back for me right?"

"Hai, we'll be back for you and Rin, Shippou. Now lets go see Kaede, have some lunch and then I'll read you a story before we go okay?"

"Rin can come to, Kagome-sama?" the little girl asked with hesitation turning to look at Shippou who was already bounding off and leading the way towards the elder miko's hut.

"Of course you can Rin-chan. All of us are going, including Sesshoumaru," seeing the look of surprise and astonishment etched on the little girls face she amended thinking her familiarity was the cause, "er, Sesshoumaru-sama, he's -umm- he's also going right Sesshoumaru…sama?" The raven haired woman asked just as the daiyoukai approached them perhaps on the verge of denying the little girl. Yet to her utter amazement, he only stood beside her and looked down at his ward and answered, "Hai Rin, we will be going to the hut with the miko."

"Yay! Rin will hear a story too!" She giggled excitedly running after Shippou now, just as she saw the rest of her group set off towards the hut as well leaving the young priestess and the daiyoukai to catch up.

Kagome felt a little nervous in his presence but soon allowed herself to relax as they began to walk back in silence. It wasn't too bad really, the silence was tolerable and comfortable and she didn't feel the need to say anything. What was there to say anyway?

"Miko," he called startling her out of her reverie.

Turning to look at him, showing him he had her attention, she noted a look of confusion and a bit of hesitance showing in his eyes if not on his features.

"This Sesshoumaru would like to… be near you."

The daiyoukai almost cursed himself, completely aggravated and taken aback with what he had just said, for that was not what he was planning to tell her. He had meant to ask her if she had a set plan on how she was going to be taking them all with her to the future and if she was aware of any repercussions; not that he wanted to be near her.

For how would he be able to take what he said back? He did not lie…ever. And he could not deny that what he had just said was the truth.

Kagome didn't know what to say. He had said things near this nature before and yet nothing had come out of it, for as soon as he said it he would usually retract his words whether with his actions, or by telling her that he didn't want her in such a way. She didn't want to fall for that anymore so she opted in saying 'oh' and then remained silent.

Though Sesshoumaru was unsure as to what her reaction would be, he found that he was a bit disappointed that she had almost seemed to shrug off his confession as if it mattered not. Should she not have been slightly more…pleased?

Neither daring to said anything lest they reveal their true feelings on the matter. As they reached the small hut, Sesshoumaru followed as she entered, the voices of the group continuing with their loud rowdy volume.

He remained perturbed with her nonchalance though as she began to tell the tale of their 'bewitchment' to the pair of astounded children and the elder miko. Before anyone knew, time had managed to fly by and it was time for their attempt at time traveling.

His little brother tried to seem as if this was no knew occurrence for him and he was simply bored with the whole thing, and as they all made their way to the bone-eater's well, Sesshoumaru noted that the slayer and monk seemed to be wary, yet hopeful.

He, on the other hand, well he was trying to concentrate on all the miko was saying about jumping in at the same exact time, but he was unable to take much of her instructions to mind, for her earlier disinterest bordered on rejection. Did she no longer find him a suitable match? Did she no longer desire him?

Sesshoumaru was not a being who questioned himself over anything. He was always sure and confident in all his endeavors and actions. But now, now he was doubting his earlier words and reactions towards the miko. Perhaps because he had pushed her away, she no longer wanted to attempt to draw close to him, whether physically or emotionally.

This would not do, for he had already unexpectedly declared his intention to the tora lord and knew he had to honor his word. For he could not, and would not, see her in the arms of another. The miko was a challenge, hai, but one he would gladly accept. She was the only woman who had captured his attention and the only woman he could see himself spending his valuable time with…and bestowing his affection upon.

His brow furrowed.

This was what he had been trying to avoid for a later time, a self-analyses of what she truly meant to him, yet now it seemed that he had easily put it into an orderly summary within his mind, with no real difficulty.

He, Sesshoumaru, wanted the miko for his own; and once he made up his mind, there would be nothing changing yet. Well except for one disturbing fact.

It seemed as if the girl had given up on him. The miko was a rare woman indeed and he was not foolish enough to believe that another would not come and snatch her up for his own, just as the northern lord had so brazenly declared he would do. Yet perhaps he had been very unwise already if he had allowed her to get close only to push her away time and time again.

Allowing his eyes to rest upon her as she gave the rest of the pack instructions, he concluded there was only one thing to do. He would have to prove himself to her, show her that he wouldn't allow her close, only to decide he would rather not have her there at a later time. Once he made his decision he would abide by it no matter what, he was a demon of his word.

He was going to have to show her he wanted to court her and would no longer push her away, that he truly wanted her for his own.

"Ready everyone?" Kagome questioned looking around at her hopeful and excited friends. Although when she looked at Sesshoumaru she noticed he had a faraway look in his eye as if he wasn't even paying attention to what was going on around him. Had he even heard her instructions?

"Sesshoumaru," she called out, "are you alright?"

Turning toward her voice and seeing her concerned expression, Sesshoumaru acknowledged that he was indeed 'alright' before walking to her side and looking down into the well.

"Has everyone been given proper directives miko?" he questioned his warm-honeyed eyes looking straight into hers making Kagome suddenly very aware of his nearness, his body too close for comfort.

"Y -yes," she stammered out and turned her gaze into the darkened well. "This will work, I know it will," she added with more certainty while looking at each of her friends' faces, trying to instill the same confidence in them, though avoiding the daiyoukai's eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for then, lets go!" the miko exclaimed excitedly while moving to stand on the lip of the well waiting for the rest of the group to do the same.

While everyone else was taking their place on different sides of the well, to her surprise Sesshoumaru landed gracefully beside her, then unexpectedly wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Come miko, I wish to see your birthplace," he said simply, before jumping into the well while hearing the priestess' cry for the rest of the pack to jump in and follow.

Feeling the miko cling to him and not pull away, Sesshoumaru felt a glimmer of hope begin to grow within him; all was not completely lost between them yet.

The purple light of ancient power soon reflected all around them, making them close their eyes in order to avoid the bright and blinding effect the illumination was having on them.

It was working.

* * *

Kagome so hated tests. It was ridiculous how many she had had to take, apparently they had been backing-up, so to speak, with all of the days she had been absent from school.

The one she was taking at this very moment was especially hard. Urgh! She couldn't even concentrate knowing that her group of feudal friends -and Sesshoumaru- were close by.

She was only glad that they allowed her to take the test right after the last bell rang, after school, when most of the kids had hurried home and didn't linger.

If that wasn't bad enough, having Inuyasha act like a hall monitor, Miroku act as if he was a janitor and pretend to clean the hallway, and Sango as the nerdy tutor who waited for her pupils didn't help matters any. Jeez, even Sesshoumaru had a part to play, albeit being her 'friend from out of town' wasn't too bad of a gig, but with this truth curse all her planning could be shot right out of the sky if someone actually asked them anything, for they could not lie.

It was utterly ridiculous that they all had a part to play, but that was the only way to have them all around school without arising suspicion. They all looked a little too old for regular high school students, and though Kagome didn't really want to come up with roles for her friends, there was not else to do in order to have them _all _so close to her classroom. The miko only prayed that no one would find their behavior odd, or ask them anything, for if they did then…they were all screwed.

Not as if anyone would know they couldn't lie or anything. In fact the truth of them 'time traveling' and being five hundred years in the future wouldn't sound like it was the honest truth to anyone; people would simply assume they were crazy and cart them off to the--

"Miss Higurashi, are you finished?"

"Huh? Oh, I -no," she answered her sensei knowing it would probably take her long to finish but at the rate she was going…

"Well then, I suggest you stop daydreaming and continue with your test."

"Hai, sensei, its just that I wasn't daydreaming but thinking about my friends. Besides this test is sooo boring and they're much more important than learning about some useless facts I'm never going to use in the real world. Anyway, I think that half of the stuff on here, you probably don't even know the answers to yourself."

She had tried to stop before she said something she would regret, she really did, but somehow it was blurted out anyway. Seeing the crimson color spreading across her teachers face, the young woman knew she was in for it.

And as soon as he opened his mouth to yell at her while leaning across his desk, she shrank back knowing this was not going to be a good confrontation if she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Listen here young lady, if you find this test too boring to continue with, by all means, leave it on your desk and leave! However, know that if you do, not only will you get a failing grade, you are also fated to get detention, no matter how 'sick' you seem to be, you will remain here until I--"

A quiet but menacing snarl interrupted his loud reprimand and cut him off mid-sentence as he turned to see what the no doubt strange and unexpected interruption was. Kagome was pretty sure he didn't hear people snarl everyday so his wide-eyed stare and open mouth as he gaped at the intimidating and ethereal daiyoukai was not really a shocker.

"Yeah, he has that affect on people," the miko noted cynically. "But -umm- maybe -I think I should better go. I'll just take whatever grade you give me on this one." Kagome added worriedly looking at her teacher then at the youkai who seemed to be angry but she was unsure as to why.

"What is it Sesshoumaru? Is something wrong?" she questioned as she continued to stare at him feeling apprehension begin to settle over her bones and feeling the way his youkai swirled around him in agitation.

"Hai, miko. Is this ningen male bothering you?" he questioned looking at her through the corner of his eyes.

Kagome was bit surprised to hear him ask her that, and she wasn't sure what that had to do with why he was so bothered, but she did manage a small nod, unable to deny the truth of it…he kinda was bothering her, but it was _her_ fault that he was.

Walking up to her slowly, she nearly melted into a puddle of hormonal teenage goo, for the black tee and the blue jeans he was wearing looked wonderful on him -not that any type of clothing didn't look good on him, but these fit him perfectly, accentuating his tall, muscular form. It had been a trial to get him to agree to wear such 'ridiculous' and 'uncomfortable' modern clothing, but the effort was worth it.

Stopping a hands breath away from her he looked her over, in what seemed to be a slow perusal for any injury or harm.

Kagome's heart did a little flip as he watched her, and she badly wanted to reach out to him, to -to touch him and to feel him, yet the angered and strangely high-pitched voice of her sensai broke the trance they seemed to be in, as the daiyoukai too, stared at her intently.

"I don't know who you are young man, but I suggest you leave. I don't know what's going on here Miss Higurashi, but I want you--"

Another low growl interrupted his temper tantrum and he fell back into his chair with some incoherent mumbling, and what oddly sounded like a prayer, while sweat droplets began to break out on his large forehead.

Kagome felt pretty bad for the guy. Thinking it best to leave immediately lest he call the authorities -or a shrine priest- she grabbed unto Sesshoumaru's hand and pulled him along behind her while she apologized for the interruption and for her earlier comment about the test.

"I -I'm sorry about the interruption, and for some of what I said. I have to go now. I'll take whatever grade you give me Mr. Tokensu."

Walking out as swiftly as she could, she immediately came to the conclusion that this wasn't such a good idea after all.

She sighed as they walked down the hall and she signaled for her friends to follow.

Perhaps she should just not take any more tests, or do any more school work for that matter. Yes she knew she wouldn't graduate if she did, but perhaps she could work towards her GED instead, or -or something else. This was just getting too hard and even more complicated as time went. What was she going to do after she graduated anyway? Its not like she could even think of anything right at this moment, for her life was in feudal Japan until the shards were recovered and the jewel was wished out of existence.

She felt Sesshoumaru let go of her hand then and she almost sighed again, remembering how he didn't want to be with her. Then much to her surprise and outright shock he wound his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. The miko was debating whether or not to push herself away from him or to snuggle closer when she heard Miroku's snide comment.

"Hm, perhaps I can take a lesson on how to touch a woman in a manner that will allow her to come closer to me without hurting me in the process."

Kagome groaned though she immediately knew she did not want to move away from him. The inu daiyoukai didn't say nothing but remained touching her, his clawed hand on her hip as Sango slapped the houshi on the back of the head taking care not to knock him out since she didn't want to drag him back to the shrine.

If she had thought Inuyasha was bad whenever he had visited her time, having three more people experience it at the same time -one which was a very powerful, yet extremely inquisitive- youkai was really quite overwhelming.

There were so many questions, many of which she actually didn't know the answers to, but having access to the internet as she searched for said answers, only opened up a whole new can of worms. Now having to explain the internet, how it worked, its uses, what was on there, and etc., now that was a bit more difficult.

She was only too glad her mother, brother and even her grandfather helped out and answered as many questions as they could. Of course Souta was only too happy and enthusiastic to help -fawning all over his new hero Sesshoumaru- and she was only too glad the daiyoukai didn't seem to mind one bit.

All of them were awed by all the modern marvels she took for granted everyday like a refrigerator, tv, and indoor plumbing and lighting.

Although the first few days were spent in question and answer sessions -with a great amount of try it yourself and hands on lessons- the futuristic priestess was glad that they could all come to her time and experience this for themselves.

Inuyasha had initially been a bit grumpy saying that he already knew everything about her time -yeah right- and wanted to do 'other stuff.' Yet in the end he wound up jumping on board -without being forced to or 'sat'- and explaining what he knew of her world to the rest of the curious visitors.

Sesshoumaru had been very quiet and regal, while silently soaking up everything that was shown to him and described, his golden eyes darting from one object to another though all the while following her wherever she went throughout the house; which made her both pleased and wary.

Although, it was wonderful how much they were all learning and she only hoped that they would continue to enjoy this era as long as they could before going home. This was something that no other got to do…ever, so the experience was incomparable and singular.

And as they walked out of her high school and back toward the shrine, she pressed her lips together tightly in annoyance, trying not to think of the only thing that ruined the experience of having almost all of her friends here.

With the exception of Sango -for she was a female- they could absolutely not walk down the street without getting stared at, talked about, stalked, and even stopped intermittently.

Kagome supposed that walking with Inuyasha, Miroku, and the ethereal daiyoukai _would _draw a crowd and gaggle of girls, no matter their age, wherever they went. Heck, even a few males were starring all doe-eyed at the guys.

The raven haired woman knew they truly were a sight to behold, but nearly getting trampled by 'fan girls' wasn't her idea of a fun time. There were still a whole lot of places she wanted to take them to, but with the situation as it were, it was going to be rather difficult feat to accomplish.

While Miroku might appreciate it, she and the uncharacteristically, quietly, fuming taijiya might not. And while she thought Inuyasha had enjoyed it in the beginning as well, she was positive he wasn't liking it very much anymore, if his surly face was anything to go by. Of course Sesshoumaru took everything in stride and really didn't let on to what he was thinking -and she didn't want to ask but the miko did think that he really didn't want all these immature, touchy-feely _ningen _females all over him either. He didn't want her for the same reasons after all.

But she did have to give herself and her group some credit. When did you ever see such a good looking group of drool worthy guys that looked like they just came out of some magazine, rock star, turned models, walking in what seemed like slow motion, wind blowing their hair behind them like a cape, bunch walking down your neighborhood street?

Hm…perhaps she and Sango should milk this a bit. _They _were the lucky girls who got to walk with these superstars after all.

Her devious mind was suddenly kicked into overload.

Oh yes, they were definitely going to have to milk this…

…for all it was worth.

* * *

**Thank you for all who have been keeping up with this story. And to all who have found it humorous. **

**I hope to have it return to its easy going story line soon.**


End file.
